The Grand Magic Games: The Second Round
by The Mysterious Banana
Summary: The council got fed up with fairy tail's property damages and forces them to pay up, causing them to once again participate in the games to gain the money to pay them back, meanwhile, The Strawhats just came to Magnolia, and are participating in the tournament acting as a guild to get spendable money. Meanwhile, A certain threat lurks once more in the shadows. (nfsw at last chap.)
1. Enter The Straw Hats

**I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A WHILE, I'VE HAD PROBLEMS REGARDING MY INTEREST IN CONTINUING MY OTHER STORIES, AS THEY WERE NOT NEARLY AS SUCCESSFUL AS MY FIRST ONE, WHOSE PLOT WAS USED SEVERAL TIMES. SEEING HOW MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AREN'T WORKING, HERE'S SOMETHING CLOSER TO HOME.**

''Everyone, I have some bad news'' said Makarov in a worried tone, ''it would seem that the property damage we caused in our last few jobs have ticked off the council to the point where they no longer support our meaningless destruction. In such, we must pay back all the property damage we've caused for the last few months.''

Those were the words to start off a bad day. Everyone in Fairy Tail already expected sooner or later that the council were gonna lose all patience, but now, their worries became a reality.

''They've given up three choices, disband the guild, which we would never do, get classified as a Dark Guild, or Pay them back.''

''Well, of course we're gonna pay them back!'' Erza quickly exclaimed, not wanting to have her reputation tarnished by being seen as a dark guild member, ''Just tell me, how much do we need to pay?''

''about 30 million jewels'' Makarov said with a guilty smile as he scratched his head''

''30 MILLION?!'' The guild exclaimed.

''We could always just get a loan from...'' Macao suggested before everyone tackled him to the ground.

''DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! 30 MILLION IS NOTHING! COME ON NATSU, GRAY, LUCY! WE'RE GONNA TAKE ALL OF THE S-CLASS JOBS AT ONCE!'' Erza said valiantly as she stomped Happy like a cushion without realizing it.

''We could just participate in the next GMG tournament...'' Happy suggested, still under Erza's feet.

''Sounds good to me, I heard almost every guild we know are participating again, something about redemption.'' said Gray.

''Yeah! I agree too! I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!'' said you-know-who.

''Well then it's decided, we're participating once more in the tournament!'' Makarov declared.

 _Meanwhile, near the ports of magnolia..._

So this is the town you heard the revolutionaries talk about, Robin?'' asked Luffy, ''IT'S FRICKING HUGE!''

''No kidding, I've never seen a town this big since Dressrosa.'' said Zoro.

''That was like, 2 weeks ago.'' Said Nami.

''huh, felt longer.''

''We may have a problem,'' said Ussop and Chopper, running back from supply shopping, ''It would appear the currency they use differs from ours, in fact, they've never even heard of the Grand line nor The Strawhat Pirates.''

''So does that mean we're safe from marines here?'' asked Nami in relief

''Possible, but that doesn't hide the fact that we're in a country yet have not buck to spend.''

''That could be quite problematic.''

''Well, what do you suggest ''captain''?'' asked Franky.

Luffy thought of it for a while.

''When we we're in Dressrosa, there was a tournament with a devil fruit as prize. Which means this town mus have a money-winning competition!''

''your logic is as flawed as ever Luffy'' said Sanji.

Just then, a guy passed by handing out some flyers, and Zoro got ahold of one of them.

''Grand Magic Games? with a 30 million jewels reward?''

''See? what did I tell ya?'' Luffy said in a sassy tone, pissing Sanji off, ''Alright, it's decided, we're gonna participate!''

The following evening, they showed up to the sign up booth, only to find out that they had to be a guild to participate.

''Guild name?'' asked the guy.

''guild?'' asked Luffy.

''Yeah, this is a mage tournament after all.''

''we are... a traveling mage guild, we moved in from another country.'' Lied Ussop.

''That doesn't matter, Guild name?'' asked the guy, rather aggressively.

''Straw Hat'' Luffy quickly said, ''He would have added pirates but Nami stopped him just in time.

''alright then, now I just need the guild Master's signature.''said the guy.

Luffy walked up to sign, causing the guy to raise an eyebrow. However, seeing how the Sabertooth Guild had someone only a few years older as guild master, he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Later that night, everyone who were registered stayed by an inn. Including the straw hats. It was relatively cheerful for everyone, except for a certain captain, who was bumed out after learning that guild masters were forbidden to participate.

''So to clarify, we can go in in a team of five, but we can freely swap out team members as we please. So I suggest Me, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Ussop go.'' said Zoro, purposely leaving out Sanji.

''HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!''

''You'll just hold us back.'' Zoro said with a smirk.

''WHY YOU...''

''GUYS! STOP FIGHTING!'' Yelled Nami, hitting them both over the head, ''We'll draw straws.''

In the end, The final team was: Franky, Brook, Zoro, Sanji and Ussop.

'' _Anyone want to exchange?_ '' Ussop said with a scared face.

''Well then, good luck everyone!'' Said Luffy, Who instantly was cheerful again.

''Well he sure got over it quickly.'' said chopper, nami and Ussop with giant sweat drop over their heads.

Later that night, A man with a giant Pumpkin head appeared into the sky, revealing the sky labyrinth, Aka the preliminaries and yadayadayada... we all know how it goes.

The Straw hat team quickly race through the maze, only to find it more confusing than it looked. After circling the maze for the millionth time, Zoro got bored, and just cut through wall after wall before finally reaching their destination.

''Finally, we made it!'' said Zoro.

''Yeah, And from the looks of it, we were the first ones'' said Brook, who was wearing a mask so that no one could see his face.

''Actually, you guys were barely at 8th place.'' said Kabo.

''Really?'' said Ussop with wide eyes.

''I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD ZORO ON OUR TEAM! HE NEARLY GOT US ELIMINATED!'' yelled Sanji, pissed off.

''well it doesn't matter now!'' returned Zoro, ''we at the very least made it!''

 _meanwhile, the Fairy Tail POV..._

''You know, there's something bothering me.'' said Makarov at the spectator seats, ''right now, the guilds I'm sure will make it are: Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and our two teams of Fairy tail.''

''yeah so?'' asked Mavis, who showed up next to them as she usually does.

''That's a total of seven guilds, but there needs to be eight, I'm just feeling for whatever guild has to deal with such powerhouses.''

''well speaking of which, here they come.'' said Warren

 _THE ANNUAL MAGIC FESTIVAL FINALLY BEGINS! I'M CHAPATI LOLA AND I'LL BE COVERING TODAY'S EVENTS, AND NEXT TO ME IS YAZIMA, WHO WILL BE OUR COMMENTATOR FOR THIS EVENT. THE CONTESTANTS ARE ARRIVING!_

''Here they come'' said Makarov.

 _IN EIGHTH PLACE IS A UNKNOWN GUILD FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY, ONE THAT IS A MYSTERY TO EVEN THE COUNCIL, THE INDEPENDENT MAGE GUILD, THE STRAW HATS!_

Out of the walkway they came, some valiantly, like Sanji and Zoro, while others came shaking like Ussop (And by that I mean, Just Ussop). The reation of the audience was not AS bad as the one they had with team A of Fairy Tail last year, but due to their unknown backgrounds, all they could get were cheers of Honor.

 _IN SEVENTH IS THE WILD GUILD: QUATRO CERBERUS (I'll just speed this part up)_

 _IN SIXTH IS BLUE PEGASUS!_

 _IN FIFTH, MERMAID HEEL!_

 _IN FOURTH, LAMIA SCALE!_

 _IN THIRD, FAIRY TAIL TEAM B (LAXUS, GAJEEL, JUVIA, MIRA AND ELFMAN)_

 _IN SECOND, SABERTOOTH!_

 _AND IN FIRST PLACE, THE PREVIOUS WINNERS OF THE GAMES, THE ONE WHO CAME FROM ZERO AND GAINED THE GLORY, FAIRY TAIL TEAM A! (NATSU, GRAY, ERZA, LUCY AND WENDY)_

''WOOOO! WE CAME IN FIRST!'' cheered Natsu, who was worried that they would come in eighth, like the last time.

''I'll say, the other guilds are also worthy of praise.'' said Erza, ''Especially the 8th place guys.''

''speaking of them, it's weird, I can't sense any magic power from them, are they even mages?'' asked Lucy.

''Don't be so sure,'' said Kagura, who walked up to them,''They could be hiding their power for all we know.''

''Oh, hey Kagura, you've grown.'' said Erza.

''Uhh.. thanks...'' she said blushing.

''AW, BUT YOU'RE STILL JUST AS ADORABLE.'' Erza squealed as she bear hugged her, forcing the two guilds from walking in and separating the two. Just then, Erza and Kagura, along with everyone else suddenly felt a cold chill behind their back, a monstrous aura that caused Gray to think of Deliora, as Zoro walked into say hi.

''Heya there! you people must be annual participants. greetings.'' Said Zoro with a fake smile.

His intention was clear, he felt that some of the participants were strong, so he came in to show what he is, so that they might target him, thus taking him more seriously.

''Me and My guild just wanted to wish all of you good luck. Especially you Red Hair.''

''It's... uh... Erza.''

''Very well erza'' Zoro said walking away, ''Good luck when you fight me'' he said, turning back to flash a menacing smile which caused Wendy to hide behind Elfman, who was hiding behind Mira.

''What was that?'' The two guild said to each other.

 _''That guy...''_ Thought Erza _, ''Just who is he?_

 _ **THE FIRST EVENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!**_

The voice of the announcer forced everyone out of their thought bubble, as the announcer states out the first event for this year: **LOST BALL!**

 _ **THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. THE BATTLEFIELD WILL BE A DUPLICATION OF A TYPICAL STREET IN MAGNOLIA, WHERE MULTIPLE ARTIFICIAL LACHRIMA CLONE RESIDE. ONE OF THESE PEOPLE WILL TURN INTO A GOLDEN BALL WITH A ONE MINUTE TIMER WHEN HIT WITH AN ATTACK. THE CONTESTANTS MUST THEN HOLD THE BALL FOR A MINUTE TO WIN, BUT THE BALL WILL ALSO EMIT A BEACON, AND OTHER PEOPLE COULD TAKE YOU OUT BEFORE HAND, WHEN YOU DROP THE BALL, THE TIMER WILL STOP, BUT NOT RESET, AND THE FIRST TEAM TO HOLD IT FOR A MINUTE WINS!**_

Eventually, the contestants for this game was chosen: Rocker, Ren, Yuka, Elfman, Wendy, Beth, Yukino and Ussop, who was only sent out because he drew the longest straw.

 _''somebody trade with me...''_

 **READY... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN!  
**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Btw, I'm posting this story on wattpad now.**


	2. Lost Ball Event

**_BEGIN!_**

The very second the fight begun, Rocker charged in and hit the first person he saw, resulting in a magic barrier forming around him.

'' _Oh yeah, if you hit a non-ball carrier, you will be pinned down for 30 seconds, just to let you know.''_ Said the announcer.

''Oh NOW you tell me!'' yelled Rocker, feeling ripped off.

Meanwhile, Ussop was hiding behind a wall like a coward.

''Damn, how did I get in this mess? thankfully no one can find me.''

Ironically, he was being filmed by at least three film Lachrimas, Everyone laughed at Ussop, who was cowardly hiding in the corner while everyone other Strawhat facepalmed.

 **CARROT MISSILE!**

Beth shot several missiles at Yukino, whom she was having a fight with. The missiles crashed under Libra's gravity before they could even reach her.

 **OPEN GATES OF THE TWIN FISH PALACE: PISCES**

The twin fishmen jumped at Beth, attempting to slash her, But she jumped back, causing the two to hit at least five civilians, leaving Yukino in a 100 second barrier.

Meanwhile, Ren was dealing with Yuka, who created a anti-magic field around them, sealing off all of his escape routes. Ren fires Air blasts at him, but he simply move the surge walls in front of him to block the attack, before Slamming it into him, knocking him back. Just then, Wendy jumped down with one fell swoop and blew them away.

 **SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

Both Ren and Yuka flew into the distance, and Were both eliminated as a result of ring-out. However, as everyone was too busy fighting, they noticed that Elfman found the carrier and was holding the ball this whole time, with only ten seconds left. Everyone made a mad dash towards the beacon.

''It seems the fighting toned down a little. Maybe just a peek.'' said Ussop, Just then, just like in Dressrosa, He saw him, through two building and about 400 yards away, A aura outlining The carrier of the ball.

''Wait'' he thought, ''He's distracted! If I could land the perfect hit, I may be able to pull it off!''

He quickly jumped out of Cover as the timer slowly ticked down.

 _10...9..._

"adjusting angle..."

8...7...6...

"compensating wind... two potential obstacles... switch bullets...''

 _5...4..._

"FIRE!''

3...2...

''Bullet approaching target...''

1...

 **POP GREEN: IMPACT WOLF!**

Just as all the members reached Elfman, who was already about to jump in the air in victory, A giant green wolf came out of nowhere and ate the ball.

''Now for phase two.''

The wolf then spit the ball into the air as Ussop was running towards it with all of his might.

''Angle and curves calculated, if this goes just as planned...''

He catches the ball mid-fall.

''Then I will safe!''

As all the guild members finally reach where the ball landed. Ussop was surrounded by people. Miss an attack and it's all over.

''How did... when did he...'' said Beth, dumbfounded.

''It's called strategy people, use them.''

''WAY TO GO USSOP!''

''No way, his shot was perfect, and his plan flawless, he took advantage of everything the field had to offer, while putting in actual skill. just Who is he?'' asked Mavis.

''He's Ussop.'' answered Robin, ''The King of Snipers.''

 _10 seconds left..._

''Alright!'' Ussop cried out, ''everyone is trapped for at least a good 5 seconds, serves them right for attacking me!''

 _5...4...3..._

''I'm actually going to win!''

''Don't be so sure,'' Said Yukino, who just got out of the barrier.

''Crap! another one?!''

 **OPEN 13TH GATE: OROCHI!**

A giant Snake appeared, taking out Ussop instantly. By the time the other caught up, The fight resumed. Long story short, Fairy Tail Team A won. and the final score was:

1\. Tail Team A - 1:00 -10 points

2\. Tail Team b - 0:59 - 8 points

3\. Straw Hats- 0:58 - 6 points

4\. Sabertooth- 0:46 - 4 points

5\. Mermaid Heel- 0:23 -2 points

8\. Lamia Scale- 0:00 -0 points

8\. Blue Pegasus- 0:00 -0 points

8\. Quatro Cerberus- 0:00 -0 points

''I don't believe it, these new guys are actually something.'' said Makarov.

after the event, the fights took place. Before the events started however, All of the guilds were discussing about this new and mysterious guild.

''Who were they? I mean, I couldn't sense any magic from them, yet they manage to pull it off in third'' Said Lucy.

''And he could have gone first if t wasn't for me.'' said Yukino.

''I'm mostly curious about one thing: was acting cowardly part of his plan?'' asked Beth, ''I mean, he was acting pretty confident after he got he ball, and was really nimble as well.''

''Well, The only way we could know more about them, is by watching them fight.'' Said Natsu

''and speaking of fighting, I heard the first match was coming up.'' Said Ren.

''Then let's go.''

 ** _SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, NOW FOR THE FIGHTING EVENT OF THIS COMPETITION, THE SAME RULES APPLY, FIGHT UNTIL KNOCKOUT AND 30 MINUTE TIME LIMIT._**

'' Here it comes.'' said Natsu, ''I hope it's me!''

 _ **FIRST MATCH: SANJI VS MIRA!**_

The two contestants walked in, Sanji was acting stoic at first, but his composure completely broke to pieces when he saw his opponent.

'' _MELLORINE! WHAT IS A BEAUTIFUL, FRAIL MAIDEN DOING IN THIS HARSH ARENA?''_

 _''oh crap.''_ Zoro thought, facepalming.

 _3...2...1... BEGIN!_

 **To Be Continued...**

 **ALRIGHT, I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY, FIRST IS DAMN! I DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT I DID EXCEPT FOR AFTER I REREAD MY CHAPTER, YOU SEE, I WAS PLANNING TO GIVE THE STRAWHATS A SLOW START AND WORK THEIR REPUTATION UP WITH EVERY DAY. BUT IT WOULD APPEAR THAT IT WOULD NO LONGER BE POSSIBLE. ALSO, THERE MIGHT ALSO BE A SHORT CHAPTER (VERY SHORT) COMING SOON ENOUGH, KIND OF A STAT BOOK CHAPTER, LIKE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES GUIDE BOOK STATS FOR THE STRAW HATS, ANYWAYS, I STILL GOT QUITE A FEW THINGS TO WORK ON, UNTIL THEN, PLEASE LEAVE A FAVE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**


	3. Sanji vs Mira

The crowd was chattering like birds. After the first event, everyone was impressed at the Straw Hat's performance, seeing that out-of-nowhere third place. Many even decided to choose the Straw Hats as their bet on the winners of this Games. While the announcer started the match, people, audience and guilds alike, where curious as to who these guilds are, and most importantly, how well will they fair in this competition.

''Listen, milady, this truthfully isn't a place for a graceful flower to be in, so why don't we just rock-paper-scissor to see who wins.?'' said Sanji in a gentleman's tone.

''Sure.'' She said as she entered her Satan Soul form, ''I choose rock.''

She flies in and delivers a brutal punch to Sanji's chest, And followed with a series of energy balls, pummeling him in explosions.

''OH MY! WHAT A SHOT! THAT'S MIRAJANE FOR YOU!'' Said the announcer.

''It doesn't appear that our contestant will stand up after that.''

to everyone'S shock, he did, slightly burned with blood dripping from his mouth, but otherwise, fine.

''not bad, you're more durable than I thought!'' She said as she put her arms together, generating a huge energy ball.

''I guess I was wrong with the whole ''fragile flower'' thing huh?'' he said as she lauched a dark blast at him.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

Sanji stared right into the ball as it him him directly.

''ANOTHER DIRECT HIT!''

''What's he doing?!'' asked Natsu, ''he's just taking it!''

''something's not right here...'' said Gray.

''Wait, look! Mira's attack stopped dead in it's tracks!'' Lucy called out.

The audience was shocked to see Sanji pushing the ball back, much less with his legs!

 **MUTTON SHOT!**

Sanji gave the ball one good kick, blowing it apart, only to have Mira charge in to deliver a claw slash, which he also blocked. The two entered into a series of clashing, with Sanji blocking every single hit Mira threw at him. The Fairy Tail guild was in awe to see one of the straw hat's men capable of holding off an S-class mage from their guild. after a while, Sanji threw a kick at her, but stopped short near her face.

''One point for me.'' he said

Mira however, took that as an opportunity to grab his leg, and slam him into the ground,

''I think who're misunderstanding the rules, you have to hit me.''

''I won't do that.'' Sanji said back.

''alright then'' she replied as she grabbed him by the neck and repeatedly slammed him on the ground, causing the older audience to cover the children'S eyes.

after a while, the smoke cleared and Sanji was still standing.

''Now will you hit me?'' she asked.

''No means no!'' he said.

''Alright this is getting ridiculous, WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME FOR REAL?!'' She yelled out, losing her patience.

''It's the gentleman's way, we men are naturally more ruthless than women, who are beautiful, yet fragile, and I vowed to never kick a woman to a man who saved my life in the past, who taught me that lesson to heart. If I break that promise, that man's sacrifice will go to waste, which is why...''

Sanji got up and proudly shouthed out.

''I WILL NEVER HIT A WOMAN, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!''

The audience was awed by his dedication, and his honor, Elfman was even yelling back, complementing how much of a man he was. Mira was not amused by that idea though, and came up with a plan.

''Well the let me tell you something.''

''what is it?'' asked Sanji.

''I'm actually a guy.'' Mira said as she used her transformation magic to turn herself into a male version of herself.

''YOU WERE?! B-BUT, ALL THIS TIME... I... YOU BATHED WITH ME AND...'' Erza muttered, being easily fooled by the lie, forcing Elfman to explain to her.

The transformation didn't please Sanji, either, reminding him of his training with Ivankov on Okama island, causing him to charge in with a pissed off face.

''HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME?!'' e yelled as he went in for an axe kick.

''Now we're talking'' she said, assuming a male Satan Soul Form.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

She blasted him with a much larger dark energy ball, only for Sanji to easily break through and follow through on his axe kick. Which was now glowing red.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHI!**

She dodged the kick, but watched in awe as it caused the whole arena floor to crack open and split in two.

''NO WAY! DID YOU SEE THAT KICK?!'' Yelled out Toby,

''So strong...'' Said Chelia.

''eh...'' Mumble Jura, not impressed.

Sanji then ran up to her, dodging her blasts left and right.

 **DIABLE JAMBE...**

''Crap...'' Said Mira, who was fully open to attack.

 **GRILL SHOT!**

The kick however, once more, stopped right near her head.

''There, I ended you.''

Mira was speechless. But she wasn't gonna just lose either. So she struck him square in the ribs, sending him flying back and knocking him out.

 _ **SANJI IS DOWN! MIRA WINS! FAIRY TAIL TEAM B GETS 10 POINTS!**_

''Why didn't you attack me back then?'' asked Mira, walking up to Sanji.

''Did you really think I would have bought such a transparent lie?'' asked Sanji.

''*sigh... so you knew.''

Later that day, the matches continued.

Orga vs Risley, Victor: Orga

Bacchus vs Jenny Victor: Bacchus

Gray vs Leon Victor: Tie

Scores:

Fairy Tail Team B- 18 points

Fairy Tail Team A- 15 points

Sabertooth- 14 points

Quatro Cerberus- 10 points

Straw Hats- 6 points

Lamia scales- 5 points

Mermaid Heel- 4 points

Blue Pegasus- 0 points

Later that day, a certain black figure snuck behind a wall near a dark alley.

''To think we would run into you, Strawhat.''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Doppelganger Event!

''Only 5th place?'' Luffy scolded his team back in the inn, ''We could have done much better!''

''Well you see, we could have done much better except SANJI was in our team.'' complained Zoro.

''HEY! AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING!'' Sanji defended.

''so did Ussop, and he's not any stronger than me, but at least he got us some points.'' replied Zoro.

''YOU...'' Sanji couldn't really come back from that, he just walked out of the inn, pissed off as hell.

''Wait! we're having a party! come on back!'' yelled Franky, trying to cheer him up.

''then party on, I'll go on a walk.'' he said.

It was a starry night, and Sanji took a walk by the rivers, passing the place Fairy Tail was staying at, celebrating their victories. He passed right by, only to notice someone in the shadows. The man was skinny, wearing a top hat, he was staring right at him. Weirded out, he walked towards him to ask a few questions. But before he could reach him, the guy ran away, and a surprisingly fast speed, so he ran at equal speed to try and catch up. But before he could, he bumped into a certain white-haired woman.

''mira?'' Sanji asked, letting the shadowy figure slip away, ''What are you doing here?''

''Just taking a breather.'' Mira answered.

''Was your guild too much to handle?'' said Sanji

''pretty much, Natsu was picking fights again and at least four guys were thrown into me.''

''Why didn't you fight back? you were quite ferocious in our previous fight.''

''I would have normally, but we can't risk destroying anymore properties anymore.''

''Why not?''

''You see, the whole reason we participated in this tournament is to gain the money to pay back the council for our property damages, if we do anymore damage, not even the prize money will be enough to pay them back.''

''I see.''

''speaking of our fight, you did really good, but you never clearly established why you don't attack women.''

So Sanji explained his whole story, while switching some details, just to prevent any suspicion of their pirate life.

''so to summarize, you were discriminated by your family for not keeping up with your brother's prowess so you ran away only to find yourself on a ship working as a waiter, before the ship was raided by pirates, but the captain had a change of heart and saved you, and taught you the ways of being a gentleman, only to join a guild later on?'' said Mira.

''Pretty much, ask anyone of my guild mates, they all share a equally tragic tale.''

''huh...'' Mira thought, '' care to hear my story then?''

Meanwhile, that shadowy figure he was chasing starred at them from the roof.

''Oof, that was a close call.''

 _the following day..._

 _ **WELCOME BACK FOLKS! THE SECOND EVENT IS UNDERWAY! YESTERDAY KICKED OFF STRONG, WITH OUR NEW GUILD, THE STRAW HATS, DISPLAYING AMAZING PERFORMANCES. BUT NOW, I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR OUR NEXT EVENT, CONTESTANTS, PLEASE STEP UP TO THE PLATE!**_

The chosen contestants were: Rogue, Milliana, Laxus, Lucy, Chelia, Novally, Jenny and Zoro.

''Finally, We can see what this ''Zoro'' guy is made of'' said Erza, curious to see his skills in action.

 _ **NOW ALLOW US TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR ARENA EVENT: DOPPELGANGER MAYHEM!**_

A massive floating arena appeared. To every ones surprise, they saw several guild members, including Natsu standing inside.

 _ **ALLOW US TO EXPLAIN THE RULES: THIS ARENA USES CLONE LACHRIMAS TO COPY THE APPEARANCE AND SOME OF THE MAGIC OF CERTAIN GUILD MEMBERS. THE FIGHTERS ENTER ONE BY ONE, SIMILAR TO PANDEMONIUM, OUR PREVIOUS EVENT, IN FACT, ALL THE RULES ARE THE SAME FROM THE ONES OF PANDEMONIUM: WIZARDS ENTER ONE AT A TIME AND BEAT AS MANY ENEMIES AS POSSIBLE, THE ONE WHO BEATS THE MOST WIN. AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING, IT WOULD TAKE AT LEAST TWO OR THREE CLONES TO MATCH THE REAL THING. ANYHOW, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

The contestants drew straws, and out of luck, Zoro got to go first.

''who are you gonna fight?'' asked the announcer.

Everyone was eager to hear an answer.

''Who can he defeat is the problem. he could just choose a bunch of weaklings, but i doubt he would beat Erza or Laxus...'' Makorov thought,

''No way our Erza or Laxus would lose to him!'' said some fairy tail wizards in a cocky attitude.

that attitude however, faded away, and was replaced by utter shock, along with the rest of the audience, equally as shocked when they heard Zoro's answer.

''everyone.''

''IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND?! HE'S FIGHTING EVERY MEMBER FROM EVERY GUILD!'' some wizards yelled out.

''He said it with such confidence, just how strong are you, Zoro?'' Erza asked herself.

As Zoro entered the Arena, Members of the other guilds spawned one after another. Zoro took advantage of their spawn time, and took of Beth and Risley right off the bat.

 **KITTEN CANON!**

The milliana clone launched several black tubes at Zoro, tying up one of his hands. allowing Gray's Clone to freeze his feet to the floor, and having Ren, Eve and Jenny charge in at once.

''a multi-faced attack huh?'' Zoro grinned.

He grabbed the tube and swung Milliana into Gray, then unsheathed two swords.

 **NITORYUU: OO TATSUMAKI!**

A giant black tornado formed, shattering the ice at Zoro's feet and sucking in all five of the clones, cutting them to pieces inside the tornado. The tornado also carried on, taking out Hibiki, Novally, Yeager, Arania and Lucy's clones. The tornado was finally stopped by Wendy, who swallowed it and shot it back, sending Zoro flying into the sky, only to get hit with a thunderbolt by Laxus, followed by a stone pillar, slamming him down. Then, Zoro came out of the smokes, with a few bruises and burns. Cutting the stones apart and kicking one into Ichiya's clone, knocking him out. Natsu and Gajeel's clone then appeared from the smokes while Rogues struck him from behind, leaving him in the middle of five Dragon slayers (Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, Wendy and Laxus.) They all charged him at once. Hitting him from all sides.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!**

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!**

 **SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!**

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

They all hit him at once, causing a huge explosion. Just then, They took a look at their fists, and found them cracked, some even shattered completely.

''you done?'' asked Zoro, who's arms and swords were shining black.

The five clones looked intimidated, so did the real things in the audience.

''Did you see that? He blocked all those attacks like it was nothing!'' Said Natsu.

''He's... a monster!'' Said Erza, shocked at his current performance.

The five them banded together with their mouths open.

''Could it be?'' said Gajeel, ''A five way unison raid?!''

Each and every single one of them shot their roars at them.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

 **SKY DRAGON'S...**

 **IRON DRAGON'S...**

 **SHADOW DRAGON'S...**

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S...**

Zoro stood still, holding up his swords.

''WHAT'S HE DOING?! DOES HE WANT TO DIE?!'' yelled the actual rogue.

 **ROAR!**

Just then, Zoro swung all three of his blades at full force.

 **1500 POUND CANON!**

A massive slash appeared, countering the full attack and flew straight at the clones, blowing up all five of them. The slash then continued and flew outside the arena, cutting through a large chunk of the city.

''one attack...'' Said Erza, in absolute shock.

''one attack took out all five dragon slayers...'' Said Kagura, ''so... strong...''

Just then, Elfman and Juvia charged in from behind, only to get sliced up in a second.

''I dont have time for small fries like you.'' he said Panting, '' I have real enemies to take care of. But first...''

He charged at Yuka and Toby's clone, cutting down both of then before they could react. Then he dodged a attack from chelia, and kicked her into Lyon, followed by deflecting one of Mira's dark energy blasts into them, taking both of them out.

 **SANTORYUU: RENGOKU ONI GIRI!**

He slashed with all three of his blades, taking out Bacchus, Semas, and Mira with it.

 **OPEN GATES OF THE SERPENT PALACE...**

Yukino yelled out, jumping out of cover for a sneak attack, only to have her arm cut off.

The only ones remaining were Rufus, Orga, Erza, Kagura, Minerva and Jura.

''only six left huh?'' bring it.

 _Meanwhile... somewhere outside the arena..._

''Yes captain, it's confirmed, they are on this island.'' said a mysterious figure, the same one Sanji chased that night. He was talking to his captain on a Den-Den mushi.

''Do they know we're here?''

''No they don't we had a close call with black leg, but I shook him off.''

''Good... so they know nothing about our plans... Perfect... ZEHAHAHAHAHA!''

 _Back in the fight..._

''you can't be serious...'' Said Most of the guilds in unison.

In the Arena, A heavily injured Zoro stood victorious.

 ** _HE HAS DONE IT! 10 POINTS TO THE STRAW HATS! WHAT A MONSTER OF A GUILD! HE HAS OFFICIALLY TAKEN OUT EACH AND EVERY CLONE IN BATTLE! GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONE!_**

The crowd was going wild, and Zoro looked at the audience, flashing a big thumbs up.

''What happened?'' Said Orga, ''Our clones were kicking his ass just a minute ago, then, in just a split second, they were in pieces...''

''I couldn't memorize that.'' said Rufus

 _FLASHBACK..._

Zoro was getting pounded left and right. The clones were hitting him with attack after attack, just then, a dark aura formed around Zoro.

 **DEMON AURA NINE SWORD STYLE: ASURA!**

with his transformation, he pushed back every attack in half of a second, knocking everyone off balance. he then charged into the middle of all of them, raising all of his blades.

 **ASURA: MAKYUUSEN!**

After that attack, it was over in an instant. Orga was cut in half, Jura got decapitated, Kagura got cut in both of her non-existent kidneys, Rufus's eyes were gouged out, Minerva was cut in four pieces and Erza was split in half vertically (Like how she died in death battle.)

 _Back to present..._

''GOOD JOB ZORO!'' Said his crewmates as they ran up to him.

The other guilds however, were also glad.

''And I thought Fair Tail was the threat here,'' said Goldmine (Cerberus's guild master)

''Alright boys! we have a new target!'' cried Bob (Blue pegasus's guild Master)

''We all know what to do here right?'' asked Lamia scales's guild master (Forgot her name)

''Alright fairy Tail, we all know our opponents, now it's time...'' said Makorov.

All of the masters in unison: TO TAKE DOWN THE STRAW HATS!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Brook vs Rufus

_**NOW, BEFORE**_ WE GET _ **INTO THE FIGHTING EVENT, WE MUST FIRST ENTER A TIE BREAKER EVENT SINCE NONE OF THE OTHER GUILDS WERE ABLE TO HAVE THEIR TURN.**_

''Well, guess we must bring out the MPF again'' Said Yajima.

''Alright, guess we still have a chance to get some points!'' said Lucy.

 _ **ALRIGHT, WE ALL KNOW THE RULES HERE, BUT FOR THE NEWCOMERS, THIS MACHINE DETERMINES THE STRENGTH OF YOUR MAGIC ATTACKS BY RANKING THEM WITH POINTS, THE ONE WITH THE HIGHEST POINTS THIS TIME WILL GET SECOND PLACE AND SO ON!**_

Milliana, having drawn the second straw after Zoro, went first.

 **KITTEN CANON!**

''730 Points''

''Wow, double the score she had last time.'' said Erza.

''Milliana has been training hard, after all.'' said Kagura.

Next up was Novally, Who got 114 points.

''That was... disappointing...'' said Bacchus.

After that was Jenny, with 657 points.

''Not bad... Not bad at all.'' She said, ''But I would still have preferred first place.''

Rogue was next.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TECHNIQUE: SHADOW FANGS!**

''3707''

''Holy crap, Rogue got a lot stronger than I thought.'' said Gajeel, ''I'm impressed.''

After that was Chelia.

 **SKY GOD SLAYER'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: HEAVENLY CLOUD GATHERING!**

''2956''

''yeah! way to Chelia!'' cheered most of Lamia scale.

''Are we even necessary at this point?'' asked some of the Rune Knight guards in the audience.

Next up was Laxus.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: ROARING THUNDER!**

''8545''

''That's just barely past my score.'' said Jura, ''Well done Laxus.''

Finally, Lucy was up.

''First, do what do you predict Lucy's score to be at?'' asked Makorov.

''Depends, it all depends on which celestial spirit she's gonna summon.''

 _''Alright, Just like we practiced, last year this happened, people laughed at me.''_ Thought Lucy, _''I will show them the true power of celestial magic!''_

 **OPEN GATES OF THE TWIN PALACE: GEMINI!**

''Gemini?''asked Natsu, ''Is what is she trying to... THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A GENIUS LUCY!''

''What's she doing Natsu?'' asked Wendy.

''Just watch.''

 **88 STARS OF THE HEAVENS...**

The clouds depart, revealing a starry sky.

''Is she gonna try that move again?'' asked a guy in the audience,

''the move that failed to activate last year?'' asked another guy in the crowd.

 **SHINE!**

The multiple stars explode into a flurry of light.

 **URANO METRIA!**

''9999''

 **OH COME ON! WE JUST BOUGHT A NEW ONE... ER.. I MEAN... AMAZING! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT FAIRY TAIL WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MAX OUT THE MPF TWICE?! THEIR TITLE AS FIORE'S UMBER ONE DOES NOT DISAPPOINT, BUT THE QUESTION STILL REMAINS, WILL THEY WIN THIS YEAR TOO? OR WILL OUR MYSTERIOUS STRAWHATS TAKE THE WIN?!**

 _Back in the waiting room..._

''You did great Lucy!'' cheered Natsu.

''Thanks... But where is everybody?'' she asked.

''Apparently, they want to know more about that new guild, so they went up to watch them fight.'' replied Natsu

''Cool, who's fighting?'' asked Lucy.

''Some guy named Brook, he's going up against Rufus.''

''Sounds interesting, shall we?'' she asked as she went upstairs to the seats to watch the fight.''

 ** _ALRIGHT! NOW FOR OUR FIGHTING EVENT, WE HAVE SABERTOOTH'S RUFUS GOING UP AGAINST STRAW HAT'S BROOK!_**

As Rufus gracefully lands into the arena, people hear a light murmur coming from the other side.

'' _yohoho... gotta deliver... Bink's sake... Yohoho...''_

As a Tall skinny man in a smile mask makes his way into the arena, humming that same tune. Some of the audience was creeped out by his appearance. Jellal, to many's dismay, was also there, disguised as Mystogan, as usual. This time however, he wasn't actually suspicious of anything, he was just there to watch Erza fight. To his surprise, He felt an odd aura coming off Brook.

''Who is he? why do I feel a weird Aura from him? It's not Magic, but something else... What is he?'' he thought wondering.

 **BEGIN!**

''You are quite creepy Brook, I'll memorize that.''

''huh, you seem to say that a lot, but why?'' asked Brook.

''Well you see, My magic allows me to create whatever I want from memory'' He said as he summoned a few Ice birds and Fire Birds, ''This is memory make magic.''

''Impressive, but can you memorize something that you can't see?'' asked Brook.

''Well of course not.''

''Good'' Said Brook suddenly behind him, ''Then I have nothing to worry about.''

''HUH?!'' Everyone in the audience exclaimed, ''HOW DID ME APPEAR BEHIND HIM?!''

''Speed magic?'' thought Makorov.

 **KASURIUTA...**

''WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I CAN'T MEMORIZE YOUR ATTACK'S THE ONES I HAVE ARE ENOUGH!'' Yelled Rufus, losing his composure.

 **FUBUKIGIRI!**

Suddenly, a massive slash wound ran down Rufus's entire body, cutting him vertically, before the slash froze, encasing him in ice. The audience was in shock, it took the announcer a good 30 seconds to process what just happened, Suddenly, the crowd cheered. So the announcer took over.

 _ **AMAZING! THE FIGHT ENDED IN LESS THAN 30 SECONDS! THAT HAS GOT TO BE A RECORD! THE STRAW HATS GAIN 10 POINTS! WHAT MONSTERS THEY ARE!**_

Suddenly, Rufus Broke out of his Ice shell to land a sneak attack on brook. He dodged, but his mask got knocked off. Causing most people in the crowd to scream in terror.

''A SKELETON?!'' Every guild shouted.

''Black magic?!'' thought Jellal.

Brook knew his cover was blown, so He said.

''So you all know the truth huh? Well that's quite unfortunate, But I must tell you, I am no monster. Trust me, There is no greater pain than being alone. As a walking pile of bones, you can't really make many friends, and some people even viewed my guild as a threat because of me. But we aren't your average guild, and you know it! Luffy is one of the most accepting person I have ever met on the face of this world, Even with this wretched Curse, Even after I sailed alone for 50 years, he still accepted me into his guild. Because That's what defines the Straw Hats! We never judge anyone by their appearance, and our past does not define us! In a world where everyone rejects you, We won't! We have wanted criminals in this guild, people that aren't even viewed as humans in this world like me! that's the Straw Hat's way!''

''Should we disqualify them sir?'' asked a royal guard.

''No'' said the referee, moved by is speech, ''I'll let this one slide.''

''To think such a guild existed...'' thought Mavis, ''Amazing.''

The day dragged on after that fight. Kagura fought Juvia and won, Chelia fought Semas and won and Wendy beat the crap out of Ichiya.

The current Score.

1-Fairy Tail Team A- 33 points

2-Straw Hats- 26 Points

3-Fairy Tail Team B- 24 points

4-Sabertooth- 18 Points

5-Quatro Cerberus- 10 Points

6-Lamia Scales- 8 points

7-Mermaid Heel- 5 points

8-Blue Pegasus- 2 points

Later that night, Jellal left the arena before the royal guards notice him, and Run into a man talking to someone, He would have ignore him until he hear ''Etherion'' and ''Straw Hats'' in the same phrase, So he decided to follow him in curiosity.

 _Later that night..._

Jellal was running in a mad dash towards the Fairy Tail Guild.

''I GOTTA TELL THEM *HUFF I GOTTA TELL THEM! MAGNOLIA, NO FIORE IS IN SERIOUS PERIL!''

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, a man with shabby clothes and round glasses.

''Sorry buddy, We can't leave a single witness...''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Jellal in Trouble? Blackbeard's plan

''CHEERS!'' Yelled the entire Straw Hat crew in their inn.

''I can't believe we jumped to second!'' Said Chopper.

''Thank me later, I still need to recover.'' Said Zoro, sitting on the table, covered in bandages.

''Come on Zoro! you've been through worse! a little partying wouldn't hurt!'' claimed Luffy.

''You know, I heard There's a party going on at Fairy Tail, so I might get going.'' Said Sanji

''Eh?! You're not staying with us?'' Asked everyone.

''Well you see...'' Sanji said blushing

''Don't tell me...''

Sanji nodded.

''YOU HAVE A DATE?!'' The crew cried in unison

''It's just a chat between... friends...'' Sanji said nervously.

''Ooooohhhhh no! now you have to tell us who it is!'' said Zoro

''Fine! it's Mira...''

''Well then, have fun!'' said Brook

Later that night, The Fairy Tail guild was partying, celebrating like they always do, when a familiar figure entered the front door.

''Hey, what's the curly brows doing here?'' asked Natsu

''Well, He's a guest!'' said Mira.

''More of a volunteer if you will.'' Said Sanji, Before instantly getting distracted by the numerous women in the guild. He started by sliding towards Lucy like a perverted gentleman.

'' _Greetings Mademoiselle.''_

''Great, another ''Loke'' type'' She thought as Loke automatically pops out and sends Sanji flying across the room.

''Lucy's my girl, so hands off you perverted butler!''

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!''

''Easy now Sanji, we can't cause anymore property damage!'' Said Mira.

''Fine, let'S just go somewhere else.''

Just then, Elfman stopped him right as they were about to go out.

''Listen here, I don't know you very well, but if you do ANYTHING to break my sister's heart, I'll find you and turn you into ground beef, got it?!''

''Sure, just get out of our way.''

After leaving the inn, they walked near a bridge to admire the beautiful moon. The night was peaceful, and they have so much to talk about. It was so calm, and their words could quickly get lost into the silence of the night. Such a silence was halted however as a sudden explosion was heard from far away.

''What was that!?'' asked Sanji.

''Look! over there!'' Mira pointed, towards a pillar of smoke.

The two made a mad dash towards the source of the explosion, which many have missed, only to come across a heavily wounded Jellal. On the ground with several wounds like stab marks and bruises.

''Who's that?!''

''Jellal?! Why is he here? And why is he so injured?!'' asked Mira.

''We got to get help!''

 _''Mira...''_ Jellal weakly uttered

''It's okay, you're same.

 _''Mira... There's... Black... Etherion... tell... everyone...''_ was all Jellal could utter before falling unconscious.

 _Back in the guild..._

''Why the worried face Brother?'' asked Lisanna

''I'm just worried, Can we trust these guys, not even the council knows anything about them.''

''Oh please, what's the worst that can happen?''

suddenly, the guild doors busted open as Mira and Sanji rushed in, holding someone on their shoulders.

''Back so soon?'' asked Makorov, before noticing who they were carrying.

''IS THAT JELLAL?! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? AND HOLY SHIT WHY IS HE SO WOUNDED?!'' Asked Natsu

''There no time! he's bleeding out, we need medical assistance!'' yelled Mira

''Wendy hasn't fully recovered from her fight with Ichiya yet!'' said Erza

''WTF COULD ICHIYA HAVE DONE TO WENDY?!'' Asked Mira

''Doesn't matter! we need a doctor.''

''We have a doctor on our crew.'' said Sanji, ''I'll go get him!''

As Sanji ran out the door, Jellal regained consciousness.

''What...happened...'' Asked Jellal

''We found you heavily injured on the side of the street.'' said Erza, ''Well, Mira did anyway.''

''Did...Did you see anyone else? round glasses?Shabby clothes?'' asked Jellal,

''No one besides you.'' said Mira

''Damn it...'' Said Jellal.

''Jellal, what's going on? I knew you came to see me fight, but why were you injured, you did this to you?'' asked Erza

''There's no time for that.'' Jellal said as he got up, ''I've got to warn the others.''

''You're not fully healed yet! and what others, we're all here!''

''No, you don't get it! I need to warn the Straw Hats! They are the only ones that can help us!'' Said Jellal Seriously.

''And what is it that we can help you with?'' Asked Luffy.

Suddenly, the rest of the guild showed up.

''Ah, Luffy, you're the guild Master, right?'' asked Jellal

''Yup.'' said Luffy

''HOW IS HE THE GUILD MASTER?" Yelled out some random mages.

''I need to talk to you about something.'' Said Jellal

''Get yourself healed up. then we'll talk.'' Said Luffy.

''Fine.''

Later...

''So what was it that you wanted to ask me?'' asked Luffy. They were in a private room, with only the rest of the Straw Hats to accompany Luffy, the rest of the guild was outside because the room couldn't fit anyone else.

''Have you ever heard about the Blackbeard pirates?'' asked Jellal

''Yes I have, We've actually fought once.'' said Luffy.

''Well then you should know about their Crew right?''

''I do, there is this big wrestler guy, some guy with a sniper rifle, with sick old man and this dude with a weird hot hat and wings. He also has a bunch of other members but I forget most of them.''

''Just get to the point already!'' said Zoro.

''Fine, I've overheard that they are on in Magnolia, and that they are planning to assault the council and deactivate the Etherion to that it crashes back into the planet and into the Arena. Where The tournament is currently being hosted. Why they are doing this is unknown but I have suspicions that they want to kill you and every other guild with the Etherion.''

''Seems like something they would do, but what is the Etherion?''

''It's a magic converter canon that shoots beams from other space, capable of eradicating entire cities with it's blast.'' explained Jellal

''Then why are they dropping the thing on us, wouldn't one blast be enough to kill us?'' asked Robin.

''That's the problem, the guys I spied on didn't give out anymore info, and one of their men hunted me down trying to kill me, so not even I know why.'' said Jellal.

''I see... I'll investigate. Just try to locate them, I'll even come with you, but on one condition, Don't tell anything to your guild.''

''Why?! wouldn't it be best if they knew?!''

''We haven't even gone into half of the tournament, and you are our greatest ingame enemy so far, I don't want to ruin the mood.''

''Blackbeard and his crew has always been a sensitive subject to Luffy, We rarely see him this serious. So just listen to him.'' suggested Robin.

''Fine.''

''Then it's a deal.''

''Till tomorrow Luffy.'' said Jellal as he left the room.

''Till tomorrow indeed.''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Encounter with Blackbeard

**GOOD MORNING AUDIENCE! AND QUITE A EARLY MORNING AS WELL! THAT SADLY CAN'T BE HELPED WITH OUR THIRD EVENT: CLOUDIAN ARENA! THIS ARENA IN THE SKIES IS FULLY MADE UP OF CLOUD LACHRIMAS, WHICH FUNCTIONS AT IT'S PEAK DURING EARLY DAWN! THE RULES HERE ARE SIMPLE! BATTLE ROYALE, YOU LOSE IF YOU GET KNOCKED OFF AND THE GROUND IS NOT THE HARDEST TO DESTROY, BUT EVEN A DECENTLY TRAINED MAN CAN TEAR IT APART, YOU OUGHT TO HAVE LIGHT CONTENDERS OR IT IS GAME OVER!**

The participants this time were: Wendy, Chelia, Ren, Nami(switched out with Brook, who was being interrogated), Semas (Apparently, Quatro Cerberus just doesn't know when to send who.), Juvia, and Arania and Minerva.

''The Strawhats were awfully quiet after their chat with Jellal, What's going on exactly?'' Asked Erza.

''I'm not sure, Jellal refused to tell us anything after his chat with the Strawhats.'' said Makorov

''You think it was important? I mean he was in quite a hurry, not to mention how injured he was fighting god-knows-who.'' Said Natsu.

''I'm not quite sure, but something just doesn't feel right.''

 _Meanwhile, at the council..._

''So, remind me why we have to sneak in again?'' asked Luffy

''I'm a wanted man and the council knows nothing about you. If we get caught, you will be accused of assisting a fugitive and sent to jail.''

''We could just beat them up when they try to catch us.'' suggested Luffy

''...''

The duo made their way into the council building, everything was awfully quiet.

''That's odd, I could have sworn there will be at least a few guards lying around.'' said Jellal

''Maybe their all having lunch or something.'' said Luffy.

''No... there's definitely something off about all of this.''

as they walked around, things got more and more ominous, as if a mysterious force has caused everyone in the building to suddenly vanish. Suddenly, a sound was heard near the meeting room. The two ran to see what's going on. Low and behold, standing right in front of them is none other than Blackbeard himself.

''BLACKBEARD!'' Cried Luffy

''That's Blackbeard?'' asked Jellal, ''He's... fatter than I thought.''

''So we meet again Straw Hat, Zehahahaha.''

'What are you doing here? Where is everybody?''

''Who? the guards, the frog men, the bearded guys or the prisoners?'' asked Blackbeard

''ALL OF THEM!'' Yelled Luffy.

''Right here.''

 **LIBERATION!**

Several bodies came flying out of his. They were all severely wounded. Some flew at Luffy, who caught them mid-air. This distraction allowed Blackbeard to fly in and punch Luffy across the room. Jellal jumped towards him to attack.

 **SEVEN STAR SWORDS!**

Seven beams of light hit Blackbeard, Who took it like it was nothing. Blackbeard reached out to grab him with his dark hands.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET BAZOOKA!**

Luffy jumped out of the rumble a struck Blackbeard in the sides, sending him flying into the meeting hall.

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET AXE!**

Luffy jumped in and hit Blackbeard square in the head, sending him falling down two floors.

 **BLACK HOLE!**

Blackbeard created a small black hole, causing the entire room to crumble and fall towards him.

''What is this magic?!'' Jellal said, holding on for dear life.

 **GOMU GOMU NO...**

Luffy jumped from rock to rock, entering gear three to deliver the smackdown on blackbeard. seeing the upcoming threat, Blackbeard winded up his fist.

''That pose!'' Luffy realized what he was going to do, ''JELLAL! GRAB EVERYONE AND RUN!'' he yelled.

''But...''

''JUST DO IT, THERE'S NO TIME!''

Jellal quickly grabbed most of the important council members and ran. Luffy then turned back and entered gear fourth.

''DO YOUR WORST!''

 **HEAVEN AND EARTH!**

Suddenly, Blackbeard hit the air, which cracked. What followed was an intense shaking and the entire council building tipping over as the ground below it split open.

''That guy just shifted this country's very continental plates! what is he?! to think a mage this powerful besides Zeref existed.''

As the shaking stopped, Luffy got up. looking around to see that Blackbeard was nowhere to be found.

''This can't be good.''

Meanwhile, somewhere outside, Blackbeard regrouped with a bunch of shadowy figures.

''did everything go according to planned on your side?'' asked Blackbeard.

''It did indeed.'' said everyone else.

''good... then my plan's phase one is complete! now onto phase two...''

 _meanwhile..._

 ** _AND NAMI FALLS OUT! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MINERVA IS THE WINNER! SABERTOOTH GETS 10 POINTS! BUT I HAVE TO SAY! IT WOULD SEEM THAT WITH A CURRENT SCORE OF 37 TO 34, THE STRAWHAT'S CHANCES OF CLOSING IN AS THE NEW NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE IS COMING CLOSER!_**

As everyone was cheering, Nami got up to Minerva.

''That was a cheap move, teleporting me off the arena.''

''Hey, it wasn't against the rules.''

The current scores:

1- Fairy Tail Team A- 37 points

2- Straw hats- 34 points

3- Fairy Tail Team B- 30 points

4- Sabertooth- 28 points

5- Lamia Scales- 11 points

6- Quatro Cerberus- 10 points

7- Mermaid Heels- 6 points

8- Blue Pegasus- 5 points

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Event Day 4

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN BUSY, ALSO, I'M PLANNING SOME CHANGES TO THE STORY, NOT HUGE ONES, YOU PRACTICALLY WON'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE.**

Later that day, The Straw hats took the lead after Franky beat Elfman. While Sabertooth did make a comeback jumping to second with Orga beating Warcry, who swore a rematch only to get one shot again, Arania beating Ichiya and Laxus tying with Jura.

The current Scores:

1-Straw hats -44 points

2-Sabertooth -38 points

3-Fairy Tail team A -37 points

4-Fairy Tail team B -35 points

6-Lamia Scales -16 points

6-Mermaid Heel -16 points

7-Quatro Cerberus -10 points

8-Blue Pegasus -5 points

Later that day, While everyone was waiting Luffy's return, The crew was surprised to see the council barge into the inn they were provided with.

''We would like to see your Guild Master.'' said Lahar

''He's not here, what is it that you want?'' asked Zoro

''The council was attacked earlier today and we have suspicions that your master and another wanted man by the name of Jellal are culprits.'' she answered

Just then, Luffy barged in with Natsu and a bunch of other Fairy Tail members

''HEY GUYS! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY, WANNA JOIN?'' He cheered out.

''Wait a minute! we're in the middle of...''

''Luffy was with us this whole day, I don't know who gave you the idea of him attacking the council, but until you have further proof, don't accuse our friend.'' said Natsu with a menacing look.

''Fine, investigation dismissed, let's go.'' said Lahar as the council members left.

Later that day, Luffy and the rest of the crew partied at the guild. As the party went on, Jellal slipped in, and asked Luffy if he could talk to him in private, which he accepted.

''Listen Luffy...'' Said Jellal, concerned, ''Tell me, who was that guy? Shifting continental plates is no small task, even the the strongest mages in the ten wizard saints, If this ''Blackbeard'' really was this powerful, I doubt he would be a unknown figure around here.''

''I prefer not to talk about him,I could tell you that he's a pirate, but that's pretty much all you need to know.''

''He was in the council however, and Also knew about the etherion, I doubt the council would have left info about that weapon slip.''

''In that case, I have no idea how he knew about this... Ethical rice...''

''Etherion.''

''Whatever, What I mean is that, in all honesty, as long as he doesn't get access to that thing, I think we should be fine.''

''Do you really not have any other leads to uncover this mystery?''

''Nope!''

''Fine then, Guess i'll just have to keep digging, until tomorrow!.''

 _Tomorrow..._

 **WELCOME TO OUR GRAND MAGIC GAME'S FOURTH DAY! TODAY'S MAIN EVENT, WE HAD A POLL LAST YEAR AND IT SEEMS THAT SO MANY OF YOU WANTED TO SEE MORE, SO WE GOT MORE! IT'S TIME FOR: THE NAVAL BATTLE EVENT!**

The contestants this time include: Juvia, Wendy, Chelia, Kagura, Yukino, Jenny, Sanji and Yeager.

''3...2...1.. HOLD ON JUST A SECOND, IT SEEMS THAT SANJI IS ALREADY OUT! HE GOT A NOSEBLEED FOLKS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!''

''God Damn it Sanji.'' said Zoro, face palming

''they are just setting this u for Sanji to lose huh?'' said Chopper

BEGIN!

Yukino opened right away with Libra, Setting the water pressure to high to push contestants down, however, Juvia swan against that current and knocked her back. Yeager charged for Jenny but Chelia jumped in from behind and hit him in the back.

 **SKY GOD'S HOWL!**

The attack sent everyone spiraling out of control, but Kagura Swan through like the mermaid she is and sent Yukino flying of of the sphere, just then, Juvia swan in and knocked out Wendy.

''JUVIA WHAT THE HECK?!''

''Sorry, but for gray's sake, everyone is my opponent on the battlefield!''

 **WATER NEBULA!**

She sent a strong stream of water against every other competitor, sending Jenny flying out followed by Chelia, Before Kagura came from behind and sent took her out.

''OH MY! WHAT A SHUTDOWN BY KAGURA, THIS WOMEN DOE'S NOT MESS AROUND!''

As Kagura puts her blade back and jumped out the sphere, thinking she won, but what greeted her was not the cheerful faces of her teammates, but an entire facepalming audience. Confused, she turned back only to realize that Yeager was still there, dizzy and floating around, but still there.

 **WHAT A LETDOWN! LOOKS LIKE KAGURA'S COOL WORKED AGAINST HER AS SHE MISSED YEAGER. BUT TO HER CREDIT, EVERYONE WOULD HAVE MISSED HIM! THE RULES WILL NOT CHANGE HOWEVER, AND QUATRO CERBERUS GAINS 10 POINTS!**

(Here are the current scores, just to keep track.)

1-Straw hats -44 points

3-Sabertooth -39 points

3-Fairy Tail team A -39 points

4-Fairy Tail team B -36 points

5-Mermaid Heels - 24 points

6-Quatro Cerberus -20 points

6-Lamia Scales -20 points

8-Blue Pegasus - 8 points

''i...'' Kagura said, speechless as she flops to the sandy ground in shock.

''we lost her.'' said Milliana.

Back in the medical room, Sanji woke up.

''Congrats champ, you blew it again.'' said Zoro

''Oh shut it.''

''Don't worry, our two last members will be out there fighting.''

''Brook and Franky?'' asked Sanji

''Yup, unless you want to reject that idea.''

''There's no way they're gonna win, I'm going in.'' said Sanji getting out of bed.

''You're not going anywhere.'' said Zoro drawing one of his swords, ''Trust me, we got this.''

 **AND NOW, FOR OUR NEXT EVENT, THE DOUBLE BATTLE! WE ALL KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, SO LET'S US BEGIN WITH OUR FIRST FIGHT, STRAW HAT'S BROOK AND FRANKY VS FAIRY TAIL'S NATSU AND GRAY!**

''Are you _Suuuupppperrrrr_ ready?'' asked Franky

''Even better, I'm all fired up!''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Brook and Franky vs Natsu and Gray

''So, you're the guy who one-shot Rufus, am I right?'' asked Gray.

''And what if I am?'' asked Brook.

''You're quite adept with Ice Magic too, it seems, this match will be very interesting.'' he responded, before jumping into the air and sent several ice spears flying at them.

 **ICE MAKE SPEARS!**

Brook swiftly dodged the spears, and drew his sword.

 **AUBADE COUP DROIT!**

Brook thrusted his rapier at Gray, sending a massive ice spike towards him.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu then jumped in front of Gray and charged at the spike, melting it, before rushing towards Brook.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **SOUL PARADE: SKATING RINK!**

Brook froze the floor, causing Natsu to slip, then he froze his legs to the ground, restricting his movement, allowing Franky to rush in.

 **FRANKY IRON BOXING!**

He showered Natsu in a flurry of punches as Natsu tried to break out of Brook's ice.

''Natsu!'' yelled Gray, ''Don't worry, I'll get him off you!''

 **ICE MAKE...**

 **GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!**

Brook leaps in and stabs Gray through the shoulder. Gray jumped back as Brook leapt in and swung at him with his blade, he dodged, and tried to hit Brook with a ice sword, causing Brook to parry. Brook then unleashed a flurry of thrusts at him, cutting him in multiple places.

 ** _''NO WAY! THE SUPPOSED TWO STRONGEST DUO IN FAIRY TAIL ARE GETTING THEIR ASSES HANDED TO THEM, IF THEY DON'T DO SOMETHING QUICK, THIS MIGHT BE OVER OVER SOON!''_**

''COME ON NATSU!'' Cheered Lucy

''DON'T LOSE GRAY! JUVIA BELIEVES IN YOU!'' Yelled Juvia

Just then, Brook felt the weight of his soul solid has increased, so he stopped the flurry to find it encased in ice, barely even able to lift it. Meanwhile, Natsu lifted his hand and stopped one of Franky's punches, who was overtaken by how strong he was grabbing his hand, so much so that he couldn't move it aa single inch.

''GOT IT!'' Said the two as they both uppercutted their respective opponents.

''So you got some fight in you still. Well that's just _SUUUUPPPERR!''_ Franky said as his shoulders opened, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

 **FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER!**

Several rockets fly out at Natsu.

''You're not messing around anymore it seems, well then, I'll end this quickly.'' said brook as he managed to pull out his soul solid

 **SWALLOW BANDELORE!**

Brook leapt at him and thrusted his rapier towards him multiple times. But Gray thought ahead.

 **ICE MAKE SHIELD!**

Gray created a ice shield, but Brook's thrust went right through and grazed gray's upper torso. He flinched as the wound froze, frostbiting his skin.

''Looks like that shield didn't do jack.'' said Brook

''Au contraire,'' said Gray, ''It did!''

Brook then found out his sword was stuck halfway through the shield, unable to pull out.

''NATSU NOW!'' Cried gray

''Got it!'' said Natsu as he kicked one of the missiles at Brook, who took the missile directly.

''BROOK!'' Cried Franky

Natsu took advanteage of the situation and grabbed Franky by the hair.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

He uppercutted Franky's chin, sending him flying through the air, then jumped up to his level.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!**

A massive gust of Fire sent Franky crashing back down.

''THEY DID IT! THEY TURNED THE FIGHT AROUND!'' cheered Makarov and the rest of the guild spectating.

''Brook?'' asked Franky

''Yes Frank?'' asked Brook

''You know back in thriller bark and Shanbody Archipelago when we worked together?'' asked Franky

''Yeah?''

''Maybe we should do more of that.''

''Agreed''

The two then rose from the smokes.

''Back for more?'' Asked Natsu

''Oh trust me. after this fight, you'll wish we weren't.'' said Brook

 **LULLABY FLECHE!**

Brook pulled out his guitar and played a drowsy tune, causing the Natsu and Gray to collapse to their knees, trying their best to stay awake.

 **COUP DE BURST!**

Franky put both his hand's together, creating a massive wind blast, blasting them to the edge of the arena.

 **SOUL PARADE: SHARD NOTES!**

Brook then stuck his soul solid into the wind blast, launching a storm of ice shards towards them. The two struggled against the wind as their skin and flesh got torn by the storm. when the storm cleared, the two were found behind a shredded ice shield. Gray then signalized Natsu to go all out on them.

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON MODE!**

Lightning surrounded his body, as Natsu charged at the two.

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!**

The swipe was intense, and Brook as sent flying into the air. Franky, however, barely withstood the attack, as he sent return fire.

 **FRANKY IRON BOXING!**

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

The two exchanged blow for blow. Slowly but surely, Natsu was overpowering franky. Franky however, moved into a defensive position as he signalized Brook to ''do it!''

 **SWALLOW BOND AVANT!**

Brook came down from the sky like a spear and jammed his rapier through Natsu's leg, Knocking him to his knees, Franky then took advantage of the situation as swung his fist at him.

 **STRONG HAMMER!**

He sent Natsu flying back as Gray jumped in to return fire.

 **ICE MAKE CANON!**

 **FRANKY CANON!**

Franky's shoulder canons exchanged fire with that of Gray's, then Natsu came in from the left.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Brook jumped in front of Natsu however

 **GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!**

Both attacks connected, causing Natsu to cough out Blood and Brook's skull to crack. Gray turned his attention to Natsu, but was struck in the ribs as a result by Franky.

 **STRONG RIGHT!**

He launched a chain hand at Gray, and pulled him towards him, where he winded up this left fist.

 **STRONG HAMMER!**

 **ICE MAKE HAMMER!**

As Franky delivered a full body blow to Gray, breaking half of his ribs, he was Struck in the head by a giant Ice hammer. Natsu the got up and hit Franky's Back.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Franky turned around, pissed as hell as returned fire with another Strong hammer. Gray used a ice make Bow and tried to shot Franky from afar, but Brook intercepted with a slash down his chest. Gray stumbled, was was able to pick himself up and kick Brook in the stomach, knocking him into Franky.

''Natsu now!'' Gray said as he stood by Natsu.

''Could it be?'' everyone in Fairy Tail Thought.

Natsu breathed in as Gray concentrated his ice magic into his Ice Made Canon.

''A UNISON RAID!''

When the two got up, they were faced with a strong gust of wind as the two launched their ultimate attack.

 **CRIMSON ICE STORM: PHOENIX BLADE OF YMIR!**

Ice met Fire, which created a massive blast, blowing a hole through the entire arena. the audience was in complete silence. as the smoke cleared, they saw Franky, lying on the ground.

 **THE STRAW HATS ARE DOWN! THIS MAY BE IT FOLKS! THIS MAY BE IT!**

Natsu and Gray walked up to Franky, who was barely conscious.

''hey'' said Natsu smiling, ''Let's fight again.''

''Yeah'' responded Franky, ''You will need a rematch.''

as the two were confused as to why they would need a rematch as they won, Franky's nipples shun wildly, releasing a flurry of light,.

 **FRANKY NIPPLE LIGHT!**

The two were blinded for a second. But when their visions came back, they heard a voice behind them.

''It's over, I've cut you.'' said Brook.

''HUH?''

 **HANAUTA SANCHOU: YAHAZU GIRI!**

Suddenly, a decisive slash happened, taking both of them out.

 **NATSU AND GRAY ARE DOWN! WHAT A COME-FROM-BEHIND VICTORY! THE STRAWHATS GAIN 10 POINTS! WHAT A RESULT!**

Everyone in the crew cheered as they saw their score climb to 54

''Just you wait.'' said Makarov

''Until the final event.'' said Goldmine

''Everyone in our guild will be fighting'' said Sting.

''Get Prepared.'' said Bob

''FOR IN THE FINAL EVENT, YOU WILL BE OUR TARGET STRAW HATS!'' Said all the guild masters in unison.

''I can't wait to fight you, Zoro.'' said Erza

Meanwhile, outside the Arena...

''They won so soon? alright, it's time to start phase two!'' said a familiarly larger figure

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. The Final Is Near

_**WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! (YES, YOU THE AUDIENCE) IN CASE YOU FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED, TO SUMMARIZE, BROOK AND FRANKY BARELY WON BY A HAIR AGAINST NATSU AND GRAY, AND ARE NOW VERY MUCH IN THE LEAD WITH 54 POINTS, HOWEVER, WITH FAIRY TAIL'S B TEAM, COMPOSED OF LAXUS AND MIRA JUMPING TO SECOND WITH 46 POINTS AFTER A WIN WITH SABERTOOTH'S ORGA AND RUFUS, IT WOULD SEEM THAT THIS COULD BE ANYONE'S GAME! SOME OF THE OTHER BATTLES INCLUDED MERMAID HEEL'S MILLIANA AND ARANIA VS REN AND EVE FROM BLUE PEGASUS, IN WHICH MERMAID HEEL ALSO WON BY A HAIR, AND THE FIGHT BETWEEN LAMIA SCALE AND QUATRO CERBERUS, WHERE JURA SOLOED BACCHUS AND YEAGER! THESE WEREN'T AS INTERESTING FIGHTS, SO I, AS THE WRITER JUST SUMMARIZED WHAT YOU'VE MISSED, LIKE THE CURRENT SCORES:**_

 __1-Straw hats -54 points

2-Fairy Tail team B -46 points

4-Sabertooth -39 points

4-Fairy Tail team A -39 points

5-Mermaid Heels - 34 points

6-Lamia Scales - 30 points

6-Quatro Cerberus -20 points

8-Blue Pegasus - 8 points (poor them :'( )

 _ **Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

Near the council building, who was undergoing repair, A certain man in a top hat flew out of the building to meet his captain.

''Did you replace the security footage?'' asked Blackbeard.

''It's been done.''

''Perfect, the trap is set, now, We just have to light the fuse.''

Meanwhile, inside the council building...

''Are you sure this is real?!'' asked Yajima.

''Its what we found on the security footage, so yeah.'' replied Lahar

''But why would he be doing this?''

''Beats me, but one thing's for sure, they are definitely getting arrested for this.''

''I refuse.'' said Yajima, '' They've already captivated the favor of the audience, and I refuse you to arrest a guild until presented with further and stronger evidence, more than some security footage! good night.''

 _Meanwhile, at some bar..._

''THREE CHEERS FOR BROOK AND FRANKY!'' Cheered the Straw Hats, who were partying hard with every other guild.

''Damn, those guys are so much like us, even the master is as silly as Natsu.'' Lisanna commented

''Speaking of Natsu, where is he?'' asked Lucy.

''In bed, recovering, I told Wendy not to heal him until the final event.'' said Lisanna.

''why?'' asked Lucy.

''BROOK! FRANKY! FIGHT ME AGAIN! I WANT A REMATCH!'' Yelled Natsu, covered in bandages, rushing through the door

''because that.'' replied Lisanna.

''Why isn't he in bed anyways?'' asked Lucy.

''Sorry, that what my bad, he bribed me with sweets.'' said Chopper, walking up to them.

''What... he...'' Lisanna and Lucy uttered shocked.

''Something wrong?'' asked Chopper with an innocent face.

''SO CUTE!'' The two cried out, sandwiching Chopper between their Breasts while cuddling him.

''MMPHHHH!''

Meanwhile, Erza (Whom I realized wasn't in any other event, I'm sorry, i just noticed) was chatting with Kagura, until Minerva plopped in on their conversation in a very bad mood.

''Alright, what in the world are you two talking about?!'' asked Minerva aggressively.

''Jeez, calm down Minerva, what's working you up so much?'' asked Erza

''Oh nothing, you know, except the fact that we, the two strongest guild's in Fiore currently, are getting our asses handed to us by some guild that came from god knows where...'' She replied in angry and sarcastic tone, ''Don't you think we should discuss a strategy or something? some kind of alliance, especially against Zoro, because from what I saw in the doppelganger event, he basically took out Fiore's top 7 guild's Single-handedly"

''Kabo already established that each clone only has a third of the original's power, plus those clones only attack, and don't think about weak spots, I think I can take him.'' Said Erza confidently

''Dream on red head, but if you get your ass kicked, I ain't helping you.'' said Minerva in a sassy tone.

Meanwhile, with Mavis...

''Finally, it's done,'' she said proudly.

''What is first?'' asked Makarov, walking into the room.

''My strategy to defeat the Straw Hats.''

''You sure about that?'' asked A long nosed man, leaning against the wall.

''USSOP? HOW DID YOU-''

''I've been here, you never noticed.''

''wait, you can see her?'' asked Makarov.

''Nope, But I feel her presence.''

''How much of my plan did you see?''

''I don't need to know your plans, trust me.'' He said as he left the room, ''No one can escape the eyes of a sniper.''

''We'll see about that Ussop.'' said Mavis.

As everyone was partying, Luffy left the building as he saw Jellal's silhouette near the outside. He meet up with him once more.

''Got anything?'' Asked Luffy

''Ever since our encounter with him in the council building, nope, nothing.'' said Jellal

''What do you think they're even doing? they attack the council once, and was never seen again.'' Asked Luffy

''Should we re-investigate the building?''

''Maybe, but I refuse, it's the final event tomorrow, and I want to see my team win!''

''Fine by me, I'll go myself.''

With Gray...

 _''They are quite something, these Straw Hats, But I won't lose to them, not this time.''_

With Mira...

 _''Sanji... You're a nice guy, but you're going down tomorrow!''_

With Laxus...

 _''I can't wait to fight you, Sanji._

With Natsu...

 _''FRANKY, BROOK, ZORO, SANJI, USSOP, PREPARE YOURSELF, YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!''_

With Erza...

 _''Zoro, prepare, tomorrow, you're toast...''_

Every guild members in unison (except for the Strawhats)

 _''In the Final Event: The Dragon King Festival!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. WTF! WEBSITE GLITCH UPDATE

**WTF?! MOST OF MY REVIEWS ARE NOT SHOWING UP! IT MY REVIEW COUNT IS AT 56, BUT IT CANNOT FIND 3 OF THE CURRENT REVIEWS, I HAVE SEVERAL QUESTIONS I NEED TO ANSWER, BUT THE WEBSITE SIMPLY CANNOT FIND THE REVIEWS, EVEN AFTER I CLICKED THE LINK TO IT IN MY GMAIL, IF ANYONE CAN HELP ME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR REPORT TO A MODERATOR, THANK YOU.**


	12. The Dragon King Festival: Part 1

**THE DRAGON KING FESTIVAL IS FINALLY UNDERWAY! WILL FAIRY TAIL WIN ONCE MORE? OR WILL THE NEWCOMER GUILD WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE, THE STRAW HATS, TAKE THEIR THRONE AS NUMBER ONE IN FIORE? IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT!**

The guild members came out the doors, given a introduction my Kabo and the rest of the commentators. And a huge cheer was given when The Straw Hats Flooded out of the door.

''With all these guild members to take out, take leaves us with 63 points! we can still win this!'' said Blue Pegasus in their corner.

''Remember Mavis's tactics.'' said Erza, ''And keep in mind that we have a mutual alliance with mermaid Heel and Sabertooth.''

''COME ON EVERYONE! 3...2...1... WILD!'' Says you know who.

''Zoro... You're my main target.'' said Kagura.

''I'm all fired up!'' said Natsu.

 **ALL PARTICIPANTS IN THEIR RESPECTIVE CORNERS, 3...2...1... GO!**

As the battle began, Multiple guild members from every guild rushed in. Fairy Tail team A and B moved to their designated locations, and according to planned, Hibiki, Eve and Ren were in a fight with Lyon and Chelia, Allowing Juvia to take advantage and jump in.

 **WATER NEBULA!**

All three members were taken out, bumping Fairy Tail Team B's points to 49. Chelia expected Lyon to attack, but forgot that Lyon would never attack Juvia, and by the time that realization sunk in, she was long gone. Mean while, Bacchus cornered Beth, and took her out, bumping Quatro Cerberus up to 21 points.

Near the ports, A massive ice geyser stood, were Ichiya and Jenny were trapped in, a ice geyser made from Gray, bumping team A to 45 points. Meanwhile, Rogue's shadow tangled Bacchus's leg as he was choking out Toby and Yuka, taking all three of them out and rising their team's score to 46 points.

Jura on the other hand, had taken out Arania, Risley and Even Orga later on, bumping Lamia's score to 33 points.

 ** _THE GUILDS ARE RUNNING WILD, HOWEVER, IS IT JUST ME, OR IS THE STRAW HATS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?_**

''Mavis?'' asked Makarov.

''No... I did not predict this, Did Ussop actually outsmart me? this can't be!'' Mavis said as tears weld up her eyes, ''This can't be...''

''OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, SOMEONE COMFORT HER!''

Just then, Every gasped as Ussop, who ,according to the message spelled out by the flare, was team leader, Climbed to the top of the center tower and shoot a flare, causing every other guild to run at them.

''What's going on, why would... WAIT! EVERYONE! DON'T GO TO THEM!'' Yelled Mavis in a panic.

''What's going on?'' asked Makorov, Suddenly, massive Plants sprouted out near the towers as The Straw Hat's score bumped up by two, putting them at 56 as Yeager and Novally was sent flying on the film lachrima.

''I wondered why make their weakest member the team leader.''

''Why?'' asked Makorov

''one word.'' said Mavis.

As Rufus leaped at Ussop to take him out, a certain bony figure fell from the sky like a spear, taking him out instantly, bumping their score to 57. higher in the sky, lied a cloud, probably the one Brook jumped off of due to his light weight. Meanwhile, Gray was running towards the tower, like everyone else, when he ran into Lyon and Chelia. They were about to Unison raid the solitary Gray when The same bony javelin that took out Rufus landed between them.

''YOHOHOHO! that was fun!''

Just then, Wendy ran into the bunch.

''Gray don't worry, I came to help!''

''Wendy!'' Chelia yelled out cheerfully.

''Oh, heya Chelia!'' Wendy said, Equally happy.

''Give up Brook'' said Gray, there's 4 of us and one of you.

''I believe you're mistaken'' Brook said as he drew his blade, ''There is only two of you.''

''Wha...''

 **SOUL PARADE!**

He waved his sword, Causing a freezing wind to envelop the streets they were fighting in. Lyon and Gray, being ice users, made it out, but was shocked when they saw their partners have both become Ice statues. The score once more, bumped up by 2, leaving the Straw Hats with 59 points.

''Lyon?''

''Gray?''

''Team-up?''

The two looked at Brook. who's Soul was radiating out of his body.

''Agreed.''

Meanwhile, Erza rushed past the numerous Plant Monsters that took out so many people, just then, the streets became calm, no one was nearby. Erza wondered if she had made a wrong turn when suddenly, Massive vines appeared, sealing off all exits. Just then, she felt a demonic-like aura behind her.

''Well, Well, looks like the mouse Trap caught the Fairy.'' said a menacing voice. As Erza turned around, a shock of excitement ran down her spine as the man she sought to defeat stood in front of her: Roronoa Zoro.

Gajeel was no fool, and stood by the shortcut that leads to the tower, when a certain Sumas ran past him, covered in wounds. Gajeel took the opportunity and slammed him into the wall, knocking him out, and bumping up Fairy Tail's points to 50 points. Just then, he saw who was chasing him: Sanji.

''Well if it isn't curly Mc Nosebleed himself'' said Gajeel, instantly in his Shadow Iron Dragon Form, ''I've been waiting to fight you after that battle you had with Mira, you we'rent able to beat her, so I'm certain you are nothing compared to my level of...''

 **DIABLE JAMBE: FLANCHET STRIKE!**

Sanji didn't even stop to listen, he just kicked Gajeel square in the chest, sending him flying halfway across the entire map as 59 jumped to 60, rendering the guilds speechless. Just then, a lightning bolt stuck down, Forcing Sanji to jump out of the Way. Just then,he stood face to face with Laxus.

''You did quite the job against Gajeel, maybe you won't be as bad an opponent as I though.'' said Laxus.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere..._

''hehehe... maybe it's time for another joyride.'' said a dark figure.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Brook falls

Somewhere near the far east of the arena, Erza and Zoro were engaged in a high octane sword fight. The two were fighting in very different styles however, while Erza was graceful yet decisive with her movement, like a fairy dancing in the wind, Zoro was ruthless and was non stop on the offense, like a untamed wild beast.

 **SANTORYUU: RENGOKU ONIGIRI!**

Zoro charged at her, swinging all three swords at once and cutting down the entire street block they were fighting in. just then, Erza came down from the sky in her Giant's armor and swung her spear at him. Zoro blocked it, and the shockwave sunk the floor, pushing him down.

 **FLARE BURST!**

She then switched to her flame empress armor and transmitted her fire through her spear, creating a giant fire pillar. She then jumped back and sent several other fire slashes into the fire pillar, creating a massive fireball.

''WAY TO GO ERZA!'' Cheered several guild members.

Zoro's silhouette was faint, but erza saw it just as it assumed a pose. Erza prepared, and switched to her morning star armor.

 **YAKU ONI GIRI!**

Zoro charged out of the flames with three flaming blades, slashing at Erza.

 **PHOTON SLICER!**

She blasted two massive beams light at Zoro, who tore through them like they were paper.

 _''He ripped my Magic like it was nothing?''_

 **TOWER CLIMB!**

Zoro then slashed upwards with his two swords, cutting both of Erza's shoulders. Erza switched to her Black wing Armor to fly up to him.

 **MOON FLASH!**

 **RETURN!**

Zoro slashed downwards with both blades as Erza was charging him, causing the two to clash in a flurry of light. Erza had the better air control, however, and grabbed Zoro by the neck and slammed him into a building.

 ** _AMAZING! TITANIA IS NOT PLAYING AROUND HERE! THERE's A REASON WHY SHE'S FAIRY TAIL'S STRONGEST! ZORO BETTER RECOVER SOON, OR THEY ARE HE IS GONNA BE IN DEEP TROUBLE!_**

 _''That's weird, I know for a fact that that won't be enough to keep him down, so isn't he making any moves?''_

 **GREAT BUDDHA CHOP!**

Suddenly, the building was sliced into four pieces horizontally. then one of the building segments was thrown at Erza.

 **MOON FLASH!**

She sliced the segment in two, only to find Zoro right behind it, in a slashing position.

 **108 POUND CANON!**

A massive flying slash hit her at point blank, sending her crashing into a building. Zoro then Jumps back, his right leg bulged as he kicked another building segment into the air, before sending into the building Erza was in.

''Was that all? come on Titania, hit me harder next time.'' said Zoro.

Then, out of the rumbles flew a blurry flash, zipping straight towards Zoro.

 **SONIC CLAWS!**

 **DEVIL HORSE!**

Zoro predicted her attacked and parried it, causing blood to drip off Erza's hands. Zoro than turned around to deliver a slash at her Neck, but was kicked in the face before the slash connected. Erza turned up to see Kagura, standing next to her.

''Are you alright Erza?''

''uh, yeah.''

''Good, now let's finish this!''

meanwhile...

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**

 **DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHI!**

Sanji and Laxus clashed in a flurry of hits.

''Not bad.'' said Laxus, coughing out some blood.

''I was about to say the same thing.'' said Sanji, wipng off some of his blood.

Suddenly, a massive stone wall appeared between them, separating them. Laxus ended up face to face with Jura.

''crap...''

meanwhile...

 **AUBADE COUP DROITE!**

Brook slipped past Gray and Lyon's barrage and stabbed Gray through the shoulder. Lyon sent several ice eagles, but they all hit Gray instead. Brook then appeared behind Lyon as two slashes appeared on his chest.

''Damn, we can't hit him!'' said Gray.

''All we need to do is pin him down! why is this so difficult?! questioned Lyoné

 **GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!**

Brook charged forwards, knocking both of them down.

''damn, he's not even giving us enough time to think!'' said Lyon.

''Listen, planning is what I do best, if only I could figure out his weak point.''

''I'll buy you some time.'' said Lyon.

as Lyon charged at him, Gray carefully observed his fighting style.

''He isn't touching the ground most of the time, why is that? wait...'' Gray suddenly realised.

''LYON STOP ATTACKING!'' Gray yelled as he pulled out a ice bow, ''Go on the defensive!''

Lyon quickly made a ice dome to protect himself as Gray fired three arrows at him. Brook easily bounced off the arrows and lunged towards Gray.

''That's it!'' he said as he was sent back flying by a sword strike. ''IT'S OVER NOW!'' Gray yelled as he put up a ice dome of his own.

''what do you plan on accomplishing?''

''I've figured out your weakness Brook.'' said Gray as he put his hands on the floor.

 **ICE MAKE FLOOR!**

Brook quickly jumped up to prevent getting pinned.

''What were you thinking?''

''yeah gray, I havent quite figured out what you figured out tell me!'' said Lyon.

''Just watch.''

''It doesn't matter what you do you know, one hit and you',re done.'' said Brook.

''then try to hit me.''

Brook then realised as he was floating in the air, that there was no attacks to bounce off of.

''Your weakness is that as long as we don't attack you, you have nothing to stand on to avoid own attacks.''

''No matter, i'll just...''

to brook's surprise, even the building nearby have been covered in ice.

''YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN ANYMORE, LYON GET HIM NOW!''

 **ICE MAKE SNOW DRAGON!**

Brook was hit from below with a snow dragon, however, he recovered, barely, and lunged at Lyon, stabbing him through the stomach.

''It's over now.''

''Yeah...'' said Lyon, ''For you too!''

As Lyon said that, he Froza Brook's arm to him.

'' DO IT GRAY!''

 **ICE IMPACT!**

A massive Ice hammer struck both of them, taking them both out and rising Fairy Tail Team A's score to 47

''One down, four more to go.'' said Gray panting.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Zoro vs The Femme Fatale

**SLASH POSE!**

 **PENTAGRAM SWORD!**

The two Swords women swung at Zoro, who was locked in a defensive position to counter each blow. He Jumped up to dodge Kagura's slash and spun, knocking away every sword flying at him.

 **ITTORYUU: FLYING DRAGON BLAZE!**

Zoro charged down at Kagura, setting her sword ablaze the second it came in contact with Zoro's Shusui. Zoro then followed up with a series of blows. Kagura was struggling to counter them due to the fire, which was burning her hands the longer she held. She couldn't swing back to put out the flames either, as it would leave her wide open. Erza charged in for the save, luckily.

 **TERIN: BLUMENBLATT!**

All her swords stormed in like petals, striking Zoro in multiple areas. Kagura was able to regain balance, finally, and went in to follow up.

 **MIGHTY POSE!**

She pierced Zoro, who despite blocking, was sent flying into a building. Just then, His body was trapped in a bubble.

''what is this?'' thought Zoro.

 _''Wait, could it be?''_ thought Erza

 **YAGDO RIGORA!**

 ** _ITS MINERVA! SABERTOOTH'S MINERVA HAS JOINED THE FREIGHT!_**

''It's good to see you Minerva.'' said Erza.

''same, sorry I took your prey though.'' said Minerva lustfully, ''He was just so tempting.''

 **360 POUND CANON!**

A massive air slash emerged from the smokes, hitting all three.

''He didn't go down?!'' said Minerva, shocked.

''He couldn't have.'' replied Kagura, ''This isn't the type of guy who would get taken out so easily.''

''So a third woman joins the freight huh?'' said Zoro, heavily damaged, but still standing, ''No matter, this will all be over soon.''

''Are you sure about that?'' asked Erza, ''You are currently pinned against the corner.''

''That may be true.'' said Zoro as he took off his kimono and put on his bandanna.

 _*The very very very strongest theme plays in the background._

''Put a beast is at his most ferocious when cornered.''

Just then, a dark aura formed around Zoro as even the sky darkened.

''What is this?!'' asked Erza.

''killing intent Erza, Sheer, raw killing intent.'' answered Kagura.

 **DEMON AURA NINE SWORD STYLE: BLACK ASURA!**

Zoro's head split into three and his two arms became six, Black mark enveloped his entire body as his eyes grew red in blood lust.

''such power... is he even human?'' thought Minerva.

 ** _THIS IS JUST UNREAL! ZORO, WHO TOOK OUT EVERYONE IN THE DOPPELGANGER EVENT HAS SEEM TO HAVE TURNED INTO A DEMON LIKE CREATURE!_**

''dodge.'' said Zoro.

 ****''huh?'' thought all three

 **MUTTSU NO BUKI HAKAI (SIX ARMS OF DESTRUCTION)**

had it not been for Zoro's warning, all three of them would be dead, but they all jumped back and watched as the entire arena was divided into six, and split open as well, causing unsuspecting contestants like Rocker and Milliana to fall to the basement.

''one slash... just who is he?'' Kagura uttered in awe.

 **''I feel your fear!''** Zoro said in a demon like voice as he charged towards Kagura.

 **JIGOKU NO MON (HELL'S GATE)**

Zoro struck Kagura with his left blade, smashing her into the ground as she coughed out a net of blood. Minerva pinned his legs to the ground as Erza jumped in to save her. She swung at what looked like a weak spot. Zoro blocked with one of his arms and slashed her with three other blades.

''wait, those aren't illusion?'' she thought.

''Don't let him out of your sight!'' yelled Minerva, ''We got to work together.

 **''Yes, you don't EVER want me out of your sight.''** said Zoro was he suddenly appeared behind her.

''huh?! when did he...''

 **FURUBODIBUREKA! (FULL BODY BREAKER!)**

He slammed Minerva with all nine of his back handles, then struck her with the blunt side of all his nine blades. Minerva could hear nothing but her bones cracking as she screamed in pain. Zoro was about to finish the combo his slashing her with the sharp side of his nine blades when Erza jumped in and kicked him in the stomach, followed by Kagura lowering the gravity, kicking him into the sky.

 **SAIGAI TATSUMAKI! (DISASTER TORNADO)**

A massive black tornado of slashes struck down all three of our female fatales, sending them plummening to the basement. Zoro Jumped down, Slashing Kagura and Erza in the stomach three times each, then grabbed Erza and threw her into Minerva, crashing both of them into Falling rubble.

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

He generated a massive slash, Blasting both Erza and Minerva. Kagura flew down to try and counter him.

 **SLASHING POSE!**

 **MAKYUUSEN!**

Instead of cutting Zoro, Kagura received several mini slash wounds as Zoro proceeds to bounce off her towards Minerva. But before he could cut Minerva, She swapped places with Erza, having Erza block. the two then had a sword fight in midair as Kagura and Minerva jumped in to help, leading to a flurry all the way to the ground. as the crash happened, The bodies of Kagura, Erza and Minerva flew out, crashing into nearby pillars and rocks as Zoro stood, holding his sword up triumphantly.

 _ **WHAT A MONSTER! NOT EVEN THE TOP THREE WOMEN OF THIS COMPETITION CAN STAND UP TO HIM!**_

''he may even be stronger than Gildarts.'' Said Makarov with bulged eyes.

''I think we're way past that league.'' said Max, in equal shock.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **ROARING THUNDER!**

Laxus threw in all he got into that punch, taking out Jura and bumping team B's score to 55 points.

''*pant *pant, I wasted too much strength fighting him, damn, now where's that Sanji?''

 _Meanwhile..._

Tauros! get her!

don't let down Pisces!

 **THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!**

A massive lightning bolt took out the two celestial spirits.

''damn, where do these creatures keep popping out of?'' thought Nami.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **DIABLE JAMBE: SPECTRE!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **ICE MAKE SPEARS!**

Sanji clashed with Natsu and Gray.

 _Meanwhile..._

''sorry everyone, but Mermaid heel needed these points.'' said Milliana, sitting on Roker and Juvia, who were both tied up, raking mermaid heel up to 36 points.

 _meanwhile..._

''what have I gotten myself into?'' asked Ussop crying.

''where are you long nose?'' sung Mira, looking for him.

''To think Brook would have lost, everyone else is Busy, I have no choice!''

Ussop jumps out of cover.

''I'm so regretting this.''

 **POP GREEN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Sanji's betrayal

_There was a team, a team of five, Five brave Strawhats, then one bit the dust, now only four remain..._

"Yukino! I may have a way to beat her!" Cried Lucy, heavily panting from summoning too many spirits.

"interesting, let me hear!" Said Yukino.

 **THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!**

A massive lightning bolt struck the both of them down.

"whew, thank god Zoro attracted so many clouds, making these large thunderbolts have become a breeze"

 **REGULUS IMPACT!**

Leo charged her from behind, only for her entire body to fade away.

"Another mirage?!"

"yup, look out though, this one left a special gift for you." Said Nami, suddenly behind him.

 **THUNDER BOMB TEMPO!**

A burst a lightning bursts out of the ground, blowing Leo apart.

"damn it, I'm sorry Lucy" he uttered as he vanished.

"alright, now that he's done with,"

"EAT THIS!" Lucy jumped at her with her whip, only to once again hit a mirage. nami then popped out behind her and hit her in the back of the head.

"looks like it's over for you."

"Not quite, DO IT LUCY!"

suddenly, the Lucy she hit turned into two like creatures and flew off as the real Lucy, along with Yukino and Virgo lunged out from behind her, out of a hole and charged at her in a glow of light.

 **URANO METRIA!**

A flurry of light covered the entire arena, blowing Nami away.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yelled Luffy.

"Beats me, but this isn't looking good, we are down to three people." Replied Robin

"Ussop, don't lose." Said Chopper.

"We did it Yukino. Yukino?" Lucy turned around to see her passed out from exhaustion, bumping team A's score to 49.

 _Meanwhile..._

Sanji was holding off Gray and Natsu fairly well, due to grays injuries, though he had a hard time keeping up with Natsu due to the fact that his Diable Jambe did nothing to him. Sanji Ducked under Gray, who launched several ice spears at him and kicked him square in the throat.

Natsu jumped in to counter, but he blocked his fire fist as well. Then Gray jumped in for a return fire on the other side, striking Sanji in the sides, Sanji jumped back and kicked down a building, launching it's debris at them.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

 **ICE MAKE GAUNTLET!**

The duo smashed through the debris, only to have a flaming heel at the end to greet them.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: GRILL SHOT!**

His heel dig into the arena floor, causing the three to fall down.

"crap, where is he?" Asked Natsu

 **SKY WALK!**

Suddenly, Sanji jumped in from behind and hit Natsu in the spine, then moved to Gray, striking him several time in the chest.

"You lose Fairy Tail, the air is my territory." Said Sanji, in the middle of both of them, with both legs blazing.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: HELL'S MEMOIRS!**

A massive fireball covered the entire underground. Taking out Gray in the process and launching Natsu far away.

"HAHA FOOL, FIRE DOESN'T WORK ON ME!" Said Natsu, before landing head first into Rogue, knocking him unconscious. Jumping team a to 50 points.

"well, that should keep the flame kid busy, now, where's that Laxus fella?"

Suddenly, Sanji's women sense was tingling (yes he has one of those), suggesting that a young maiden is in distress somewhere. So he looked over only to see Zoro, in his dark Asura form, wiping the floor with three beautiful women.

 _Meanwhile, in Erza's POV_

 _"_ We can't beat him!" Said Erza, "he's way too strong."

" **What's wrong? Keep fighting, or the beast will have a feast on its prey tonight."** Said Zoro menacingly.

"Erza! Do you still have second origin?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes, thanks for reminding me, SECOND ORIGIN RELE..."

"DONT USE IT!" She quickly exclaimed

"?"

"listen, I have a plan."

"Im listening."

"listen, I can refill your first magic pool. It will only take five minutes, we need Kagura to distract Zoro in the meantime. After the refill, I want you to empty it out and use all of it into one attack to knock him down, then release your second magic pool to finish him off."

"Got it, Kagura?"

"Already on it" she said as she unsheathed her blade.

"oh? Planning something aren't we?" Asked Zoro

"En garde Zoro, I'm your opponent"

"How foolish."

She swung at Zoro with all her strength, slashing even a part of the city outside the arena. But when the smoke cleared, Zoro was blocking the sword with only two of his.

"but how?"

"sayonara, Kagura."

 **ICHIBUG...**

 **DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHIS!**

Suddenly, Sanji came flying out of nowhere and kicked Zoro into the distance.

"SANJI WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I SAW WHAT YOUVE DONE, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BULLY THESE FAIR MAIDENS ANY LONGER"

"YOUR LOVE OF WOMEN HAS GOTTEN THE BEST OF YOU, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Make me." Said Sanji

"Sanji? What are you..."

Sanji didn't answer, he only gave them a thumbs up, signalling that he will be the distraction before charging in.

 **DIABLE JAMBE...**

 **ASURA...**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	16. Zoro vs Basically Everyone

**EVIL EXPLOSION!**

Ussop ran through the streets as energy balls rained from the sky, all the why yelling out how much of mistake he was partaking in. Mira was playing with him, not even using her top speed while she saw her prey run away like a scared rat.

''Come on dear, we haven't got all day, why don't you just give up?'' she said lustfully.

''LIKE HELL I AM!'' Ussop yelled back.

 **POP GREEN: RAFFLESIDON!**

A massive flower appeared, releasing it's gas upon the demoness.

''there, that should keep her distracted.''

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

a stream of dark spikes shoot through the smoke towards Ussop, who cowardly ducked out of the way to avoid it.

''that didn't work?!''

''Game Over.'' said Mira, suddenly behind him with both her hands joined together at his face, ready for a point blank shoot.

 **SAIGAI TATSUMAKI!**

A massive tornado blew out of the ground, knocking Mira away from Ussop.

''what was that?!'' asked Mira before her eyes widened as she saw Sanji.

''Is that all?'' asked Zoro, ''I was expecting more out of you Sanji.''

''heh, I'm just getting started.'' he said as he jumped in for a axe kick.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHI!**

 **ASURA: TETSU NO YOSAI! (IRON FORTRESS)**

Zoro joined all nine arms together in order to block Sanji's kick.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: DEUXIÈME HACHI!**

Sanji kicked with his second leg, upping the damage and sending Zoro flying back down the hole he made.

''*pant *pant that ought a teach you to mess with innocent women on my watch!''

''Sanji? what are you doing? why are you fighting your own teammate?''

''I just couldn't bear to see him bully those women down there, I had to help, even if they weren't part of my guild.''

''and who was he fighting?''

''beats me, but I won't lose to...''

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

A massive flying slash rose from the ground, cutting off their chat, as well as Sanji's shoulder.

''well, that's my cue to leave.'' he said, jumping back down.''

''wait!'' Mira said while flying towards him, ''I'll help too!''

the duo arrive back down to the bottom temple, face to face with Zoro, meditating on a piece of stone.

''well, well, well, looks like you brought a friend along.''

''Enough of your chit-chats, are we here to meditate or to fight?''

''well if you insist.''

suddenly, Zoro appeared in front of Mira.

''let's start with the weaker target!''

 **ASURA: ICHIBUGIN!**

Mira was sent flying with the swing of a blade, causing her to smash through several pillars and coughing of ounces of blood.

''MIRA!''

Zoro then appeared begin Sanji with all nine of his arms bulged up.

''you're wide open!''

 **KYUGORI ZAKE!**

Sanji was hit with a full blown hit, sending him crashing through several buildings.

''Sanji!'' Mira yelled as she flew in, only to get stopped by Zoro.

''OUT OF MY WAY!'' She yelled as she swung at Zoro.

Zoro blocked the swing, then slashed her with two of his blades, so she jumped back to fight from range and launched two bark energy balls, two of which Zoro deflected. Zoro then ran in to strike her, forcing Mira to close her wings in a defensive position. Zoro took that opportunity to kick her in the stomach and swing at her.

 **POELE FRIT: SPECTRE!**

Sanji jumped back in, delivering a barrage of kicks to Zoro's sides, causing him to jump back.

''Mira, are you okay?!'' he asked concerned.

''Aw, how sweet.'' she said, ''though you are a little TOO kind though, I appreciate your care.''

''hey lovebirds, we still fighting? I got three more girls to take care of after you to let's speed this up!''

The two looked at each other.

''ready to die?'' asked Sanji

''Ready when you are.''

and the both jumped in towards Zoro with their most powerful attacks.

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

 **HELL'S MEMOIRS!**

 _Meanwhile..._

''how much longer?'' asked Erza

''just a few more minutes'' answered Minerva.

suddenly, a huge explosion appeared in front of them. as the dust cleared, they saw Sanji and Mira's heavily wounded and unconscious bodies. Zoro himself wasn't looking too great either, but a hell of a lot better than Sanji and Mira. Strawhat's score however didn't rise as Zoro cut down his own teammate.

''crap, we're running out of time!'' said Minerva.

''I'll hold him off.'' said Kagura as she charged into the freight.

...

as the sounds of bones breaking and Kagura's body hitting the floor time and time again resonated throughout the arene, Minerva's palms were getting sweaty. Suddenly, Erza felt a massive boost in magic power as hr magic reserve was fully replenished.

''It's done!''

''so is she.'' said Zoro, holding Kagura by the neck before dropping her.

''KAGURA!'' She yelled as she charged in in her Fairy Armadura armor for a decisive swing.

''Do you really think a attack of that level would be enough to stop me? quit dreaming!'' he said as he assumed a slashing pose. Just then, Kagura sprung onto Zoro, grabbing his chest.

''what the?!''

''REVENGE!'' she yelled as she suplexed Zoro into Erza's swing, generating a giant explosion which knocked out Kagura, bumping Fairy Tail team A to 55 points.

As the smokes cleared, Zoro was on his knees, but so was Erza, both sides were exhausted. as the audience were biting their fingers off, Zoro got up.

''*pant well I gotta admit, that last attack caught me off guard, but it must have taken quite a toll on you. *pant''

''not quite...'' Erza responded with a smirk.

 **SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!**

''WHAT THE?!''

 **TENRIN ARMOR: BLUMENBLATT!**

Swords rained down like petals, slashing Zoro several times.

'' **Why you!''**

 **ASURA: MAKYUUSEN!**

She was severely cut in several places as Zoro grabbed her by the neck.

''This ends her Erza.''

''interesting'' the girl said as Zoro eyes widened to find he was actually holding Minerva, ''You were actually blind enough to think I was Erza.''

Just then, Erza rushed at him from behind wearing her Nakagami Armor, charging towards him with all of her magic focused in her weapon.

''THANKS FOR NOTIFYING!'' he yelled, attempting to swing at full force to stop Erza, until he saw that his arms were held back by something.

''I GOT HIS ARMS ER-CHAN! GET HIM!'' Yelled Milliana, holding Zoro's arms back with several tubes.

''SHIT!''

 **NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!**

A massive explosion enveloped the entire Arena, taking out both Zoro and Minerva in one swing and bringing down the entire Arena with the swing.

''SHE DID IT!'' Everyone in Fairy Tail rejoiced as they saw Erza, lying on her back in her busted Nakagami Armor, giving a thumbs up to the screen as the entire underground collapses on her as she closes her eyes expecting the worse. when the rocks didn't reach her, she opened them to see a unconscious Milliana lying next to her, hinting that she protected her from the falling boulders. She thanked Milliana as she sees Fairy Tail team A's score surpassing that of the Strawhats, with 62 points.

 _Meanwhile..._

''Alright Ussop, you're the only one left, you can do this.'' said Ussop to himself, shooting a flare into the sky.

''ALRIGHT FAIRY TAIL, COME AND GET ME!''

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Ussop's Last Stand

There is but one member of the Strawhats left. As the wounded Fairy Tail Members stumble towards the location where the flare was shot, The lone warrior pulled from his sack a handful of Pellets.

"this is all the ammo I left, guess those traps I set up left a huge toll on my reserve." He said to himself, before reaching into the bottom of the bag and pulling out a black pellet.

"I was saving this in case we ever get cornered by the marines, but I guess now's a good time to use it." (Yes I'm giving Ussop a non canon weapon, but to be fair, he needs SOMETHING to take out the entirety of Fairy tail practically)

As his opponents approached him, he stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and stared at his opponents, unflinching, yet panicking inside. For the first time in his life it seemed, he was on his own, No Luffy to come and save him at the last minute and no Chopper to help him fight. He was quite literally their team's last hope.

"what's wrong? Aren't any of you making a move? Or has fighting my entire team taken too much of a toll on you?" Asked Ussop in a confident but fake tone.

"We are no fool, we've seen what you're capable of, the traps you set, your plans, your out of nowhere victories, we learned, we're not making the first move." Answered Erza,

"Well one of you will eventually lose patience, I can wait all day, so come on, hit me, as hard as you can" bluffed Ussop.

silence. It seemed like none of the opponents before them are gonna make a move.

"God damn it!"

The horde mentality got the best of him as he pulled out three pellets and fired them at his opponents.

 **POP GREEN: GREEN SHURIKEN!**

Two giant plant shurikens spun towards the bunch. Erza jumped up to slice one of them in half as Laxus simply stopped him with his bare hands. Lucy them jumped in, summoning Taurus to charge at Ussop.

 **POP GREEN: EXPLODING SKULL GRASS!**

The pellets exploded on Tauros, leaving a skull shaped smoke as Tauro's entire body got blown in half. Just then, Elfman jumped out from the smokes and punched Ussop square in his abdomen, sending him flying into a building, Then Natsu, just joining in, dropped into the building like a fireball, blowing the whole thing to shreds.

"Crap, this definitely didn't go as planned." Said Ussop, Bending down as he coughed out blood.

"USSOP!" Cried out Luffy

Ussop looked at Luffy and the rest of his crew in the audience, he saw them clenching their teeth, he felt their pain.

" _Damn it, My whole team is depending on me to win, I simply just can't have it end like this"_ Thought Ussop as he got up.

"I CANT STAND YOU PEOPLE FEELING HURT OVER ME ANYMORE!" He yelled out as he turned to his captain, surprising the entire audience.

"Luffy." He gave him a thumbs up,"I'll show you that I'm no longer the weak Ussop you used to know, just you watch!" He said as he pulled out a black pellet from his satchel.

"It ends here!" Yelled Laxus as he charged in with Elfman, Natsu and Erza.

 **POP GREEN!**

Suddenly, a strike flew by quicker than the eye could see, flying by Natsu and Laxus and slamming Elfman halfway across the arena as the Strawhat's score rose to 61.

 **ENT SHELL: GREAT OAK ARMOR!**

A tree like armour enveloped Ussop's body, even his nose, which was replaced with a branch. He glared at the other four combatants, sending shivers down their spines.

"this isn't just a wooden suit, you know, it's a ingenious piece of art, perfected by Master Heracles himself, harnessing the power of every plant from every tree on the island, and adding a piece of every said tree to a armour framed made of Rubberband Vines, a solid yet flexible material, and using the fast grow principles of "Pop Green" to hide a piece of weaponry on every section of my body. In total, this suit is made of wood from 80 different trees!" Explained Ussop, "allow me to show you what I mean."

 **LEAF STAR!**

He waved his head back and forth, sending leaves of multiple different colours flying in every direction.

 **OPEN GATES OF THE CLOCK PALACE: HORLOGIUM!**

Lucy summoned her protective spirit by reflex, evading most of the leaves.

"Equipping armour is my thing!" Yelled Erza, "Don't try to steal my thunder!"

 **MOON FLASH!**

She swooped in in her Blackwing armour and slashed Ussop, who caught the blade with his blade hands.

"my blade was stopped?" She thought, before Ussop delivered a devastating punch to her sides, sending her flying back. "Ussop then proceeded to run towards her as his arm formed into a hammer.

"Damn, Zoro took too much out of me, I can't move!"

 **USSOP WOODEN HAMMER!**

Ussop smashed Erza with a massive Wooden hammer, then grabbed her by the legs as his arm extended. He then flung her into several buildings with his viney arm.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Natsu charged at Ussop from behind, hoping to catch him off guard. Just as Ussop was about to block the hit, Laxus jumped from above, smashing off the arm he had Erza by.

 **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Ussop was sandwiched between a lightning fist and a fire fist, which punched through his other arm. The two dragon slayers then turned at the same time and kicked him at the same time, sending him flying back.

"if you think I only had weapons in my arms, you're mistaking." He said as hollow branches extended from his shoulders.

"USSOP WAIT" yelled Luffy, but Ussop just ignored him.

 **SEED BOMB!**

He fired several seeds towards Natsu and Laxus.

"piece of cake!" Natsu commented as he punched the first seed that came in contact with him, only for it to explode into Shards almost as hard as steel. A bloody Natsu fell back down as Laxus, who was dodging the seeds just fine, had to jump in from to Natsu to shield him.

 **"** LAXUS!" Natsu yelled out as Laxus coughed out blood.

"*pant damn... That I took more damage from Jura than I though, these aren't the attacks that would normally harm me." Said Laxus as he dropped to his Knees.

"Laxus, you alright?" Asked Natsu concerned.

"I'm not done with you two yet!" Said Ussop as he charged towards Natsu, only for Erza and Loke to jump in, blocking his path.

"Laxus, I'm..."

"Stop whining and take me out Natsu!" Ordered Laxus suddenly.

"wh...what?"

"take me out before Ussop does, we aren't in the same team, your score will sure rise."

"Don't be ridiculous Laxus, we got this!"

"NO WE DONT! WEVE TAKEN TOO MUCH DAMAGE FROM THE OTHER STRAWHAT MEMBERS, AT THIS RATE, IF TAKE OUT ERZA FOLLOWED BY ME, THEY WIN REGARDLESS WHETHER WE TAKE HIM OUT OR NOT.!"

"Laxus..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Natsu punched Laxus in the chest, knocking him out as Team A rose to 67 points.

"alright." Said Natsu, looking at Ussop as he was fighting Erza and Loke at the same time, "NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!"

Natsu charges at Ussop, who was taken completely by surprise.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Ussop's ENT armour cracked open.

"no way... I can't lose, not like this." He said as he regained balance.

"USSOP LISTEN TO ME!" Yelled Luffy.

" **NOT LIKE THIS**!"

Ussop fired a flurry of leaf blades, seeds, Wood missiles and shards at every direction. The shots went in every direction, leaving destruction everywhere.

 **"** YOU LOST USSOP JUST ADMIT IT!" Yelled Natsu as he punched Ussop, causing his entire armour to shatter to a million pieces. Ussop's body flew back as he struggled to get up.

"n...no... I... Can still... Do this..."

"USSOP LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTAIN FOR ONE SECOND!" Yelled Luffy with a sense of authority, finally getting to Ussop.

"Luffy?"

"Listen Ussop, you can't win, not with the way you're fighting." Said Luffy.

"What do you mean?"

Luffy sighed, "I didn't recruit you because I needed a fighter, if I did, my crew would only be half of what it is now. No, I recruited you because you were my friend, because even if you were no good in combat, you were still needed to keep a crew alive. Our friendship with you bonded the entire crew, you are the very SUBSTANCE of the Strawhats, so please, stop fighting a fight you can't win. Fight this fight YOUR way Ussop. Fight it the Ussop way."

Tears welled up in Ussop's face as he went into a saluting position.

"Aye aye captain!"

"Good, now get out there, and win for us!" Said Luffy.

Ussop then turned to the three remaining fighters.

"ready for round 2?"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	18. An Interrupted Victory

''Captain?'' asked a certain black figure, ''If you may? what WAS our master plan? you were so secretive, not even half of the crew knows about it?''

''Didn't I tell everyone already? oh well, you see...''

 _''perfect, he bought the ruse!"_ thought Jellal, using his thought progection magic to project Aokiji _''now Blackbeard, what are you planning?''_

 _Meanwhile..._

''So you're fighting this fight YOUR way now?'' asked Natsu, curiously.

''Yup, but beware, the only reason why I didn't use it is because if I did, you would all be dead by now, for you see...'' Ussop said in a confident and triumphant pose, ''I can end all of you with one attack!'' he said, pulling out a white bullet.

 _''Shit, one attack?! how much more techniques does he have?!''_ thought Natsu.

''EAT THIS!''

''BRACE YOURSELVES EVERYONE!'' Yelled Erza.

 **SMOKE STAR!**

A massive smoke cloud appeared in front of them, blocking both Erza and Lucy's view. Luckily, Natsu's keen senses allowed him to navigate through the smokes and jump towards Ussop.

''YOUR TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME USSOP! EAT THIS!'' Said Natsu, entering his Electric Fire Dragon Form.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON LIGHTNING PHOENIX BLADE!**

Natsu struck Ussop with a massive blade of flame and electricity, sending a shockwave throughout the arena, but as Natsu looked up, he saw Ussop, standing there with his hand on his, seemingly unharmed.

 _''HE BLOCKED MY CRIMSON ELECTRIC PHOENIX BLADE WITH ONE HAND?!''_

Natsu quickly jumped back in fear.

''T-that was... a fluke... I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!''

Natsu charged in again, but before he could wind up his fist, Ussop put his palm in front of him, revealing what looks like a snail shell.

''that attack would have hurt, wouldn't it? well let's find out how much!'' he said.

 **IMPACT!**

''IT'S HIS IMPACT DIAL!'' Cheered Luffy, shaking Chopper.

''I-I-I-I SE-E-E-E-E THA-A-A-A-T'' Said Chopper, getting shaken around.

as the smokes cleared, Erza and Lucy were shocked to see Natsu lying on the ground unconscious as the Strawhat's score rose to 61.

''HOLY SHIT! HE TOOK OUT NATSU!'' Yelled Lucy.

''but how? in such a short span of time? there must have been a trick!'' said Erza

''You guessed exactly girl! this is my fighting style!''

''Why you...'' grunted Erza.

 **MOON FLA...**

Before she could charge in, her feet slipped on what seemed like oil.

''Oil Star, I set it up when the smoke screen was shot, but that's not all, take a good smell around you.''

Erza noticed a foul odor in the air, instantly recognizing what she was smelling: Gas.

 _''GAS?! WHEN DID HE SET THIS TRAP UP?!''_

''IT ENDS HERE ERZA!'' Said Ussop.

 **FIREBIRD STAR!**

A massive bird of flames entered the gas, causing the entire block to exploded. Ussop then ran through the flames towards Erza, she was about to swing back until a stinging pain hit her on the sides.

''Damn, my wounds against Zoro have opened up!''

 **USSOP HAMMER!**

Ussop flew in with a hammer, knocking her out and bumping the Strawhat's score to 66. Ussop then turned to Lucy, who was hiding in Horlogium to evade the blast.

''h-hey wait.'' said someone in the audience, '' Even if Ussop takes out Lucy, the score will be 67 to 67! it will be a tie!''

Suddenly, Kabo ran up to the speakers to clarify: ''IF TWO LAST CONTESTANTS REMAIN AND THE SCORE WILL END IN A TIE, THE WINNER WILL BE THE LAST GUILD STANDING! (just needed to clarify to the readers.)

''crap, it looks like I HAVE to win now!'' said Lucy, pulling out her celestial keys.

 **OPEN GATES OF THE BOVINE PALACE: TAURUS!**

She felt the magic leave the keys and fizzle away as nothing happened, except for her collapsing to the ground.

''no, it can't be...'' she thought

''huh? was my two previous take downs too terrifying?'' asked Ussop.

''Damn, I'm out of magic, at a time like this too!'' she thought, looking at Ussop.

''listen sis, you should probably get some rest, I mean... it isn't really healthy to stress yourself out...''

''N-no... I can still... Fight...'' she uttered, reaching for her whip, ''I can still...''

Ussop kicked her whip further away.

''Listen.'' he said, looking into her eyes, ''Beat me another day, sometimes, you need to lose a fight to win a war.'' said Ussop.

''I...''

''...Fine, I'll admit, maybe the war is already lost on your side...'' mumbled Ussop, ''Then how about we split the prize? I mean, it was a tie after all.'' said Ussop smiling.

Lucy thought to herself, then looked at everyone else with a look that screams: ''forgive me.'' before dropping down.

''you win...''

the score rose to 67 and the tournament ended.

''WE WON!'' Cheered Luffy, jumping off his seat. Fairy Tail on the other hand looked both shocked and bummed.

''calm down Makarov, It's just one tournament.'' Makarov said to himself, ''I mean, he IS going to split the money... which won't be enough to pay back the council... which means the guild's getting disbanded... which means I'll be all alone...'' Suddenly Makarov bursted into tears as most people ran in to try and comfort him, which was eventually achieved by crying herself until Makarov stopped.

''I can't believe you pulled it off Ussop.'' said Zoro, walking back with the rest of the crew.

''Haha, thanks everyone! nut I couldn't have done it without you guys.'' Ussop smiled.

''Which reminds me.'' said Nami, who turned around and punched Sanji into the ground.

''THAT'S FOR NEARLY COSTING US THE TOURNAMENT!'' she yelled as Robin had to hold her back.

''Congratulations Straw Hats, said Kabo, walking down.''

Luffy was about to jump down to shake hands with everyone else, until a pair of hands came from the darkness and pulled him back into the waiting room.

''MMRRRPHHH! WHHHTHHHHLLL?!'' He yelled out, until he turned around to see Jellal, along with two other women he'd never seen before.

''Jello? what are you doing here? who's the two women?''

''It's Jellal, he corrected, and these are my companions, Ur and Meredy. But this isn't the time for presentations, we need to lay low!'' said Jellal.

''For what?!''

''It's Blackbeard! his plan! it's taking effect!'' he said panicking.

''What do you...''

''STOP THIS TOURNAMENT THIS INSTANCE!'' Yelled a voice.

''what the...'' said Zoro, before getting cut off.

''IT'S THE COUNCIL!''

''EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!'' Yelled Lahar, who was leading a massive force of troops.

''What's going on here?'' asked Natsu.

''STRAW HATS, WE ARE PLACING ALL OF YOU UNDER ARREST!''

''WHAAA?!''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	19. New Operation: Save Luffy!

''What's going on here? Why are you arresting the Straw hats?'' asked Natsu.

''Well I'm glad you asked.'' replied Lahar, pulling out a piece of paper and showing it to everyone, ''It's because this supposed ''guild'' is none other than infamous Straw Hat Pirates, a pirate crew with a captainthat'S worth 500 million grand jewels!''

The entire crowd was in shock. in the kingdom of Fiore, there hasn't been a single man that could have a bounty over even 10 million, but 500 million was a whole n'other level.

''Sanji was a pirate? it can't be!'' though Mira, crouched in the corner, trying to hold back her tears of disbelief.

''further more...'' Lahar continued, ''We wouldn't have arrested you even if it was for the bounty, however, we suspect that your captain is Working with Jellal, a equally wanted criminal, on a mission to steal the Etherion from the council!''

''Wait What?!'' thought Zoro, ''Wasn't that Blackbeard'S plan?! what's going on here?!''

''Zoro, is this true?'' Asked Erza.

Zoro didn't reply, he couldn't. even if he did, none of them would have believed that there was another pirate group working in the shadows and putting the blame on them.

''ANSWER ME DAMN IT!'' She yelled, attempting to run in, but getting held back by several of his teammates.

''DAMN IT!'' Luffy punched the ground, ''THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!''

''Luffy! get ahold of yourself!'' said Jellal, holding him up.

''YOU DON'T GET IT! THIS REALLY IS MY FAULT! I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE IN YOUR GUILD ONLY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID TOURNAMENT! NOW ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE SURROUNDED WITH NOTHING TO DEFEND THEIR INNOCENCE!'' He yelled.

''It's fine! it's not like they have any proof.'' said Jellal.

''As I was saying, we have found several video footages of your captain at the council building, though the camera of the meeting hall went missing, we had more than enough footage as well as a missing file holding the codes to the etherion to connect to, meaning that your captain, Luffy, and Jellal must have entered the council building and taken the codes!'' Continued Lahar.

''WHAT?!'' Shouted Ur.

''So that's why Blackbeard was waiting for us in the meeting hall! he must have been there to bait us into creating false evidence to use against us! that bastard!'' said Luffy in a pissed off tone.

''So this whole time, their plan was not to steal the Etherion?'' asked Meredy.

''No, it still is, but this way, he could get the magic council, allied with several guilds, to focus on and potentially take out a fake threat, who just so happened to be their archenemy.'' explained Jellal.

''And since they think we have the code, we will be blamed for the mysterious disappearance of the Ether Rice while Blackbeard runs off with it.'' continued Luffy, mispronouncing things as usual.

''Killing to birds with one stone. Those diabolical bastards!'' finished Jellal.

''but what do we do now? so we fight them?'' asked Meredy.

''No.'' said Luffy in a defeated way, ''Us fighting back is exactly what they want, and it will reinforce their verdict of us being guilty. I'm turning myself in.'' said Luffy.

''LUFFY! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! WHAT...''

As Luffy left, he whispered something into Jellal's ear and walked away.

 _back with the council..._

''I WILL SAY IT AGAIN! COME WITH US AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!'' Yelled Lahar.

''Sorry.'' said Zoro, drawing his blade ''But we don't listen to the authority''

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

a massive flying slash flew at them, who didn't even have time to react. All the guilds were getting ready for battle until the slash was stopped dead in it's tracks.

''WHAT THE... SOMEBODY STOPPED THAT THING?!'' Yelled Natsu, ''THAT THING OVERPOWERED THE POWER OF FIVE DRAGON SLAYERS!''

To everyone's surprise, Luffy was the one holding it back. He then threw it into the atmosphere and turned around.

''Captain?! what the heck was that for?!''

''so you're the boss huh? It would appear that your people won't listen anymore, Men attack!'' ordered Lahar.

''I give up.'' said Luffy, catching everyone by surprise, ''You may arrest me, but leave my crew out of this.'' he ordered.

''Luffy?! what are you doing?!'' though Zoro.

''LUFFY! STOP FOOLING AROUND! WE CAN TAKE'EM!'' Yelled Ussop, trembling in the back.

''and what if I told you we can't do that?'' said Lahar menacingly.

Suddenly, half of the entire rune knight force, mostly the ones in from near Lahar, collapsed to the ground unconscious as Luffy looked dead into her eyes.

'' **leave my crew out of this!** '' he ordered again, this time a lot more menacingly.

''fine.'' said Lahar, obviously intimidated.

As Luffy got handcuffed and taken away, Zoro along with the rest of the crew ran up to him.

''Luffy, what are you doing?! this isn't you!'' said Zoro in a worried tone.

''Yeah Luffy! come back with us! you still have a goal to achieve!'' cried Chopper.

''Don't worry everyone.'' Luffy said smiling, ''I'll be back! just stick to the plan!''

''what plan?!''

Before Luffy could answer, he was shoved into one of the council vehicles as it drove away. The Arena cleared out, with most of the guild members, who were so lively and friendly to them just yesterday, staring at them as if they were monsters. all the Straw Hats could do is stare back, watching their eyes carve into their flesh. this will need a long night to sleep off.

 _Later that night, at the Sunny..._

''what do you think Luffy meant when he said stick to the plan?'' asked Chopper.

''beats me, Luffy's near impossible to predict, but this is taking it to a whole n'other level.'' said Nami.

''I think Luffy had a point.'' said Robin.

''What do you mean?'' asked Brook.

''If we had fought back, we would be giving away our Pirate identity, as well as tightening the noose around our neck, but just surprised Luffy out of everyone would figure that out.''

''yeah, Luffy was always the punch first ask questions later kind of guy, I don't think I'm comfortable seeing this side of him yet.'' said Nami.

''one might say he has not only grown as a fighter, but as a captain as well.'' said Brook, ''sure, he's still a child on the outside, but when things get serious or when personal matters are at hand, he's a better leader, tactician and even captain than anyone else on this crew.'' said Brook.

''you got that right.'' said Zoro, reminiscing to the time he convinced Vivi to abandon the idea to prioritize the rebels back in Alabasta.

''so what now?'' asked Brook.

''Now, we carry on Luffy's plan said Jellal, suddenly barging in on their conversation.

''Jellal? why are you here?'' asked Nami.

''To carry out Luffy's plan.''

''you know it?'' asked Ussop.

''He told it to me before turning himself in.'' answered Jellal, ''now let's go.''

''to where?''

''To Fairy Tail.''

 _meanwhile at Fairy Tail..._

''LET ME GO DAMN IT!'' Yelled Natsu, chained to the pillar.

''calm it Natsu.'' said Makarov, ''we have no business in this mess.''

''BUT WE DO! THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS, AS WELL AS OUR GREATEST OPPONENTS, WE'RE NOT GOING TO JUST LEAVE THEM BEHIND!''

''WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT FOR ONE SECOND NATSU?!'' Yelled Lucy.

''Lucy?'' natsu asked.

''everyone's having their moment here.'' said Lucy, pointing to Mira, sitting two tables away, with the image of Sanji locked in her mind.

''WELL THAT'S WHY I'M PISSED OFF! HURRY UP AND UNTIE ME SO THAT I CAN GO ASK THEM PERSONALLY WHAT THEY'RE HERE FOR! WHO THEY REALLY ARE! ISN'T THAT WHAT EVERYONE WANTS, ISN'T IT?!'' Yelled Natsu furiously.

''And that's what we will find out'' said Jellal, walking in with the rest of the crew.

''Jellal? Straw hats? what's going on?!''

''We've been had, that's what.'' answered Zoro.

''what do you mean?'' asked Erza.

 _One brief explanation later..._

''So one of the most feared Pirates in the world was in Fiore with the plans to steal the Etherion, and you kept it a secret from us?!'' everyone yelled at a embarrassed crew.

''That's not the point, what we are trying to say is that now, Luffy is captured and Blackbeared could drop the etherion at any given time!''

''but how can Blackbeard be able to get away with a mountain sized satellite without getting caught?'' asked Lucy.

''I've seen what he's capable of, watch yourselves, he is one of the most frightening mages I've ever seen.'' said Jellal.

''so about this plan?'' asked Zoro.

''It's simple, we break into the council and save Luffy.'' meanwhile, another group will track down Blackbeard, and when Blackbeard is found, we will record him using a video Lachrima dropping the Etherion, but then, we just need to defeat Blackbeard with Luffy and use the picure as evidence of the Straw Hats's innocence.'' said Jellal. ''so who's will me?''

''we all are.'' replied Natsu, ''I've never been so fired up!''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. Find Blackbeard! Save Luffy!

''So let's get the hard part out of the way first.'' said Jellal, ''which group is doing what?''

''I'm going to hunt down Blakbeard for sure! There's no way I'm letting that bastard get away with the Etherion, besides, I've been wanting to see this ''Absolute Darkness'' thingie you keep talking about.'' Said Natsu.

''I'm going after Blackbeard too, my captain can handle himself fine.'' said Zoro.

''then I'm going to rescue Luffy.'' said Sanji.

''I'm going wherever you're going Sanji.'' replied Mira.

''Then I'll be partnering with Zoro.'' said Erza.

''I'll go for Luffy, anything to keep me away from Natsu.'' said Gray.

''I'm going for Luffy.'' Said Ussop, obviously too scared to take on Blackbeard

''then I'm also going.'' said Chopper.

''I'll go too.'' said Nami, completing the weak trio.

''Then I'll go fight Blackbeard.'' said Brook, followed by Franky and Robin.

''I think I'll choose to go with saving Luffy.'' Said Wendy

''and I'll go with Natsu.'' said Lucy.

''Same here, can't let Natsu steal all the fun.'' said Gajeel.

''I'll take on that Blackbeard like a true MAN!'' Said Elfman.

''I'm going with Gray-sama.'' said Juvia.

''I wonder how strong Blackbeard is, so I'M taking him head on as soon as I find him.'' said Laxus.

''then we will go with saving Luffy, he's the only one here to have actually fought the guy.'' said Jellal.

in the end, the teams were:

Save Luffy: Sanji, Mira, Ussop, Chopper, Nami, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Jellal, and Meredy.

Find Blackbeard: Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Zoro, Robin, Brook, Franky, Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman.

''Alright, let's set out!'' said Natsu.

''wait, what do we do?'' asked Bixlow, reffering to the rest of the Raijinshuu.

''They will probably redo the tournament tomorrow, you guys be the substitute team so no one raises any suspicions.'' said Makarov

 _Later that night, at the castle..._

''Damn, the castle is more guarded than I thought!'' said Mira, spying from the distance, ''How are we gonna get in?''

''Don't worry, stealth missions are our specialty.'' said Nami pulling out her Tact.

 **MIRAGE TEMPO: VANISHING CLOAK!**

A thickness wall of air surrounded them, creating a transparent wall around them.

''what is this?'' asked Gray.

''It's a cloak, no one should be able to see us from the outside.'' said Nami.

''Even If we are all Invisible, we can't sneak in as a huge group, It's too risky. I say we split up.'' suggested Carla.

''Leave it to me!'' said Chopper.

 **HORN POINT!**

Chopper suddenly transformed into a odd creature with huge antlers and dug into the ground faster that Virgo's dive Magic.

''Then I'll take the skies.'' said Sanji.

 **SKY WALK!**

''Holy crap! he's jumping on air!'' said Gray, astonished.

''Alright, let's split up then, I'll go with Sanji.'' said Mira, flying into the skies after Sanji.

''Fine, I'll go with Chopper.'' said Ussop, jumping into the tunnel he made.

''Then we'll go with Nami.'' said Jellal with the rest.

 _Meanwhile, with Natsu's group..._

''so what are we looking for exactly?'' asked Natsu.

''clues, hints, Blackbeard Crew members, anything that may lead us to the guy's hiding place.'' answered Zoro.

''Do they have any defining features?'' asked Erza.

''Why would anyone should off their defining features in public?'' asked Franky.

''Good point.''

''Should we split up?'' asked Lucy.

''It would be a good idea.'' said Brook.

''Good, I'll go this side, you'll go that side.'' ordered Robin.

 _Meanwhile..._

''they're onto us.'' said a black figure to another.

''bring out as many men as possible, we cannot be exposed just yet, exterminate them.'' said another dark figure, ''I'll go to the council to make sure everything is going according to planned there.''

''Wait, you figured out another plan?'' asked the first man.

''Figured out? they practically hung themselves with the decisions Luffy made, ZEHAHAHA!''

''why engage with them though?''

''well, we need to move the entire crew to the council building, we can't risk getting spotted by these guy.''

 _Back with the Blackbeard hunting team..._

''Alright, If I were a notorious pirate of the seven seas, where would I hide?'' asked Natsu to himself.

''Out to sea probably.'' answered Happy.

''Good point! TO THE DOCKS!''

''hold it right there.'' said a voice. As Natsu turned around, he was surrounded with a dozen Pirates.

''We can't let you find out about us. either you stay out of the mess, or die.''

Natsu made a flame out of his hands.

''Bring it on!''

Meanwhile, Robin, Franky and Brook were dealing with a much tougher threat.

 **PHEASANT BEAK!**

A massive Ice bird flew past them, barely missing all three.

 **FRANKY ROCKET LAUNCHER!**

 **SEIS FLEUR!**

 **AUBAUDE COUP DROIT!**

The three attacked the man, but the attacks passed right through his Icy body.

''Damn, where did he go?!'' asked Franky, searching around Frantically.

''Right behind you.'' said Kuzan, grabbing him by the back of the neck as Franky's body started to freeze.

''SHIT!''

''DAMNIT!'' Yelled Erza, currently wiping out waves of enemies somewhere else as they keep on swarming in. ''I wanted answers, but I ran into the 8th battalion instead!''

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

One slash from the man with three swords wiped out all other incoming pirates.

''damn...'' Erza thought, impressed with Zoro's skill, even though she was the one who took him out.

 _meanwhile, back with Natsu..._

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

The last of the pirates fell, charred to a crisp, with only one left, who started to run.

''Nu-uh, you're not going anywhere!'' said Natsu, ''we have some questions to ask you.''

 _BACK WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM..._

''where did these suddenly attack us?'' asked Lucy, referring to the pile of pirates they've beaten.

''Guys! I caught one of them!'' yelled Natsu, coming in with the guy he caught.

The group got together to interrogate the lackey they caught.

''Speak up!, where'S your captain?!'' asked Erza.

''heheh, like I would tell you.''

 _4 minutes later..._

''He's heading to the castle where Luffy is currently held.'' he said, covered in wounds.

''what?! why would he be heading there?'' asked Lucy to the group.

''no idea, but thanks for the direction! Happy, let's go! we have a captain to catch!'' said Natsu.

''aye!'' said Happy as they flew off.

''wait a minute...'' said Lucy, ''Where's Brook, Franky and Robin?!''

The group fled to search for their lost teammates, only to find them encased in ice.

''ROBIN! FRANKY! BROOK!'' Yelled Laxus.

''Anyone here can unfreeze them?!'' asked Zoro.

''Don't worry, I got this.'' said Erza.

 **FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR: FLARE BURST!**

She drenched the ice statues in flames, melting them out in a instant.

''BROOK!'' yelled Gajeel, noticing he's still conscious, ''what happened.''

'' _we... need to... warn them!''_ Brook uttered weakly

''what do you mean?!'' asked Lucy.

'' _The castle! they're dropping the Etherion at the Castle!''_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	21. Etherion Crashes

Somewhere in the basement of the castle, emerged a weird horned creature and a long nose.

"We're here." Whispered Chopper.

"great, now let's wait, the others should arrive shortly." Said Ussop.

"wait!" Said Chopper in a panicked tone, "I hear footsteps."

"crap, guards?!" They're going to notice the hole!"

"Don't worry, they are still far, we can maybe take them out." Said Chopper.

"got it."

the duo approached the corner, waiting for the footsteps, who were closing in. Chopper transformed into his heavy point, attempting a quick knockout. Ussop pulled out his trusty hammer and hid behind Chopper's giant body.

"ready?"

"yup!"

 **HEAVY GONG!**

 **USSOP HAMMER!**

The attacks definitely connected, but the two quickly regretted the decision when they found out who they hit.

"SANJI?! MIRA!?"

" _What are you two doing!?"_ Whispered Sanji, holding his nose.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry..." The two rapidly said, kneeling for forgiveness.

" _SHUT UP OR THEY'LL HEAR US!"_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"alright, so now that we're all here, it's best if we wait for the rest of the group." Whispered Mira._

 _"why?" Asked Ussop._

 _"I'm the only one in the group who has snuck into the palace prisons before, the others would probably get lost."_

 _"good Idea."_

After a while, the rest of the group showed up.

"wow." Said Gray, "you will not believe how guarded it is upstairs."

"no kidding, they have enough guards to start a war up there, including the Garou Knights." Said Jellal.

"the what?" Asked Sanji.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have a captain to save." Said Jellal.

"then let's get going, there shouldn't be many guards from here, we should be safe from here," said Mira, "I'like lead the way."

The team traversed an awfully quiet hall, making their way to the dungeons, where most of the cells were empty, probably due to Magnolia's low crime rate.

"there's no one here." Said Sanji.

"that's weird, this was where Lucy and Yukino was kept." Said Mira.

"Luffy is a high bounty pirate, maybe they have a high security cell set up for him." Suggested Ussop.

"guys, over here!" Said Chopper, pointing to a massive sealed Iron door, similar to the one Jellal was kept in.

the crew took a peek inside to see their captain, lying in the ground in the shadows.

"Luffy?" Asked Nami, "are you okay!?"

no answer,

"LUFFY! WE'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!" yelled Ussop.

still no answer.

"you don't think he's..." Said Meredy in a concerned tone.

"LUFFY!" Everyone yelled.

silence.

"wait," said Wendy, "I think I hear something!"

the concerned group leaned in, attempting to understand the message.

" _zzzzzzzzz"_

The group turned red in anger.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!" They yelled in Unison.

"huh? Wha? Where?" Luffy jumped up, "oh hey guys, what's for breakfast?"

the whole group fell backwards.

"jeez, he's practically Natsu." Said Gray.

"we came to save you, just as planned." Said Juvia.

"oh, great, did you get the evidence though?" Asked Luffy.

"no, well, not yet."said Jellal.

"that's fine. just give me a sec." Said Luffy, "I'm hungry."

"We'll worry about that later, hang in there, I'll get a key." Said Jellal,

"no need."

"?"

Luffy winded back his fist and punched down the door without problem, shocking the whole group, except his crew mates.

"I made lunch on the way." Said Sanji, casually handing over the lunchbox.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT A MINUTE! THIS GUY JUST PUNCHED DOWN A STEEL DOOR INFUSED WITH MAGIC SEAL STONES, HOW CAN YOU JUST GIVE HIM LUNCH WITHOUT BATTING AN EYE?!" Yelled Gray, shocked by Luffy's display of strength.

"meh, We're used to it, at this point we wouldn't be surprised if punched a whole through the palace altogether." Said Ussop.

"Wait a minute, something tells me a déjà-vu is going to happen." Said Mira.

suddenly, a trap door opened below them and the entire team fell to the ground below.

 _SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND..._

 _"_ Is everyone alright?" Asked Luffy.

"yeah, where are we though?" Asked Sanji.

"You are now in your early graves Pirates." Said a voice coming from a giant screen.

"princess?" Asked Mira.

"It's a shame, it really is, you could have had a much nicer life, had your secret not been blown, as for you, Fairy Tail, step away from the Strawhats, they are dangerous criminals, this is your last chance before we send...""

"PRINCESS! THIS IS A EMERGENCY!" Yelled a man, running into ear shot on screen.

"what is it?" She asked, before an intense shaking caught everyone's attention.

"A group of people, calling themselves the "Blackbeard Pirates" have assaulted the castle! Our guards are getting annihilated and even the Garou Knights were wiped out in mere seconds!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone else yelled in unison.

"Furthermore, it seems the Etherion is reentering the earth's atmosphere and heading straight for the palace!"

"WAS THIS ALL YOUR DOING STRAWHAT!?" She yelled back at them through the screen.

"PRINCESS LOOKOU-"

suddenly, a dark mass crashed into the screen as it shut off.

"PRINCESS!" Everyone yelled

but the intense shaking got stronger as the roof itself caved in, causing the entire cave to collapse.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Asked Jellal.

"EVERYONE, GET UNDER ME!" Yelled Chopper, jumping towards the falling rumble.

 **GUARD POINT**

Chopper's body expanded, morphing into a giant fur ball, stopping most of the rumbles as the entire cave collapsed onto the entire crew.

 _Meanwhile, at surface..._

"ZEHAHAHAHA, WE CRUSHED THEM! AND NOW THE ETHERION IS MINE!" Cheered Blackbeard, standing in front of the gargantuan satellite, collapsed before them, in the ruins of what used to be a castle.

"What's that?" Though several people, looking at the crystal structure dropped on the castle.

"we *cough got them good." Said Q

"it's a shame we crushed them, I wanted to kill Strawhat myself, oh well." Said Burgess.

"I've taken care of the other members, at this rate, we shouldn't have any pursuers that can arrive on time." Said Kuzan, who just arrived.

"perfect, now, lets get to work" said Blackbeard, heading towards the crashed satellite.

"wait, what's that over there?" Asked Laffite, pointing at what looked like a bird.

as the object approached, Kuzan's eyes widened.

"what? But that's impossible, I made sure there wouldn't be anyone who could get here so quick, how did he..."

"BLACKBEARD!" Yelled the man, "IVE COME TO STOP YOU!"

As the man landed, it turned out to be a young boy with a blue, winged cat, wearing a red open jacket exposing his chest and a scaled scarf.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Asked Blackbeard

"the name's Natsu" he said, "I reckon that you're Blackbeard?"

"And what if I was?" Asked Blackbeard

Natsu assumed a fighting pose, "then prepare for a ass whooping."

"captain, allow me." Said Burgess, cracking his fist.

"no need." Said Blackbeard, "I'm interested, so I'll give this kid a fight, so don't interfere." He said, stepping forward, in front of his crew, "this will be a one on one."

"I'm all fired up!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _SORRY I DIDNT POST FOR OVER A WEEK, EXAM SEMESTER KEPT ME WAY TOO BUSY._**


	22. We are Fairy Tail!

"Damn it Natsu! I can't believe he simply ran off like that!" Said Erza, currently running towards the castle with the rest of her group.

"He does that all the time, so why are you so pissed off." Asked Lucy.

"Because from what Jellal told me, this "Blackbeard" has the power to practically take on all 10 wizard Saints at once and not break a sweat, do you really think Natsu can compete against that?"

"Don't worry, Luffy's there, along with the other team, they should be able to hold them off long enough." Said Zoro.

Just then, Kagura emerged, standing in front of them and blocking their path, the rest of Mermaid heel followed.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Asked Brook

"What's going here Erza?" She asked, totally ignoring Brook,"first the Strawhats get arrested, then I see Jellal with the rest of the Strawhats heading towards your guild, and the next thing I know, a giant satellite drops on the castle, what's going on?"

"listen Kagura, I have a lot of explaining to do, but now's not the time, but while you're here, hurry up and gather every other guild, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Answered Erza before running past her, followed by the rest of the group.

"Should we go after her?" Asked Milliana

"no, for once, I'll trust her. Go warn Sabertooth and the rest, I'll follow Erza."

"got it."

 _Meanwhile, at the castle..._

"You know, you kind of remind me of someone." Said Blackbeard, "You see, there was this one man I met two years ago, had a fiery attitude, just like yours. And he was so confident that he could beat he that he left his crew to hunt me down. But do you want To hear how this story ended?"

Before he could finish, Natsu punched Blackbeard square in the face, sending him flying back.

"I came to fight, not to listen to your stories, now get up, I'm just getting warmed up!" Said Natsu.

"Zehahahahahaha! Very well! Allow me to show you what I'm capable of then." He said as he placed his hand on the ground.

 **BLACK HOLE!**

The battlefield got covered in a black shadow as rumbles were getting sucked in.

"scared? This is my ability! My darkness can absorb and crush anything it touches, I'm invincible!"

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**

Blackbeard's nose was met with a flaming fist, Smashing him into the ground.

"you seem pretty vincible to me!" Chuckled Natsu.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!**

Natsu kicked Blackbeard into a protruding wall.

"so this is what I get for showing off." Said Blackbeard, wiping off some blood leaking from his mouth.

"I'm ending this here!" Said Natsu, breathing in.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A burst of flames shot towards Blackbeard, who rose his hand.

 **BLACK VORTEX!**

Suddenly, the flames vanished, getting sucked into Blackbeard's Palm.

"What the..." Natsu didn't get to finish his sentence as a black fist met with his face, smashing him into the ground. Blackbeard then attempted to connect with another punch, but Natsu flipped away from him. Natsu then jumped back, propelling himself by shooting flames out of his feet and rocketing towards Blackbeard.

 **BLACK VORTEX!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

A massive explosion of flames surrounded Natsu as he slammed into Blackbeard at full force. But as he looked up, he saw that Blackbeard blocked his attack, grabbing his wrist with his hand.

"surprised?" Asked Blackbeard

"Why you..." Grunted Natsu, pissed off.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Natsu suddenly felt weird. His magic wasn't responding correctly. The fire from his fist fizzled away and a plain fist weakly swiped Blackbeard across the face.

"what's wrong? Can't muster up the flames?" Asked Blackbeard

"what's going on? Why isn't my Dragon Slayer magic working?" Thought Natsu.

Blackbeard raises his fist and struck Natsu square in the stomach as cracks appeared in the air, sending Natsu flying through several brick walls. Natsu dropped to his knees and coughed out a spurt of blood.p

"You feel that?" Asked Blackbeard as he picked up Natsu by the neck, "this is what regret feels like."

Blackbeard then proceeded to kick Natsu into the air, then jumping towards him and slamming him back down on the ground.

"*cough damn... He's a lot stronger than I initially though." Said Natsu, lying on his stomach.

"Hey, where not done yet!" Said Blackbeard as he dropped down, slamming his fist towards Natsu in hopes of crushing him.

Natsu dodged the punched and jumped back.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAMES!**

 **BLACK HOLE!**

Once again, Natsu was drawn towards Blackbeard as he sucked in his attack and winded up a punch. Natsu flipped over the punch and delivered a fire covered axe kick to Blackbeard's head, slamming him to the ground. Natsu then pinned his down by the neck.

"LETS SEE YOU SUCK THIS IN!"

 **ELECTRIC FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Natsu blasted Blackbeard point blank, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, Natsu dropped to his knees as blood dripped from his everywhere.

"D-Damn it... You were too strong..." He said looking up at a slightly burned Blackbeard.

"Well it was fun kid." Said Blackbeard as he kicked Natsu, sending him flying through a wall and landing near the crashed satellite, "but I a plan to conclude."

Blackbeard raises his hand, which was coated with a black, Iron like armour.

"goodbye Salamander."

 **HEAVEN BANISHING CHOP!**

Suddenly, a blur passed between Blackbeard and Natsu, blocking Blackbeard's hit.

"Zehahahahaha! Well well well, look at who decided to finally show up, **Luffy**."

 **GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!**

Before Blackbeard could even react, Luffy sent a punch which sent Blackbeard flying back. Suddenly, several other people showed up behind them.

"Oi Luffy, we finally caught up to you!" Cheered Jellal.

"Great to hear, cause we got some company." Said Luffy, looking towards Blackbeard's entire crew.

suddenly, Suiryu appeared behind Luffy.

"so you're the one who caused the impel down breakout? Heh, I'll be glad to take your head."

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

Zoro, along with the rest of the group suddenly showed up. Suiryu, while caugh off guard, was able to evade the attack.

"ZORO! BROOK! ROBIN! FRANKY, EVERYONE ELSE!" Cheered Luffy.

"well Blackbeard, looks like your outnumbered, why don't you just give up?" Asked Zoro menacingly.

"damn, Natsu? He messed you up! Said Gray."

"Aye, I was unconscious due to magic overuse so I missed the fight, sorry." Said Happy.

"hehe, you're mistaken Strawhat, YOU'RE the ones who are outnumbered." Said Blackbeard, "what did you think I was doing these past 2 years?"

"what do you mean?" Asked Luffy, confused, "21 is a higher number than 10 last time I checked."

"but you see, while you were focusing your two years on Individual Strength, we were spending it in strength in numbers" said Avalo

"?"

"You see, why do you think we have ten whole ships if there's only 10 of us? While you were away, we built up a fleet, made up of some of the worst pirate crews of the new world!" Said Vasco, chugging his booze

"and they are so eager to kill all of you!" Said Devon.

"allow me to bring the, out!" Finished Blackbeard.

 **LIBERATION!**

Suddenly, ten massive battleships flew out of Blackbeard and onto the battlefield as men flooded out of the doors.

"these criminals are notorious in the new world! "Man fisher" Angura, "beast tamer" Vitali, "Crow of death" Plaguios, I can barely count them all!" Said Blackbeard as the group were met face to face with astonishing numbers.

"Well then. Looks like the tables have turned Strawhat! ZEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luffy grunted with anger as thousands of men charged towards.

"there's so many of them" said Ussop, "I can count over 6000 of them!"

"This isn't the time to cower." Said Natsu.

"Natsu! Stop it! You're injured!" Said Lucy.

"Listen Blackbeard!" Said Natsu, completely ignoring Lucy and walking towards the charging crowd, "We don't know why you're doing this, but be warned, the Strawhats are our friends, pirate or not, a certain wise man on their crew once said to never judge a man by his status! And being the kind of man I am, I understood him very quickly, while they may be pirates,criminals who disobey and kill, people with usually bad reputation, people that aren't even regarded as human..."

He delivered a flaming blast, wiping out several people from the front line.

"THEY ARE STILL OUR FRIENDS! And we do not betray our friends no matter the circumstances."

Suddenly, massive amounts of cards dropped from the sky.

 **CARD RELEASE!**

suddenly, all the cards were engulfed by a puff of smoke before the entire fairy tail guild, including the master emerged behind Natsu, waving the Fairy tail flag.

"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	23. The Blackbeard Pirates vs Fiore's top 8

So to recap (I haven't been updating I'm sorry, I was busy and burned out from exams), Blackbeard has our heroes surrounded with a 6000 man crew, taking on Fairy Tail and The Strawhats alike.

''Keep them busy,'' ordered Blackbeard, ''I'm going to the Etherion.''

''NO YOU'RE NOT!'' yelled Natsu Charging in and punching him in the face.

''Why you...'' grunted Blackbeard.

 **BLACK HOLE!**

 **GOMU GOMU NO HAWK RIFLE!**

Luffy suddenly popped up behind him and punched him across his face, sending him flying back.

''We will handle Blackbeard, you guys handle the rest!'' ordered Luffy.

''YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!'' Yelled Suiryu as he emerged behind Luffy, swinging his sword at him. Suddenly, his blade clashed with that of Zoro's, who appeared between the two.

''aye aye captain!''

Suddenly, several crew members were sent flying as Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and the rest of the guild showed up.

''Everyone! you came!'' cheered Erza.

''Alright!'' yelled Kagura, tackling Erza out of nowhere, ''What's going on?! who are all these people?!''

''Alright, I think this deserves some explanation.''

 **GALLION LARIAT!**

Suddenly, Burgess swung his arm at them, leaving a wave of destruction behind.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: PREMIER HACHI!**

Sanji jumped in, blocking the arm.

''Ladies! run! I'll hold them off!'' he valiantly commanded.

Burgess was winding up a second fist, attempting to pound Sanji to the ground.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

Mira luckily flew in, blowing up Burgess and knocking him away from Sanji.

''thanks, I needed that.''

meanwhile, Erza scanned the battlefield for Zoro, only to find him on the ground, facing against another swordsmen, who appears to be winning.

''What's wrong Roronoa? I expected better from you.''

'' _Damn, just as I thought, I haven't fully recovered from my fight with Erza, this fight would have went so much differently had I fully recovered.''_ thought Zoro.

''Die.''

 **EXECUTION!**

Suiryu swung his sword at Zoro's neck, attempting to decapitate him. Zoro closed his eyes, expecting the worst, oddly, the strike didn't connect, and he only knew why a he opened his eyes.

''Who would have though I ended up saving you, Zoro.'' said Erza, blocking the sword with her Adamantine Armor.

''ah, Erza, I guess Kagura showed u as well?''

''exactly right!'' she Kagura yelled, falling from the sky.

 **SLASH POSE!**

Suiryu jumped back, dodging the slash.

''Well Well, two maidens join the fight.'' he said, raising his sword, ''En Garde!''

Meanwhile with Gray...

''So this is the guy who beat you Jellal?'' asked Gray

''yeah.'' answered Jellal, facing Kuzan. '' But I won't lose to him again!''

 **METEOR!**

Jellal Charged him with everything he's got. But Kuzan simply dodged and caught him ankle.

''You should have learned from last time, this isn't a good idea.'' said Kuzan

 **ICE TIME CAPSULE!**

Jellal was frozen solid in a matter of seconds.

''a Ice mage?'' though Gray.

 **ICE MAKE SNOW DRAGON!**

Suddenly, Leon came charging in.

''Lyon?'' asked Gray.

''Did you really thing I'll would let you have all the fun?'' asked Lyon smiling.

''not quite.'' smiled Gray.

the next thing you know, the two of them strip and they assume battle stance.

''LET'S DO THIS, LIKE OLD TIMES!''

 _Meanwhile..._

''what the hell?'' thought Lucy, ''why am I so dizzy? I feel like I'm gonna pass out!''

she looked up t see several guildmates already passed out. and a Fat man, constantly drinking booze was standing amongst them.

''A member of the Blackbeard pirates? this his doing?!'' she thought.

''oh? you look nice, I'm gonna have some fun!'' he said Smiling.

''EEKK!''

Vasco Shot charged at Lucy, but was cut off when he got kicked in the face.

''what the?'' he thought as he looked up.

''Looks like you could use some help Lucy.'' said a familiar voice.

''CANA!'' she cheered.

''wow, that's a lot of unconscious men.'' said Cana.

''Yeah, they ll passed out for some reason.''

''And I think I know why.''

''HEY, SHOT IGNORING ME!'' Wailed Vasco as he charged in, ''EAT THIS!''

 **TIPSY BREATH!**

Vasco breathed out a purple gas, raising Lucy's panic.

''POISON GAS?! That's how he knocked everyone out!''

 **HORLOGIUM!**

She quickly summoned her trusty clock and jumped in, avoiding the gas.

''OMIGOD! CANA IS STILL OUTSIDE! CANA! ARE YOU OKAY?!'' she yelled.

''I'm fine, his magic won't affect me!'' Cana chuckled as the gas cleared.

''huh?! how are you not affected by his poison?'' asked Lucy.

''This isn't poison Lucy, it's alcohol, his breath is so alcoholic that breating it in can cause people to get knocked out drunk.''

''so that's why you're not affected.'' understood Lucy.

''I hope you're really drinker.'' she raised her fist, ''Because I'll make you pay for what you did to our friends!

Meanwhile, Wendy and Chopper is fighting Doc Q, while Brook is going toe to toe with Lafitte.

meanwhile, with Natsu...

 **HEAVEN SHOCK!**

Blackbeard sent a shockwave that devastated parts of the town towards the two, Natsu jumped, thinking the shockwave was at ground level only, but was sent back after getting hit by it anyway. Luffy struck him from behind, delivering a barrage of punches, causing Blackbeard to turn around in an attemp to grab Luffy. Remembering what his DF powers can do, Luffy jumped back, delivering a kick to his neck as he moved back.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu recovered from the shock and charged him from behind, knocking him off balance, allowing Luffy to tag in.

 **GOMU GOMU NO HAWK GATLING!**

Blackbeard retaliated however, jamming his hand into the ground and causing his shadow to spread, forcing both of them to jump up to avoid getting sucked in.

 **BLACK HOLE!**

''YOU CAN REACH US FROM HERE'' Said Natsu.

''I wasn't aiming for you.''

The two looked behind them in shock, as one of Blackbeard's ships of sucked into the darkness.

 **LIBERATION!**

After consuming the ship whole, he launched it out of his chest like a canon towards the duo.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

 **GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT PISTOL!**

The two of them struck the ship at the same time, breaking it to pieces.

''Surprise!'' said Blackbeard, Popping up right behind them, grabbing both of them by the back of the neck and slamming them to the ground.

 **HEAVEN AND EARTH!**

Blackbeard smashed both of them into the ground, causing them to violently vomit blood.

''T-that felt like a fricking earthquake happening inside my body!'' uttered Natsu.

''HEADS UP!'' Warned Luffy.

from above, another ship fell down, smashing them both. Blackbeard, standing on top of the ship, raised his hands.

 **HEAVEN CRUSHER!**

He waved downwards, smashing the ship and Natsu and Luffy, who were under it. as the smoke cleared, Blackbeard stood o top of the rumble, laughing in his signature laugh.

 **GOMU GOMU NO GIANT AXE!**

Suddenly, a massive foot rose from the rumble and kicked Blackbeard upwards.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CRIMSON LOTUS SWORD HORN!**

Natsu Also shot from the rumble, running into Blackbeard, then joined his two fists together.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S DESCENT**

Natsu spiked Blackbeard Back to the ground, creating a huge crater.

''did we get him?'' asked Luffy, scratched, bruised and bleeding.

''Can't tell.'' replied Natsu, in similar condition.

the two approached the crater Blackbeard was launched in, only to find out of the grave mistake they made: they knocked him right next to the Etherion.

''Zehahahaha! thanks you two, you just doomed all of your friends!''

''heh! whatever! it's not like you can fire that this with the condition it's in.''

''Who said I'm gonna fire it?'' Blackbeard said.

''Oh no.'' Luffy suddenly realized what he was going to do.

 **BLACK VORTEX!**

suddenly, all the mages on the battlefield felt a sudden surge of power, as the glowing Etherion seemed to be shrinking.

''no... it can't be...'' Natsu thought,''HE'S ABSORBING THE ENTIRE ETHERION?!''

''DAMN IT!'' Luffy yelled, pissed off and charged at Blackbeard.

 **GEAR FOURTH!**

''I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN RECOVER ENOUGH ENERGY!''

 **GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!**

Luffy punched Blackbeard with all his might, but to no avail.

 **KONG GUN! RHINO SCHNEIDER! CULVERIN! KONG GATLING!**

Despite Luffy attack causing Blackbeard to actually bleed, he wasn't even fazed.

 **GOMU GOMU NO KING KONG GU...**

Before Luffy could finish, he was struck back and sent flying into the distance. As Blackbeard turned his head towards Natsu, he displayed his new form, glowing white, flowing with magic power.

''at last...'' Blackbeard laughed, ''I HAVE GAINED THE POWER OF THE ETHERION!''

''shit...'' Natsu grunted.

''The power of Darkness, the strength of Earthquakes, and now the enough magic power to wiped out entire countries...'' Blackbeard laughed again, ''I AM NOW A GOD!''

''damn it...'' Natsu dropped to his knees,''DAMN IT!''

''this is the end.'' said Blackbeard as he walked towards Natsu,

''STAY AWAY FROM HIM!'' Yelled Luffy.

''DIE.''

 **AETHER BLADE!**

Suddenly, seconds before the attack could connect, a massive flame pillar knocked blackbeard back.

''what the...'' thought Natsu.

''you...'' grunted Blackbeard, facing the man that appeared before them.

''Oh My God...'' Luffy Cheered,

''SABO!''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	24. Quick Update (Fucking Kill Me)

**GEARGNHFJKLDBHEZTSIJDKHFMFSIJBHMKGVDZNXGZLKVJN XHM FJKBH, XFKMZSVJK,DXCGMNK,VHGD,SN . FUCKING HELL! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT! IT HAPPPENED TWICE! I JUST CANT FUCKING BELIEVE IT! IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING WRITING! I NEEDED TO LOOK UP SOME CHARACTERS IN THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY BUT IN DOING SO, I CLOSED , THE WEBSITE WHERE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER BY ACCIDENT! 1000 WORDS LOST! I CANT FUCKING JNIGDCNZKJVHNXJKVGDZILRZGJRRERREGZIOLARVJAÒC«LJFEO E (RAGE TYPING) ANYWAY, I'M GONNA RECOVER FROM MY SHOCK, HOPEFULLY BEING ABLE TO POST THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW, THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**


	25. When The Devil Takes Over

_**2 Weeks ago...**_

''This... this can't be real...'' uttered Sabo, staring at all of Baltigo, completely up in flames.

''Sabo...'' Koala looked at him with a worried stare, ''I think you should look away... I can't stand to see you like this.''

''No...'' Sabo uttered as his eyes widened towards the spot where the flag of the revolutionaries should haven been, seeing it gone, replaced by the flag of the Blackbeard Pirates.

''NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE!'' Yelled Sabo as he punched the ground, shattering the hill they were standing on, ''DAMN THAT BLACKBEARD! I'LL KILL HIM! KILL HIM HIM DEAD!''

''Calm down Sabo, there still might be survivors.'' said Hack, trying to extinguish the flames.

''Right, right.'' said Sabo, trying to salvage any survivors he can find.

''Sabo, this isn't good...'' said Koala worried

''What isn't?''

''I see several Marine warships in the distance, we have to go!'' Koala said.

''And leave everyone for dead? I don't think so!''

''Sabo! we can't take them on in our current state! we have to go!''

Sabo didn't answer however, he just returned to the flames, trying to find find survivors of the attack.

''SABO!''

''I'M NOT LEAV...''

''LOOK OUT!''

Sabo turned around, facing a collapsing tower, falling right for him.

''SHIT!''

 **WIND BLAST!**

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind blew the tower away, as well as extinguishing the flames. from the rubble, emerged Dragon shortly after, heavily wounded from battle.

''DRAGON!'' Sabo ran towards him to hold him up.

''Why... why are you still here Sabo?''

''I'm not leaving anyone behind! Come on!''

''no.'' was the only answer Dragon replied with.

''What?''

''Look at where those ships are, they'll catch up to us in no time, if I hold them back, I can buy you enough time to escape!''

''BUT I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!''

''LISTEN TO ME SABO!'' Dragon grabbed Sabo by the shoulder, staring at him directly into his eyes, ''You are like a son to me, a son that I wish to have, I'm sorry, sorry for not spending enough time with you as a father.''

Dragon, for the first time in his life, teared up.

''It moves me so much that you care about me, but this war, this government has taken away from me my friends, my home, my wife...'' Dragon then gave Sabo a fatherly hug, ''BUT I WON'T EVER LET IT TAKE MY SON!''

''Dad...'' Sabo burst into tears.

''live on Sabo. End this war and live the life I never got to live.''

''SABO! THEY ARE NEARLY ON SHORE, WE HAVE TO GO!'' Warned Koala.

''Lets, go!''

As Sabo and Koala ran off, Hack stayed behind, right next to Dragon.

''You're not running?'' asked Dragon

''If my leader goes down, Then I'll go don fighting for him.'' replied Hack.

As the Marines, lead by Akainu closed in, Hack turned to Dragon.

''I'm impressed of the way you taught Sabo, he turned out to be a fine warrior.''

''Indeed, and that's why...'' Dragon's skin started to harden, gaining a scaly texture.

''I regret nothing.''

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT TIME...**_

''SABO! YOU CAME BACK!'' cheered Luffy.

''Hey, Luffy!'' Sabo turned around and saluted him.

''Wait, who are you?''

''Ah Sabo, I was just about to execute your brother, but now I can execute him in front of you, my day is just getting better and better.'' said Blackbeard.

''Sabo, what are you doing here?'' asked Luffy

''Well...'' Sabo said, before turning around and punching Blackbeard in the stomach as he was laughing, ''Lets, just say I have a score to settle with him.''

 **HIKEN!**

A massive burst of flame engulfed Blackbeard, Sabo then proceeded to rapid fire fireballs à la Dragon Ball Z style into the fiery inferno, adding fuel to the flame.

''Luffy, who is this guy.'' Natsu asked while Sabo laid down a barrage of flames upon Blackbeard.

''He's Sabo, my older brother.'' Luffy said smiling.

''Damn, he's so cool.'' Natsu said, watcing the fire show.

Sabo Slammed his right fist into his left hand's open palm (like when Gray does his Ice Make Hammer), sending down a massive flaming sword from the sky.

 **DAI ENKAI: BURNING HEAVEN BLADE!**

The blade cut through the entire palace, creating a bottomless crevasse.

''wow... your brother's amazing Luffy.'' said Natsu.

''Dawww... don't say that.'' replied a flattered Luffy.

''Brace yourselves!'' said Sabo, suddenly running back.

''?''

 **HEAVEN AND EARTH!**

suddenly, one half of the town rose up, tearing the battlefield apart.

''ZEHAHAHAHA! YOU MUST BE A FOOL TOO THINK THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH!'' Yelled Blackbeard, standing on the high section of the town and looking down on them.

''Crap... what now?'' asked Luffy.

''now?'' asked Natsu, grabbing a piece that broke off the etherion when Luffy punched Blackbeard. ''WE FIGHT!''

Natsu then ate the etherion piece, Receiving a huge power boost and reentering his Dragon Force.

''Very well then.'' said Sabo, creating two wings made of fire and coating himself in armament Haki.

''then let's do this!'' said Luffy.

 **GEAR FOURTH!**

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

Suiryu was engaged in quite a fierce fight between Kagura, Erza and Zoro.

''you three are quite something, I'll give you that.'' said Suiryu.

 **ONI GIRI!**

Suiryu raised his blade and blocked the slash.

''But you're still lacking in terms of power.'' said Suiryu as he kicked Zoro in the stomach, sending him flying back.

 **MOON FLASH!**

Erza flew in as soon as Suiryu raised his leg to kick Zoro, aiming for the other leg to knock him down, but Suiryu jumped with his other leg and flipped over Erza, grabbing her by the ankle.

''You on the other hand lack in skill.''

 **MIGHTY POSE!**

Kagura increased her Gravity and charged in towards Suiryu, but Suiryu swung Erza into her.

''And you lack in defense.''

''Damn, he's strong, no matter where we swing, he can predict it and avoid it.'' said Erza.

''and he even takes his time lecturing our techniques while he fights us.'' said Kagura.

''Damn, what can we do to beat him?''

 **SIN CUTTER!**

Suiryu charged in, slashing both of them mid conversation.

''Another mistake you made was gaving me all the opportunities to strike while trying to figure out a strategy.''

''Damn, he's not even giving us enough time to think, he's strong.''

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

Suddenly, a massive blue coiling blade flew towards Suiryu, forcing him to dodge.

''If you two ladies can stop chatting, we need to focus on the fight!''

''Right!'' Erza and Kagura said in unison.

Meanwhile...

''*Cough, hehehe, are you a doctor too, little deer? little girl?'' asked Q

''what's with this guy?'' asked Chopper, he looks so weak, yet he's so damn strong.

''yeah, it's weird, but I feel dizzy whenever I'm near him.'' said Wendy.

 **CROP CUTTER!**

Q dashed in on his horse, cutting through Chopper and Wendy.

''Ugh! damn, it's just a small cut, why is it hurting so much?!'' thought chopper

''hehehe, do you... want to see a trick?'' asked Q

''?''

 **PLAGUE SHADOW!**

Suddenly, Q split into four identical clones.

''what the? how did he do that?'' asked Chopper.

''illusion magic? no, there's something wrong here.'' thought Wendy, ''I'll smell them to see if they are real or fake.''

as she breathed in, a uneasy feeling shivered down her stomach, nearly making Wendy throw up.

''What's wrong Wendy?!''asked Chopper.

''yeah *cough what's wrong?'' asked Q

''Why? why am I feeling this? this sickness? wait... could that be it?''

 **FOUR HORSEMEN GALLOP!**

All four Qs charged at the same time, as Chopper entered his Kung FU point to trying and jump over them, all four of them disappear and a fifth one came down from the sky, slashing Chopper and Wendy.

''THAT'S IT! I FIGURED OUT HIS MAGIC!''

 _Meanwhile..._

''having a hard time sister?'' asked Vasco.

''Ugh, shut up!'' yelled Cana, all beat up, '' _Damn, he's strong, even without knocking out his opponent with his alcoholic breath.''_

''Huehuehue... I'm just getting started.''

Vasco charged in and karate chopped Cana in her neck, then grabbed her and slammed her into the ground.

''hurts, doesn't it?'' asked Vasco Shot.

''Shut Up!'' yelled Cana.

''Huehuehue, letS, see what's under that bra...''

''NO! LET ME GO YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!''

 **DRUNKEN HANGING PALM!**

Suddenly, Vasco got nailed in the face as a familiar figure jumps in.

''this air pleases me.'' he said

''well well well, looks like another drinker has appeared.''

Cana opened her eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of the man who saved her.

''oh great, hi Bacchus.''

 _meanwhile..._

 **GALLION LARIAT!**

Burgess swing his arm towards Sanji, who parries it with his leg, however, the swing was tougher than imagined, pushing him through several buildings.

''SANJI!'' Yelled Mira.

''Don't worry about me Mira!'' said Sanji as his leg bursts into flames.

 **DIABLE JAMBE: GRILL SHOT!**

Sanji kicked Burgess in his face, sending him flying back. Mira then flew in for a tag in.

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

She shots a ball of dark energy towards Burgess.

''is that all ya got?!'' said Burgess, flexing his muscles.

 **HYPER SONIC...**

''CRAP!'' Though Sanji.

 **ELBOW!**

Burgess's Elbow obliterated the energy ball and sent a huge shockwave towards Mira.

 **SKY WALK!**

Sanji jumped up to Mira's level, guarding her, however, he wasn't able to fully push back the hit, and was sent flying into Mira, sent the two flying into a building.

''Owww... damn, it hurts, what the?'' Sanji felt something soft, ''What am I touching?''

Sanji then turned Red in embarrassment as he found out he was groping Mira's Breasts.

''Uh... sorry!'' Sanji quickly and nervously jumped back.

''It's fine.'' said Mira, dusting herself off, ''Thank you for saving me.'' she smiled.

''hey, we're fighting lovebirds!'' said Burgess, jumping into the building.

 **MOUNTAIN CRUSHING!**

Burgess sent a fist flying towards Mira but Sanji blocked it.

 **DARKNESS STREAM!**

Mira sent several dark spikes towards Burgess, cutting him slightly, but not enough to stop him.

 **BULL TACKLE!**

Burgess charged towards Mira like a bull, but once again Sanji, jumped in front of Mira, tanking the hit.

''SANJI!'' Mira yelled and Sanji coughed out blood and was sent flying into the building.

''wait a minute...'' Mira realized, ''Since the beginning of this fight, Sanji's been protecting me.''

She turned around and saw Burgess raising his arms, about to smash her.

''And this guy's only been targeting me!''

once again, Sanji runs back, despite not recovering, and takes the hit, smashing him into the ground.

''SANJI! STOP GUARDING! HE'S USING YOUR LUST FOR WOMEN TO HIS ADVANTAGE!''

''I know.'' said Sanji.

''?''

''I know that he's been doing this all the time, but I just can't let him hit you!''

''what do you mean? I can take a hit!''

''YOU DON'T GET IT MIRA!''

Sanji knelled down before her.

''I'm sorry.''

''huh?''

 _Flashback..._

''how's Mira doing?'' asked Sanji to Wendy before they set off to save Luffy.

''She's doing fine, but her wounds are not fully healed.''

''WOUNDS?! WHO DID IT?!''

''Zoro, you know, during the Dragon King festival.''

''I see.''

''Listen, Mira's doing great, but the wounds she received haven't fully healed, I fear that a strong blow can be fatal to her. So don't let her get hit.''

 _back to present..._

''Don't you see Mira, I was the one who dragged you into the fighting Zoro. your wounds, the damage you've taken during that battle.''

Sanji cried.

''IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!''

''Sanji...'' Mira hugged him.

''Mira?''

''I should thank you. you are one of the most caring person I've ever met, and I see frankly, I think I'm starting to see you more as a friend.''

Mira smiled.

''Our first date, out talks even our first fight was able to teach me so much about you, the fact that you care about me this much warms my heart. But I have to be strong too! I have a brother and a sister to protect, as well as a guild, because I've lost my sister once, when I was too weak to do anything back then, to stop my little brother.''

Mira hugged Sanji, before looking at him in his teared up eyes.

''You protected me enough, now, let me protect yo...''

Before Mira could finish her sentence, she was punched in the side by Burgess, and sent flying into a building, coughing out a worrying amount of blood.

''MIRA!''

''sorry, but your love story was boring me, so I decided to end it.'' said Burgess.

Suddenly, Sanji felt dizzy, the damaged he sustained against Burgess took it's toll and he collapsed to the ground.

''Mira! Don't worry, I'm coming!'' said Sanji as he crawled towards Mira.

''Sanji...'' Mira uttered as she crawled towards him.

''awwww, how cute, now which one shall I kill first?''

Suddenly Mira got up.

''let it be me.'' she said.

''Mira?!''

''Pardon?'' asked Burgess.

''You can kill me, but let Sanji live!''

''Mira, please, don't do this!''

''Sanji...'' Mira turned around, speaking a line that Sanji made Sanji's heart stop dead in it's tracks.

''I love you.''

 **HYPERSONIC ELBOW!**

Mira was struck in the back, break her spine as she coughed out possibly her last drops of blood and collapses in front of Sanji.

''Mira...''

Sanji Hugged Mira body, clutching it as his pupils dilated.

''well, it was nice knowing ya Sanji, that dumbass actually thought I was gonna keep my promise, what a Idiot, HAHAHAHAHA!''

''you bastard...''

''DIE''

Suddenly, Sanji screamed into the sky as the clouds parted and the ground cracked open by the sheer amount of energy Sanji was unleashing.

Far away, most mages of the battlefield felt a massive burst of power, as a Dark red, Fiery explosion covered the entire battlefield.

''what the?''

 **TAKEOVER: DEVIL SOUL!**

Sanji's body radiated with a mixture of fire and dark energy, his legs were pitch black, with a spike sticking out from the back of the heel, his Tuxedo fused with his body, being practically his skin while he is coated by a black veil, and his head at two black horns protruding.

'' **I will make you pay, you bastard.''** said Sanji.

''HAHAHAHA! NOW WE'RE TALKING! BRING IT ON!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	26. Demon Sanji vs Burgess

_Somewhere, far far away..._

A dark mass flew by, covering a lush forest in a nightly cloak, before leaving it in daylight once more. Far off the coasts of Ishgar, another ship reached the borders, and the crew descended from their vessel to observe the new land they have arrived upon.

"We're here captain." Said one of the crew mates.

"are you sure this is Ishgar?" Asked the captain.

"positive."

"Good." Said the captain as he drew his saber, "then let's get going, he's awakened at the worst time possible, and we are the only ones who can stop him."

"what about Blackbeard?" Asked the same crew mate.

"ignore him, if we let "him" have his fun, Blackbeard won't stand a chance, right now, we need to focus on our primary goal: save the Strawhats from the upcoming disaster."

 _meanwhile..._

''Come on, Sanji, fit me with ya best shot.'' Burgess taunted, leaving his chest and face wide open for an attack.

Sanji, however, ignored his order, walking right by him, near Mira's unconscious body. He bent down, embracing her in his arms.

''such terrible wounds.'' he said, ''Thank you for protecting me, Mira. I will ow make sure to finish this fight quickly.''

 _''hehe, you let your guard down Sanji.''_ thought Burgess as he ran in, winding up another punch.

 **GALLION LARIAT!**

A huge shockwave swept the entire battlefield, causing friend and foe alike to topple over. As the smoke cleared however, Burgess's eyes widened, witnessing Sanji, stopping his full-power blow with just one hand.

''You've really done it now.''

Sanji kicked Burgess in the stomach, sending him flying into the air as he coughed out blood.

''A-aright... went through... A few miscalculations, but... still nothing... I-I can't handle.'' Uttered Burgess as he struggled to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Burgess felt a hand grabbing him by the back of the neck mid-air. He turns around to see who it is, only to go face to face with Sanji.

'' _So fast...''_ he thought.

''I'm not done with you yet.'' Said Sanji as he raised his leg, kicking back down to the ground. Sanji then pursued him on his way down, delivering a barrage of kicks and smashing Burgess through several buildings.

 _''Crap, I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice.''_ though Burgess, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a gun, ''EAT MY HAKI INFUSED MAGIC SEALING BULLETS!''

Burgess fired two rounds at Sanji, who dodged them with ease, but was taken by surprise when Burgess charged at him after the second bullet was fired, embedding his fist into Sanji sides.

 **GOD CRUSHER SIDE PUNCH! (hey, he's a wrestler, he needs cheesy attack names)**

The punch was strong enough to send Sanji flying through several other buildings across Magnolia, before landing by a lake, only a few yards away from the main battlefield.

 **BULL TACKLE!**

Burgess charged after him right after punching him, and hit him into the lake as he was getting up.

''HAHAHA HOW WAS THAT?! AND THERE YOU WERE 5 MINUTES AGO TALKING ABOUT MAKING ME PAY!''

Burgess was cut off from his taunting however when he saw the water boiled, and a man walked out of it, practically unharmed.

''what the... how did you?''

''My magic allows my Diable Jambe to access more than the Fire element, allow me to show you, my new technique.''

Sanji lifted his right left, than went from black to dark purple.

 **HELL JAMBE!**

Burgess wasn't letting down however, he raised both his arms saying, ''then come at he bro!''

Sanji lifted his leg and charged at him.

''you fell for it.'' Said Burgess as he joined both hands together and smashed the ground, causing an earthquake, knocking Sanji off balance.

 **BULL TACKLE!**

Burgess took advantage of Sanji's loss of balance and ran right through him, knocking him aside.

''now for the finisher!'' said Burgess as he winded up another punch.

 **HYPERSONIC ELBOW!**

 **TROP-CUIT SHOT!**

Burgess's elbow was suddenly parried with a kick sent by Sanji, repelling Burgess's elbow. Sanji then went for a kick in Burgess's neck, but he dodged and attempted to punch him back, Sanji blocked the attack and went for a back kick, kicking Burgess right in the stomach, sending him flying back several feet.

 **HELL JAMBE: LE DIABLE QUI PLEURE!**

Sanji kicked upwards, shooting a giant black fireball with his foot, that fireball then exploded into smaller tear shaped fireballs, that rained down upon Burgess, who raised both his arms to block the hit.

 **HELL JAMBE: CAUCHEMAR DE HELL!**

Sanji waved his foot upwards again, creating a giant pillar of dark magic in front of him, shooting Burgess into the sky, burning him up even more. Sanji's veil then opened, acting like wings as he flew up to the charred Burgess, winding up his left foot in a combination of Flame, Haki and Magic power,

 **HELL JAMBE: HELL'S RETURN!**

Sanji hit Burgess in the stomach, as the kick expanded into a giant explosion, eclipsing the sky.

''what in the world is that?!'' yelled some of the guild members on the battle field.

''Mira?'' though Erza, ''no... Mira never had this much magic power, but who could it be otherwise?''

 _back with Sanji..._

''It's over Burgess, you lost'' Said Sanji, standing in front of a terribly injured Burgess.

''Hehehe... It may be, but even if you kill me, Mira is still gone, you lost the only women that could have ever liked you, let's face it, nobody won.'' said Burgess.

''What did you just say?!'' said Sanji, pissed off.

''Heheheh... it's such a shame you unlocked these powers a second too late, if only you had a bit sooner, then you could have saved her, think about it.'' Said Burgess, '' **You could have saved her!''**

''Don't you ever bring that up to me!'' said Sanji, walking up to him.

 _''that's right Sanji, fall for your anger, succumb to it! it will give me the right advantage to take your life!''_ thought Burgess as he slowly pulled out his gun for his back pocket.

''It's fine Sanji.''

''?!''

Burgess lunged at him, catching him off guard as he pulled out his weapon.

''BECAUSE YOU WILL NOW JOIN HER IN HELL!''

 **EVIL EXPLOSION!**

A black ball of energy blew Burgess up from behind, leaving him unconscious as he collapsed in front of Sanji, who now has a clear shot of the assailant.

''mira...'' he teared up, ''MIRA!''

Sanji hugged Mira, who hugged him back, both of them returning to normal.

''I'm so glad that you're okay...'' Sanji cried.

''the same goes fro you Sanji, the same goes for you...'' said Mira softly.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	27. Kuzan's past

''Those two ice mages just went up against Kuzan, a feeble mistake'' said Von, looking through his scope, planning to shot them down.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran down Von's spine as a bullet flew from nowhere. Von dodged by reflex, but was taken off guard by the huge, plant like beast that spawned in front of him.

''what the?!''

Von didn't have time to react, however, as the beast was charging right for him. So he pulled out his rifle to shot at it, costing him about two bullets to put the thing down.

''it would appear i'm being targeted.'' he said, doing a flip, and shooting into the distance, ''gotcha!''

''Ugh, god damn it,how in the world did he see me?!'' asked Ussop, about 300 yards away, holding his bloody shoulder, ''he's no ordinary sniper, it seems.''

Ussop ran down two floors from the tower he was perched in, but as soon as he reached the 4th (he was on the 6th) floor, a bullet went right through his ankle, causing him to fall down several stairs.

''owwwwww...''

''Hehehe, you may be a protegee sniper, but your far too predictable, ''God'' Ussop.'' smirked Von

''Damn, he's pinpointed every conceivable location I could and would have gone too, he's got me pinned.'' thought Ussop.

''Come out Ussop, the faster I kill you, the sooner I can finish off your friends.'' sung Von.

Von fired his rifle, forcing Ussop to duck under cover.

''Damn this guy, if you are so fond of your sights,'' Said Ussop as he jumped out of cover and towards a open window, ''then allow me to deprive you from it!''

 **SMOKE STAR!**

Ussop fired a pellet, that exploded midway towards Von, creating a smoke screen between them.

''Good! now that I'be blinded him, I should take this opportunity and run!''

A bullet suddenly came flying through the smokes however, piercing Ussop's left knee, dropping him to the ground.

''not bad, it's a shame my observation Haki sees right through your Smokescreen.'' smirked Von.

''Damn it...'' Ussop crawled to the window, ''Looks like I have no choice but to take you out!''

 **POP GREEN: THORN STORM!**

Ussop fired a pellet that exploded into several thorns, flying towards Von, sadly, Von shot every single one of them out of the air.

 **POP GREEN IMPACT WOLF!**

''OK, this is almost too easy!'' said Von as he shot the wolf in it's nose, blowing up the whole thing.

''Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!'' Yelled Ussop as he slammed the ground.

''well it's been fun, you were a great target for me to practice on, but now, it's back to business.'' said Von as he pointed his gun at Ussop, ''Sayonara.''

Von fired his rifle, aiming right for the middle of his head.

 **TRI-SHOT!**

Three arrows suddenly fired towards the bullet, one countered the bullet, the two other headed straight for Von, who rolled away from them.

''who in the world?!'' thought Von as he scouted the area in an attempt to find the shooter, ''Show yourself!'' he yelled as he shot blindly into the crowd. in the meantime, Ussop took advantage of the distraction to flee.

''alright, I've escaped, but who could have possibly shot at that sniper?'' thought Ussop as he scanned the entire battlefield with his observation Haki.

''there you are!'' said a voice that made Ussop jump in shock.

''LUCY! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!''

''Hey, at least be grateful to me for saving you!'' Lucy pouted.

''Saving me?''

'yeah! you were about to get shot, so I summoned Sagitarius to save you.'' she said as she summoned the mentioned spirit.

''wait a minute...'' Ussop realized, he scanned the spirit, only to find no response, ''THAT'S IT! HAKI DOESN'T WORK ON YOUR SPIRITS! LUCY YOUR A GENIUS!''

''Huh?!'' Lucy sounded confused.

''listen, I have a plan, we can take down that sniper bastard.''

 _meanwhile..._

 **ICE MAKE: SNOW DRAGON!**

Leon shot a frost dragon towards Kuzan, who simply raised his hand and blocked the charge, freezing the Dragon still.

 **ICE MAKE: SPEARS!**

Gray jumped out of the Dragon's mouth launching several spears towards Kuzan, but the spears shattered on impact.

''shit, none of our ice moves are working on him!'' exclaimed Leon

''Why isn't anything working on this guy?!'' asked Gray.

Kuzan reached out to grab Gray, but Leon created a wall between them to block him off. Gray then put both his hands on the walls, creating several canons sticking through.

 **COMBINATION ICE MAKING: ICE MAKE FORTRESS!**

Every canon fired a barrage of Ice canon balls, laying waste to the entire battlefield.

''there *panting, there's no way anyone could have survived that.'' said Leon, exhausted.

''yeah, we got him good. Am I right?'' said Gray, ''Leon?''

Gray turned to Leon, only to see him looking up, bewildered. Curious, he looked up too, as shock ran through his body.

''I'm impressed, you worked out your magic in a very creative fashion.'' said Kuzan, standing on a giant ice bird.

''How... how is he capable of making ice sculptures that can fly?'' thought Leon

''Not even Ur is capable of something like that...''said Gray

''As much as it was fun playing with you, I would need you to stand down, I'm not really a fighter, so either you take this chance to surrender, or your gonna make my job a lot harder.'' ordered Kuzan.

Gray and Leon assumed a battle pose, ''There's no way we're surrendering to you!''

 **ICE MAKE SNOW DRAGON!**

Leon created another massive snow dragon, charging upwards towards Kuzan.

 **ICE MAKE ARMOR!**

Gray surrounded Leon's snow dragon in a thick layer of spiky ice armor, creating a helmet equipped with a glaive at the end.

''WE'RE GONNA SKEWER YOUR ICE PIGEON!'' Yelled Gray.

''It's a pheasant.'' said Kuzan as he raised his right hand.

 **PHEASANT FEATHERS: SWORD RAIN!**

The ice bird expanded it's wings, raining down a storm of frozen, blade-like feather, shredding the snow dragon apart along with Gray.

''GRAY!'' Shouted Leon as he stopped the snow dragon, leaving it's mutilated remains hanging in mid-air.

''Shit, I went overboard, I didn't mean t kill him.'' said Kuzan.

''I'm sorry for your friend young lad, he would have had an amazing future ahead.'' said Kuzan.

Leon clenched it's fist, ready to launch his second assault.

''LEON!'' Yelled a voice coming from the stationary sow dragon.

''gray?!''

''LEON! I WANT YOU TO SMASH THE SNOW DRAGON INTO HIS BIRD! DON'T STOP NO MATTER WHAT!''

Leon simply clenched his teeth and said ''got it.'' as the snow dragon charged towards Kuzan once more.

''it's useless.'' said Kuzan.

 **PHEASANT FEATHERS: SWORD RAIN!**

 **ICE MAKE SHIELD!**

Gray created a temporary shield to block the storm as he charged straight towards Kuzan.

''your shield won't last long Gray, let's see how long you can keep up.''

 **PHEASANT FLOCK!**

Kuzan Bombed Gray with several small ice pheasant, completely annihilating his shield.

''no way, he's still coming?!'' though Kuzan

''You bunch... are despicable...'' Uttered Gray as he is bombarded by ice pheasants, ''I *cough get that power is something... that is often chased after, but you bunch *coughs dare put so many people's life on the line just to get it... the amount of people you that were injured, don't you have any consideration for them?!''

''I'm merely following my captain's orders, besides, If our plan had carried out without interruption, no one would have gotten hurt.''

''WELL TELL THAT TO THE STRAWHATS!''

''They are wanted criminals, we are but turning them in.''

''they may have been criminals, but that's in the past, I've seen enough to know that these people aren't horrible men, that they would put their own lives on the line to save others. if that wasn't the case, then Luffy wouldn't have sacrificed himself for his crew, people like this...''

Gray took a direct hit from a ice pheasant, causing his to vomit out a lot of blood, yet he recovered, finishing his sentence.

''HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BE UNDER THE JURISDICTION OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!''

The snow dragon crashed right through the pheasant, impaling it as Gray ran up to Kuzan, who was knocked off balance.

''THIS ENDS HERE!''

 **ICE BLADE: SEVEN SLICE DANCE!**

Gray slashed right through Kuzan, who smirked as he was cut in half, as both of them fell back to the ground.

''GRAY!'' Leon yelled as he ran over to hold him up.

''we did it Leon, it's a shame though.'' Said Gray, turned towards Kuzan, ''I didn't mean to kill him.''

Suddenly, both halves of Kuzan started moving.

''killed me?''

''WTF?!'' Yelled both of them.

''I'll admit, you would have.'' said Kuzan, pulling himself back together and forming into one, unharmed body.

''What... what are you?!'' yelled Gray.

 **ICE MAKE: EAGLES!**

Out of Panic, Leon shot several Ice eagles at Kuzan, who sliced right through him, but the wounds froze over and dissipated.

''Matching Ice users against me was a horrible mistake on your part.'' said Kuzan, ''you may be able to create ice, but my body is ice.''

''Are you kidding me?!'' yelled Gray.

''So he's just like Juvia.'' said Leon, ''speaking off which, you beat her before, ow to we beat this guy?!''

Gray clenched his fist.

''there's a way, but we both know it won't end well.''

''no...'' Leon instantly realized what he was doing.

''Leon...'' Gray walked in front of Gray, ''It was my fault for filling Ur.'' Gray assumed the stance.

''Wait a minute...'' Kuzan thought, ''that stance... the ice magic... could it be... Ur's...''

''now, It's time I pay the price!''

 **ICED SHELL!**

''NO! STOP IT GRAY!''

Gray didn't listen, he didn't even pay attention to the one who said it, his body slowly dissipating into ice.

''GRAY! STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!''

''LEON, FOR THE LAST TIME, LET ME DO THIS! IT'S OUR ONLY SHOT!'' Gray yelled back.

Leon however seemed shocked.

''I didn't say anything gray...''

''?''

Suddenly, Kuzan charged at him, hugging what's left of Gray's body.

''I told you to stop!'' Kuzan said, crying.

''huh?'' said a confused gray.

 _20 years ago (Kuzan's official age is 49)_

Somewhere, near the border that separates Ishgar from the Grand Line, A fleet of pirate ships has surrounded a certain marine battleship.

''Rear Admiral! Rear Admiral! We've been surrounded by a fleet of Whitebeard's men! And Marco is leading the charge!'' yelled a marine soldier.

''Crap... they're probably here for their men.'' said Kuzan, ''Don't fight back, let me negotiate.''

The 29 year old rear admiral made his way from his office to the ship deck, meeting face to face with Marco and his entire division.

''Marco.''

''Kuzan.''

''What's Whitebeard's men doing all the way out here? this isn't even the a marked place on the Grand Line!''

''You know exactly what I'm doing here, You and your compatriot, Sakazuki, have ransacked one of our claimed islands and captured 14 of my men.''

''They are dangerous criminals.''

''In your eyes they are, but tell me, you marines, told to me the good guys, barged in on our island, attacked everyone, killed most of our men and ran off with hostages, does that sound like a act of justice? So now you're telling me that as long as I wave the banner of the World Government I can rampage and kill people on any island I embark on as long as I claim they were ''dangerous criminals'' and get away with it?''

''I did no such thing, that was Sakazuki, you know his type!''

''That doesn't excuse you of your actions sir!''

''oh, so now you're playing the Marines?''

''like you said, this isn't a marked spot on the Grand Line, you marines have no authority here.''

''fine, let's compromise, we'll give you back your crewmates, and you people have to live the rest of your lives as law abiding citizens.''

''We'll do it for 2 weeks tops, and only if pops is in a good mood.'' said Marco.

But before the deal could be struck, a canon ball bombed one of Whitebeard's ships, sinking it.

''What the?'' said Kuzan, ''Akainu, you did it again you bastard!''

meanwhile, on Akainu's ship, only a few meters away...

''why did we bomb them sir?'' asked a marine soldier.

''That idiot Aokiji almost committed the worst sin possible as a marine: negotiated with a pirate. you bastards know the rules right?'' asked Sakazuki.

''SIR YES SIR! WE NEVER NEGOTIATE WITH EVIL, WE KILL THEM WITHOUT SECOND THOUGHT!''

''Good.''

Back with Kuzan...

''IS THIS PART OF YOUR DEAL KUZAN?!'' Yelled Marco, grabbing Kuzan by the coat's collar.

''I wasn't gonna do such a thing!'' said Kuzan.

''THE DEAL IS OFF! MEN ATTACK!''

The battle was fierce as well as one sided, with Marco's men outnumbering Kuzan's, Kuzan and his men were slaughtered in mere minutes. As for Akainu, he simply sailed away, claiming they leave traitors to die.

...

A few minute later, Kuzan reemerged, barely living by a string as he was able to create a ice platform and floated till shore. It was the dead of night, Kuzan's crew was dead, and he was on a island that one marine has ever been to. Kuzan crawled up to shore, slowly bleeding out and rested on a log.

''I guess, this is how it ends.'' said Kuzan as he closed his eyes, waiting for death to claim him.

...

It was dawn, the birds were chirping and a warm, comforting sunlight peeked through the widow, reaching the bed where Kuzan lied. His eyes opened for a moment, but closed as they we'rent adjusted to the glow of the sun. trying to get up, he felt a great pain that pushed him back into bed. Lifting the covers, Kuzan saw that someone had tended to his wounds, and remarkably well at that.

''oh, you're up.'' said a woman with short black hair.

Kuzan looked over, scanning the room to decipher where he was. Unable to come up with an answer, he spoke to the lady greeting him.

''where am I?''

''You're at house, near the coast of Ishgar.''

''Ishgar? where is that? I've never heard of such an island in the Grand Line, at least, not one that is under the authority of the government.'' said Kuzan.

''Grand Line? World Government? what are you talking about?'' Asked Ur.

''Well...Uh... nevermind.'' said Kuzan, too lazy to explain everthing.

''So can you answer me one question?'' asked Ur.

''Sure.'' Said Kuzan.

''Last night, when I picked you up, You had a oddly shaped snail in your pocket, what's that for.

''that? that's just a Den Den Mushi, You know, a transpoder snail? it's our main form of communication.''

Ur broke down laughing.

''HAHAHAHA! A SNAIL?! FOR COMMUNICATION?! MISTER YOU REALLY MUST HAVE SUSTAINED A SERIOUS HEAD TRAUMA! JUST LISTEN TO YOURSELF!''

''Well then, what do you use?''

''Communication Lachrimas Duh!''

''Lachrima?'' asked Kuzan.

''Yeah, magic infused stones?''

''and you thought I sounded weird.'' said Kuzan smiling.

''Wait, you're new to the concept of magic?''

''Miss, I believe in no such...''

 **ICE MAKE ROSE!**

Ur sprouted a rose made of ice from her hand.

''WOAH!'' Kuzan jumped back, ''HOW DID YOU?!''

''haha! you're funny!'' Ur laughed.

Later that day, Ur went shopping in town for medical supplies for her new guest.

''welcome to my drugstore miss.'' said the shop owner as Ur entered.

''Hey, uh, do you have anything that recovers physical wounds?''

''is it for your husband?'' asked the Shop owner.

''whaa? I'm not married'' blushed Ur.

''really? then that man that entered the store right behind you isn't your husband?'' asked the shop owner,

Ur turned around confused, only to meet face to face with Kuzan.

''KYAAAAA!'' Ur screamed, kicking Kuzan in the face,

''Owww... Ur, what the heck?!''

''THAT'S MY LINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!''

''well, it was boring siting around at your place, so I came outside for a walk.'' smiled Kuzan.

''*sigh, I supposed you've recovered?'' asked Ur.

''Pretty much.'' said Kuzan.

''Well then, Mister I-Don't-Believe-In-Magic, allow me to show you around.'' said Ur.

...

''wow! the crime rate here is really this low?'' asked Kuzan, talking with Ur at a nearby cafe.

''yeah, the Magic Council does a really great job at suppressing criminals here.''

Kuzan pulled out a notebook.

''Give me tips.'' said Kuzan.

So the rest of the afternoon was spent talking about Fiore and it's entirety, To Kuzan's surprise, Fiore's government is far better composed than the WG, making Kuzan realize how corrupt the very government he was working for really is.

''So, what about your country?'' asked Ur, popping Kuzan's bubble.

''WELL! UH...'' Kuzan was nervous, he didn't have the heart to tell them how much of a democratic mess his government was. Ur had also shown Kuzan the town, mostly laughing at him getting messed up by the numerous items that were presented to him.

 _Later that night..._

''hey, Ur? where are you taking me?'' asked Kuzan.

''I want to show you show you something.'' said Ur.

Ur dragged Kuzan towards a forest.

''why does this feel like a kidnapping?'' asked Kuzan.

''Don't worry, I often come here.''

the duo approached a hill, exposing the starry night.

''alright, now I'm confused, why are we out here again?''

''just look up.'' Ur said.

As Kuzan looked up, he was paralyzed with awe and beauty, as fireflies ignited the silent night, revealing a larger, luscious bird, with shining golden feathers and a long, azure tail flew across the sky.

''It's beautiful.'' Kuzan teared up.

''This bird is known as the ''Fate Pheasant.'' it is said that whoever sees this bird will have one of his wished granted.'' explained Ur.

Kuzan smiled as he closed his eye, making his wish.

The two of them held hands, looking into the beautiful night sky, and made their wish. it was a silence that Kuzan wanted to experience for a long time.

...

''Soooo... what did you wish for?'' asked Ur, lying in the soft grass with her arms spread out.

''Tell me yours first.'' said Kuzan, lying next to her in the same position.

Ur gave a warm smile.

''I wish that one day, I can meet the love of my life, and married, and start a real family.'' she said.

Kuzan didn't answer.

''What? is my wish too predictable?''

''A little?''

''Heh, like yours would have any originality!''

Kuzan smiled back, finally feeling comfortable enough to tell her how he truly feels about the World Government.

''I wish that one day, my government will collapse, leaving The Grand Line for the Magic Council to govern over.'' said Kuzan.

''What?! why?! don't you work for said government?!'' asked Ur.

''I do, and I hate it! I hate it! I hate it more than anything!'' yelled Kuzan, recklessly thrashing around.

Kuzan then turned to Ur, embarrassed at his actions.

''so... tell me more about your government.''

...

''THEY WOULD DO THAT?!'' Yelled Ur, after listening to Kuzan's full story.

''yup, and if you resist in anyway, they kill you, and to think the Government is on their side, sometimes, I wish I could just snap the non existing necks of all of those World Nobles!''

''that's horrible!''

''Yeah! I know! and that's why I'll never reveal this place to the World Government! I won't let such a flawless country get ruined by their filthy hands!''

Kuzan suddenly teared up.

''I'm so ashamed to being part of them!''

Suddenly, Ur hugged him, giving him a love he had never felt before.

''It's alright, you're different! I glad for you, for your escape from that place.''

''Ur...'' uttered Kuzan as tears overflowed.

...

over three days have passed, Kuzan had yet to show off his ice-ice fruit ability, but it was for the better, as they have yet to get into a fight. UKuzan learned that Ur was a traveling mage, bent on helping towns with their problems. this meant small problems like fixing a broken down dam to big ones like hunting down monsters that terrorized villages. the two became inseparable, until that faithful day.

''Bilibilibili... bilibilibili...''

''what's that?'' asked Ur.

''my Den-Den Mushi?'' asked Kuzan, ''no... it can't be...''

''something wrong?'' asked Ur.

''THEY FOUND ME!'' Panicked Kuzan.

''who?''

''who else? the World Government of course!''

Ur realized what this meant.

''wait, does that mean you're going back?'' asked Ur.

''sadly, yes, it's this, or the WG learns about Fiore, if they dock at the spot where I landed, they might not recognize this place as a country, I can trick them into thinking this place is uninhabited.''

''But what about me?! you're just gonna leave me? even after all the adventures we had?'' Ur yelled, pissed off.

''What other choice do we have?'' asked Kuzan.

Ur didn't say a word, she ran off.

''UR WAIT!''

Kuzan didn't chase after her, he couldn't so he picked up the Snail to listen to the message. Sure enough, they found him and sent a ship to pick him up.

he waited a while for Ur to return, but she didn't it was then that he knew something was wrong.

...

''damn... who would have thought such a guild still existed?'' said a injured Ur.

''You've done well, not many people have taken down half my dark guild single handedly, but you were capable of. Sadly, I, Igor, the guild master of the Rotten Zombie dark guild, ain't your average mage! your ice can't protect from my Undead Golem!''

''Shit... to think I would run into a dark guild. Luckily, no one's around, I'll fake my capture and I'll...''

''Ur?''

''KUZAN?!'' Ur was shocked that Kuzan had followed her.

''oh? you have a friend? what luck! I'll make him into a zombie and kill you!''

''KUZAN RUN!''

''I can't Ur, you're injured!''

''I can handle myself.''

''GET HIM!'' YELLED Igor.

suddenly, Ur jumped in front of the zombie golem.

''Sorry Kuzan, but I can't bare watching you get killed.''

''wait, what are you doing?!'' asked Kuzan

 **ICED SHELL!**

Suddenly, the entire area started to freeze.

''what is this?!''

''This technique will allow me to encase anything I want in ice for eternity, in exchange of my life.''

''wait what?! NO STOP!''

''Sorry Kuzan, but it seems, this is the end for me... goodbye.''

 **ICE TIME CAPSULE!**

Suddenly, Kuzan raised his arm, and Igor, the golem and the rest of the dark guild were frozen in a millisecond.

''what the?'' Ur thought, instantly stopping her ice shell.

''Ur, I'm sorry.'' Kuzan hugged her, ''I'm sorry I can no longer spend time with you anymore, I loved you, these days, I knew what it felt like to achieve peace, and the WG is the prime reason the Grand Line has none of it! listen, you still have a wish, a dream! achieve it! as for me, I'll be off, and try to achieve mine! but i promise, I'll be back, for your sake!''

''kuzan...'' Ur hugged him back, ''Thank you...''

...

Kuzan embarked on the marine battleship that was sent to pick him up. As for Ur, she kept her end of the deal, and stayed away, tricking the marines into thinking Fiore was deserted.

''Rear Admiral Aokiji, I'm here to deliver the message that you and Sakazuki are being promoted to Vice-Admiral, and that we would like to give you two new titles of your choice, what will it be?''

Kuzan thought for a while.

''How about, the Blue Pheasant?''

 _BACK TO PRESENT..._

''LET GO OF ME!'' Gray thrashed at Kuzan.

''Tell me young one, are any of you perhaps related to Ur?''

Leon and Gray are shocked.

''I was once her friend, so tell me, are you Ur's sons?''

''well...'' Leon was having a hard time answering, but Gray instantly said ''yes.''

Kuzan suddenly fell back.

''I'm sorry for attacking you.''

''?''

''KUZAN?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!'' Asked Devon, who jumped down.

''I'm giving up the fight.'' Said Kuzan as he walked away.

Devon looked pissed, then glared at the ow weakened duo of Gray and Leon.

''THEN I'LL BE TAKING THEIR LIVES MYSELF!'' Yelled Devon as she charged the two.

 **ICE TIME CAPSULE!**

Both Gray and Leon were shocked to see Kuzan fight back against his ally.

''Kuzan... you traitor...'' Uttered Deven as she was frozen solied.

''Don't worry, sons of Ur.'' said Kuzan, turning away from them.

''from now on, I'll be fighting on your side.''

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I 'VE EVER WRITTEN! YOU SEE, I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MUCH REVIEWS LATELY, AT LEAST NOT AS MUCH AS I USED TO, SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, ALSO, I RECENTLY LOST 2 FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES, WHICH IS NEW TO ME, SO I'M KIND OF TAKING IT PRETTY HARD. SO PLEASE, LEAVE A FAVORITE, A FOLLOW AND REVIEW. THANK YOU -THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA.**_


	28. Apocalypse Approaches

''You seem quite sure of yourself, hehehe... *Cough, Let's see if you really have me figured out, or if you're just Bluffing.'' said Q

''Oi, Wendy, If you may, can you fill me in? Cause I'm more confused than anything, What's this guy's deal?'' asked Chopper.

Wendy grinned.

''If you're so sure of yourself, why don't you try and hit us?'' asked Wendy.

Q grinned back.

''With pleasure.''

 **SILHOUETTE OF DEATH!**

Suddenly, Q grew to a massive size, Practically twice the size of the castle.

''Get readyyyyyy'' Q laughed.

''WAAAAAAA! HE BECAME GIANT! LET'S RUN WENDY!'' Yelled Chopper, ''Wendy?''

Chopper turned around to see Wendy in trance, as if she was focusing on something.

''WENDY! WE HAVE TO RUN!''

'' **14 bodily anomalies detected...''**

''?''

 **ENHANCE TOLERANCE!**

Suddenly, the giant that previously took up the entire battlefield was nowhere to be seen as Q, who was rushing towards them, swung at Wendy, who dodged and kicked him back.

 **SKY DRAGON'S TALON!**

Q was sent flying back with a kick.

''Wendy! what was that just now?!''

''My magic can dispel diseases of all sorts within our body. Just then, it dispelled an assortment of weakness, hallucination, nerve defection and vision defection ailments.''

''So we were drugged?! but when?!'' asked Chopper.

''When the battle started, I suspect our opponent has some kind of disease based magic.''

Q laughed weakly.

''You're a smart little girl, I was formerly a doctor that came down with a terminal disease, but now, the disease can no longer kill me thanks to my ability.''

 _'' a Devil Fruit user?''_ Thought Chopper.

''You see, I ate the Plague-Plague Fruit, a devil fruit which allows my body to generate an assortment of diseases and spread them via air, water, or through any other means necessary.''

''So we were sick since the beginning of the fight, so wonder I felt so weak.'' said Chopper.

''That won't work on us anymore, I can dispel any and all diseases you inflict upon us!''

Q drew his scythe.

''that may be so, but you lot lack any offense, thus...''

Q charged straight towards the two.

''I CAN KILL BOTH OF YOU DISEASED OR NOT!''

Chopper and Wendy grinned at the same time.

 **MONSTER POINT!**

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART...**

Q suddenly got pushed back by a huge amount of force.

''what the?!''

A huge wall of wind surrounded him and his horse.

''you... you aren't weak...''

 **CLOVER PALM!**

With a swing of his palm, Chopper smashed Q into the ground.

 **SKY DRILL!**

Wendy then generated a pillar of wind, blasting Q off into the atmosphere.

''*Sigh, It wasn't easy, but we got him.'' said Wendy, ''Chopper?''

Wendy turned around to see Chopper, on the ground.

''OH MY GOD, CHOPPER?!''

''Don't worry, my body gets really numb every time I deactivate monster form, I should be okay after 2 or 3 hours.'' said Chopper.

Wendy grinned.

''?''

''Now I can cuddle you with you thrashing around!'' Said Wendy, squeezing Chopper like a plush toy.

''LET ME GO! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY VULNERABILITY YOU JERK!''

 _Meanwhile, with Ussop..._

Von attempted to pinpoint where Ussop was, but was unable, as several arrows fly in to distract him every time he activates his Haki.

''DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?!'' Yelled Von.

Several arrows then flew from behind him, which caused him to dodge roll, firing at wherever the arrows flew in.

''Great! we just need to distract him a little longer.'' said Ussop.

''I said...'' Von was losing patience, ''COME OUT!''

 **WILD FIRE!**

Von fired a barrage at all nearby buildings, then attempted to pinpoint where the next arrow barrage would arrive.

''my right!'' Von quickly dodged.

''he foresaw my arrows?'' thought Sagitarrius.

Von grinned.

''It doesn't matter where you are, Ussop, if you can even hear me, My Observation Haki is the strongest in my crew.''

''very well then...'' said Sagitarius, ''I'll just have to up my game.''

 **9 STAR ARROWS!**

Von casually dodged the 9 arrows and turned around.

''found you.''

 **POP GREEN: PLATANUS SHURIKEN!**

Two shurikens flew towards Von, but didn't even hit him.

''So there was two of you.'' said Von, shooting Sagitarrius in the head, ''I'm surprised you found a way to hide from my Haki, It's a shame you missed.''

 **BULLS-EYE SHOT!**

Von fired his rifle with one hand, supposedly killing the shooter.

''Game Over Ussop.'' said Von, jumping down the building and walking towards his victim. But a surprise awaited him near the shooter's corpse: it wasn't Ussop.

''Surprise!'' said Leo, with a bullet hole in his chest, holding Ussop's slingshot.

''What?!''

Suddenly, Virgo busted out of the ground, with Ussop quickly following.

 **USSOP HAMMER!**

Ussop landed a decisive blow with his hammer, knocking out Von. Lucy came out of the tunnel Virgo made shortly after.

''We did it Lucy!'' cheered Ussop.

''I'm glad too, but Ussop, don't use my spirits as decoy next time, alright?'' asked Lucy.

''Got it.''

 _Meanwhile, with Zoro..._

''Is this really the best you got?'' asked Suiryu.

In front of Suiryu lies Kagura and Erza both on the ground, while Zoro was barely standing.

''*panting You wouldn't be talking smack had I fully recovered.'' said Zoro.

''Huh, well, you died the way you lived.'' said Suiryu, raising his sword, ''a third rate swordsman.''

 **EXECUTION!**

Suddenly, Suiryu's strike was stopped.

'' **you take that back!** '' said Zoro, with anger in his eyes.

''What's this?''

 **NINE SWORD STYLE: ASURA!**

Zoro reentered his Asura form, coating his blades in a black armor as he charged in head first.

''zoro?'' Erza picked herself off the floor to see what was going on. His frint of her, however, wasn't Zoro, but an injured wolf, cornered, ready to make his last stand.

 **ICHIBUGIN!**

Zoro charged in with an opening slash, Knocking Suiryu off balance.

 **MAKYUUSEN!**

Zoro took advantage of his unbalancing to deliver a barrage of slashes, cutting through Suiryu.

''HAHAHA! NOW WE'RE TALKING! SHOW ME ZORO! YOUR FULL POWER!''

'' **With Pleasure!''**

 **TIGER PACK HUNTING!**

Zoro turned around, delivering three spinning slashes towards Suiryu, who blocked them.

 **DISASTER DRAGON: APOCALYPSE TWISTER!  
**

Zoro created his biggest slash tornado yet, sending it towards Suiryu, who was engulfed by it.

 **5000 POUND...**

Blood was rushing out of Zoro's body as he was slowly getting torn apart by his own power.

 **CANON!**

A Massive slash cut his giant tornado in half, releasing a cut that even Mihawk would have dodged. the slash left the battlefield, cutting through all of magnolia, losing itself after cutting through the mountain chain tens of miles away from the town. Through the thick smoke screen, Zoro adjusted his eyes to find his opponent, who was in a battle stance unlike anything Zoro had ever seen.

''I'll have to congratulate you, Zoro.'' said Suiryu, who was half naked, having his coat ripped apart in the tornado, exposing his muscle bound body, despite the numerous cuts he received during Zoro's barrage, he was unfazed. ''Not many people has lived long enough to see me use this stance.''

 **SIN BLADE: TORTURER STANCE!**

Zoro gritted his teeth, then looked back at Kagura and Erza, realizing the situation he was in: he was going one on one against certain death.

''Sorry Luffy, i may not be able to keep my promise.'' said Zoro, ''But I sure as hell will try to keep it!''

Zoro charged in for his final duel.

''En Garde Roronoa!''

A flurry of steel ripped the filed apart, as Zoro and Suiryu clashed their blades, sparks flew out, demonstrating their speed, Suiryu's blades were becoming red hot, as if belonging to the devil himself.

''Not bad Zoro! but thanks to my stance, my blade becomes hotter and hotter with every strike, until it is hot enough to melt through your blades!''

''My swords aren't your average katanas, they are part of the 21 Great Swords!''

''Then we will have to see who's will break first!''

As the duel kept going, Erza became increasingly worried towards Zoro, looking a his condition, she can tell that Zoro wasn't gonna last much longer.

''ZORO STOP! YOU WON'T WIN!'' Yelled Erza helplessly, even though she knew Zoro wasn't gonna hear her.

Suddenly, She felt a great heat coming from Suiryu's blade, who has gotten so hot, it was scorching the earth, setting the area in flames. Zoro's slashes were getting slower too, as he was running low on stamina.

''*Pant *pant, no... it cannot... end... like... this...''

''Tis ends here Zoro!''

 **EXECUTION!**

''IT'S ALL OR NOTHING!'' Yelled Zoro.

 **SHISHI SONSON!**

Zoro took a gamble, he let himself get cut to throw everything he's got at Suiryu. As the two swordsmen delivered their final slashes, the fire was extinguished by their blade's swing. Zoro sheathed his blade, walking away from an immobile Suiryu, towards Erza.

''Zoro? did you...''

''Run... Erza.'' said Zoro as a huge slash wound opened in Zoro's chest, bursting blood all over Erza.

''Not bad Zoro.'' said Suiryu, as a semi deep slash wound appeared in Suiryu's stomach, ''Not bad at all.''

Erza's pupils dilated, she tried to hold up Zoro, but he fell to the ground next to her, in a puddle of blood.

''Zoro...''

Suiryu felt her pain.

''He was indeed a great swordsman, but now, he is at the mercy of God, now, Young Women, please, move aside.''

Erza turned around, reequipping in her Clear Heart Clothing.

''You Bastard!''

Suiryu was taken off guard as Erza ran in, engaging him in another sword clash.

''I had just fought the perfect swordsman, don't ruin this moment with your petty skills.'' Suiryu said, casually slashing Erza.

Erza Caught herself, reequipping into her Heaven's wheel armor and sending several blades towards Suiryu.

 **PENTAGRAM SWORD!**

Suiryu casually avoided her swords and slashed her again. He then kicked her in the slash wound and sent her back.

''I'm being patient with you, give up while you still can.''

''I'm not gonna let you harm my friends and get away with it!''She equipped her Nakagami Armor.

 **NAKAGAMI...**

She was interrupted, however, with a sword through her abdomen as Suiryu's red blade scorched her insides, supposedly killing her.

''*Sigh If only I hadn't killed Zoro, he would probably have washed away the taste of this disgusting fight by now.'' Said Suiryu, raising his blade, ''Oh well.''

 **DEATH MESSENGER!**

Suiryu sent a flying slash towards Erza, which should, in his mind, cut her in half.

''your death isn't even worth looking at.'' said Suiryu as he turned away.

Silence. As suiryu walked away, there was a moment of silence, then suddenly, Suiryu felt a presence behind him. So he turned around quickly to see what it is. To his shock, Erza was standing up, but holding a different blade.

''You again?! why aren't you death?!''

''Funny... I was about to ask the same thing.''

 _Moments before the slash reached Erza..._

Erza opened her eyes, she couldn't move, but neither could the slash, nor Suiryu, nor anything. It was as if Time it self had stopped.

''what's going on?!'' she mumbled.

Suddenly, She was met with a young girl. The girl looked older than her, even older than Zoro, she had long, flowing blue hair, was bare naked with a bandage wrapped around her chest, similar to her clear heart clothing, and was wearing dark, baggy pants, much like Zoro.

''Use me.'' she said.

''huh?'' Erza Could suddenly move, but it wasn't her, She wasn't moving on her own, rather, she was getting picked up by someone. She turned around, attempting to find out who was holding her.

''ZORO?!'' She screamed.

''This isn't your time Erza, you have a duty to fulfill, to protect your friends.'' said Zoro.

''But how?'' asked Erza as she flopped to the ground, ''I've seen what you are capable of, if you couldn't beat Suiryu, How will I?''

''You really remind me of my older self, Erza.'' said Zoro.

''what do you mean?'' asked Erza.

''I was once just like you, acting as the strongest one, being overconfident and thinking I was ready to take down anything, but the truth is, the world is vast. there are people that not even Suiryu can defeat.''

''Then what do I do?! I'm not nearly strong enough to defeat him!''

''But you are strong enough to try, because you have friends on the line, and you stopped at nothing to protect them.'' said the young Girl, ''Your conviction to protect is strong. But there are times you need to accept your strength, and through that you will get stronger. Now, I have protected Zoro my entire life...''

The Girl grabbed Erza by the hand.

''Now, it is time I protect you!'' She said as she deflected the slash.

Erza suddenly snapped back into consciousness, realizing that she was now holding Zoro's Sword.

''Kuina... kick his ass.'' uttered Zoro.

 _back to present..._

''I have no idea how you survived, but this time, I won't fail in killing you!'' said Suiryu.

Erza stood still, at least, that was what the blade was telling her to do.

 _''What's going on? I can hear breathing from suiryu's blade, it's heavy and quick, filled with killing intent, as for mine, it'S mellow and calm, As if the sword was in control and not me...''_ thought Erza, _''it's as if... The blade was alive!''_

Erza elegantly dodged Suiryu's strikes.

''DAMNIT DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!''

Suiryu's strike's started speeding up.

 **HELL RIPPER!**

Suiryu swung wildly, cutting down buildings from far away, but just couldn't hit Erza no matter how hard he tried.

''That's Suiryu's mistake.'' said Zoro in the distance, ''His strikes, much like mine, are heavily power and speed based, which is exactly what Kuina's fighting style is specialized to counter. Looking back, I can finally see why I lost all those fights with her...''

Suiryu tried to use his Torturer Stance once more, but his blade wasn't heating up.

''Kuina's fighting stance: Hollow Blade One-Sword Style.''

Erza elegantly waved her blade, causing Suiryu's slashes to change course and miss.

''You bastard *pant *pant, EAT THE STRONGEST TECHNIQUE IN MY FIGHTING STYLE!'' Yelled suiryu as he winded up his blade.

 **DEATH SENTENCE: 1000 CUTS**

''Well in that case, I will also use my trump card.'' said Erza.

As Suiryu slashed at Erza, She raised her blade, gently tilting it side to side, drawing Suiryu's slashes towards it and nullifying them.

''WHAT?! HOW?!''

 **HOLLOW BLADE ONE-SWORD STYLE...**

''How nostalgic.'' said Zoro, ''The same move that took me out every time I fought her.''

 **SORA NO TSUKI! (Empty Moon)**

Erza slashed right through Suiryu, cutting his chest open as a burst of blood splattered on the floor.

''It's over...'' said Erza.

She watched as Suiryu slowly fell over... but then caught himself.

''The slash wasn't deep enough?!'' though Erza, panicked, _''Crap! I snapped out of trance, I can't remember the techniques!''_

''YOU BASTARD!'' Yelled Suiryu pissed, about to swing his blade at her.

 **1080 POUND CANON!**

A huge slash flew in from the side, cutting Suiryu down for good.

''ZORO!'' Erza exclaimed as she ran to him, only to collapse from exhaustion.

''Don't worry Erza, I got...'' Said Zoro, before tripping and collapsing himself.

...

''Hey...'' Zoro said, trying to break the awkward moment, ''How did you like blade?''

Erza smiled, gining him a thumbs up.

 _Meanwhile with Luffy, Natsu and Sabo..._

 **GOMU GOMU NO KONG GUN!**

Luffy winded up his Kong Gun and threw a punch at Blackbeard, Who jumped away and fired a magic beam.

 **AETHER BEAM!**

 **FIRE DRAGON'S CRIMSON AXE TALON!**

Natsu Kicked Blackbeard in the neck, screwing up his aim causing the beam to miss.

 **CROSS BURN!**

Sabo dropped from the sky and smashed into the ground, before releasing a burst of flame that scorched a cross pattern onto the ground. Blackbeard Got up, slamming his fists together,

 **HEAVEN COLLISION!**

Blackbeard cracked the air, creating a huge shockwave, knocking everyone off balance, he then turned to Natsu, who was the most off-guard swinging his fist at him.

 **AETHER BLADE!**

Blackbeard's hand formed into a sword, attempting to impale Natsu, But Luffy Jumped in front of Natsu, stopping the blade.

''Big mistake.'' said Blackbeard.

''?''  
Suddenly, Blackbeard's Sword turned rubbery, like a rope, tying Natsu to Luffy.

''I can alter my body'S property now That I have the Etherion in me!''

Suddenly, the rope emitted a glow.

 **CHAIN BOMB!**

The rope exploded into a ball of white energy.

''ZEHAHAHAHA! HOW's THAT?!''

 **HIKEN!**

Sabo rushed in with a quick punch, only for Blackbeard to block it.

''And now, to finish off the remaining revolutionary!'' grinned Blackbeard.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!  
**

A burst of flames came from the smoke, burning Blackbeard.

''HAHA! IT's GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO GET RID OF US!'' laughed Natsu

''Why you...'' Grunted Blackbeard, but then his hand started burning, forcing him to let go of Sabo.

''I'll be borrowing your fire Natsu.'' said Sabo.

 **DRAGON KING FLARE!**

Sabo released a burst of flames, creating a flame pillar, knocking Blackbeard back.

''Alright guys, we got this!''

Suddenly, Natsu dropped to the ground with his heart pounding heavily.

''Natsu?'' what'S with him? asked Blackbeard and Sabo.

Suddenly, their fight was cut short by a ear piercing roar which shook the battlefield. Within the battlefield, Magic user tremble at the huge amount of magic power while the Dragon Slayers all dropped to the ground, with their hearts pounding like crazy.

''No... it can't be...'' Said Natsu, looking into the distance as a familiar figure approaches, ''why now out of all times...''

''Something wrong Natsu?'' asked Luffy.

''It's over, It's all over, he's here.'' Said Natsu in a helpless tone.

''WHO?!''

''The Black Dragon Of Apocalypse... **ACNOLOGIA!** ''

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	29. The Grand Climax

A dark mass approaches Magnolia, Eclipsing the town in a black shroud, with a roar that stopped everyone dead in their tracks, leaving shivers down their spines, the azure marking on it's body, spanning to it's massive wings, draw a beautiful yet terrifying images in the minds of the mages who had witnessed it's power in the past. As it opened it's mouth, he unleashed a massive beam, destroying half of magnolia's outskirts.

''What is that thing?!'' asked Luffy.

''We're so screwed.'' said Natsu, panicking.

''Hey, is it just me or, or is he looking straight at us?'' asked Sabo.

''Well this is unexpected...'' said Blackbeard, ''But I it's any danger to me.''

Blackbeard joined both hands together, firing a barrage of massive energy beams at Acnologia.

 **JUPITER STREAM!**

A flurry of magic beams flew towards Acnologia, disintegrating buildings at they flew towards it. Looking at the upcoming assault, Acnologia charged head-first into and through Blackbeard's barrage.

''He took my attack head on?'' Thought Blackbeard.

''HOLY SHIT HE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!'' Yelled Natsu.

 **ICE AGE!**

Suddenly, a huge spike of ice flew by the four, freezing Acnologia solid. As the four looked back, they see Kuzan, Leon and Gray running in.

''Gray! Leon! why are you here?'' asked Natsu.

''The tall one's with us now, plus, you seem to have some... pretty big problems at hand.'' explained Gray, looking at the frozen Acnologia.

Blackbeard looked at Kuzan, pissed off.

''Kuzan?! is this true?!'' he asked in a menacing tone.

''Sorry boss. But your crew seems... too questionable for me... I already did something I wouldn't usually do, attack the Strawhats, something I told myself to being part of your ''plan'' but now, I have no more reason to work with you.'' said Kuzan.

Blackbeard's eyes fell under the shadow of his cap.

''then that means...'' Blackbeard said softly, ''THAT YOU ARE ALSO MY ENEMY NOW!'' Blackbeard yelled, pissed as he charged at Kuzan.

 **ICE MAKE BOW!**

 **ICE MAKE EAGLES!**

 **ICE BLOCK: PHEASANT BEAK!**

The trio quickly barraged Blackbeard with a flurry of Ice attacks, stopping him dead in his tracks. Suddenly, there was a violent shaking as Acnologia's frozen shell started to crack, before shattering to a million pieces, allowing him to fly up and fire a blast that covered the entire castle. As the smoke cleared, Luffy, Sabo, Natsu, were found hiding in a giant Ice dome made by Kuzan, Gray and Leon.

''that was close. one more second and we would have been barbecued.'' said Gray.

''He broke out of my Ice age rather quickly, impressive.'' said Kuzan, ''That technique can freeze island sinking tidal waves and turn a tropical island to a land of everlasting winter.''

''well whatever it can do, let's hope it can weaken him enough for him to get taken down by Blackbeard, because at this point, I would rather fight a pirate than a giant dragon.'' said Leon.

Looking from the outside, they can see Blackbeard, facing the great beast in front of him, ready to take on the Dark Dragon King head-on.

''You're but a overgrown lizard.'' said Blackbeard, charging up his magic power, ''YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!''

 **ETHERIOUS BURST!**

Blackbeard raised both his hands in the air, unleashing a terrifying burst of power, laying waste to the entire battlefield, taking out friend and foe. Acnologia was hit head-on with the blast, getting pushed back.

''ZEHAHAHA! HOW'S THIS?! FEEL THE FULL POWER OF THE ETHERION!'' Yelled Blackbeard as Acnologia struggled to hold his ground.

The energy burst was getting stronger and stronger, as Acnologia struggled to hold it back, Laying down the wings, Acnologia gave up on trying to swim against the stream and let the Etherion engulf him in it's massive explosion.

''ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DISINTEGRATED HIM! NOT EVEN THE BONES ARE LEFT!'' Cheered Blackbeard.

Sadly, the celebration was cut off short as a man emerged from the smokes. He had similar patterns around his body, only with white hair and dark skin.

''huh? who the hell are you?'' asked Blackbeard, before the man suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the neck.

''Sorry, I was never really good with that bulky, dragon body, It's a surprise that such bulky creatures could even dominated Mankind.'' said the man, before slamming Blackbeard into the ground, causing him to cough out blood.

''Who is that?'' asked Luffy, ''and where did the dragon go?''

''I don't know, he just appeared as soon as the dragon disappeared.'' said Sabo.

''He is that Dragon.'' said Natsu, Causing the two to jump back in shock, ''Acnologia was originally a human. A dragon slayer in fact.

''Then how did he...''

''He had supposedly killed so many Dragons, that he became one, hence the name, the Dark Dragon King.'' explained Natsu, ''Fairy Tail has faced him once, it didn't go well. Trust me, this isn't a fight we can win.'' said Natsu.

''fine...''

 **EARTH COLLISION!**

 **HEAVEN COLLISION!**

Blackbeard waved his two hands, causing cracks to appear in the air.

''what's this? A magic unbeknownst to me?''

 **HEAVEN AND EARTH!**

Heavy shaking ensued, tearing magnolia apart.

''This city... it has never been this damaged before... not even Fairy Tail has done anything of this caliber...'' said Doranbolt, scouting the town from the council warships.

''What do we do?'' asked a rune knight, ''Do we capture the Strawhats as soon as this fight resolves?''

''no.'' answered Lahar.

''what? why?''

''Look at them! right now, a threat unlike anything we have ever seen is wreaking havoc on the town, along with the Dark Dragon King himself, Acnologia. Fiore's top 6 guilds, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are the only one's fighting to stop them, and the Strawhats are leading the charge!'' Explained Lahar, ''It's clear, the bounties are fake, we've been framed.''

''Ouf thanks god!'' said the Rune Knight, breathing out, ''I mean, come to think of it, how did we fall for such unbelievable bounties? who could possibly have a bounty of 500 million Jewels?''

 _Back at the battle..._

Acnologia ran in for a karate chop, but Blackbeard blocked him with his wrist, and delivered a punch, cracking the air behind him and sending shockwaves into Acnologia's Body, causing him to cough out a bit of blood.

''hehehe... this... this is exciting... it's been so long since I've felt pain...'' said Acnologia, winding up another punch, ''REMIND ME OF WHAT A REAL BATTLE FEELS LIKE!'' He yelled as he swung at Blackbeard, who ducked under his swing.

''With pleasure.'' he said, placing two palms on his chest.

 **HEAVEN DRILL!**

Blackbeard created a giant Lachrima Drill, Sinking into Acnologia's stomach as he was pushed several meters away, nearly falling off the platform of what was formerly a castle.

 _''It didn't penetrate? how tough is his skin?''_ thought Blackbeard.

''Was that it? was that truly the full extent of your power?'' asked Acnologia.

''Hehe, I got a lot more where that came from.'' said Blackbeard, creating two giant Lachrima Battleaxes

''He can synthesize magic now?!'' said Natsu, intimidated and impressed, ''He just has everything doesn't he?''

''DIE!'' Yelled Blackbeard, Jumping in with his battleaxes, swinging one at Acnologia's Forehead.

Acnologia raised his arm and blocked it with his wrist.

''weak, so weak... where was all that strength you had?'' asked Acnologia.

''Right here...'' smirked Blackbeard.

Suddenly, the blade of the axe started glowing, unleashing a one-way chain of explosions, which continued all the way to the border of Ishgar. Blackbeard then Winded up another swing, slicing through the thick smoke cloud, but hitting nothing. Blackbeard looked upwards as his Haki was telling him to, and Saw Acnologia above him, pointing at him with an open palm.

 **CRUMBLE!**

Blackbeard jumped back, as part of the platform exploded, revealing a bottomless pit.

''You're fast.'' said Blackbeard with a grin, ''But not fast enough.''

 **WHITE SERPENT!**

A burst of several thin beams of light shot at Acnologia, who swiftly dodged them.

''Too bad, It looks like I AM fast enough.'' Acnologia said jokingly.

''You sure?'' Blackbeard smirked.

To Acnologia's surprise, the light beams bent and changed directions, hitting him in the back, knocking him out of the air.

''NOW YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!'' Laughed Blackbeard, winding up his fist.

 **HEAVEN CRUSH!  
**

Blackbeard swung his fist, hitting Acnologia in the neck, sending him flying close to the pit he created.

''Hah... hah... you ready nailed me on that one... I'll give you that!'' said Acnologia, cracking his neck.

 _''that attack should have taken off his head! Just how resilient is he?!''_ thought Blackbeard.

''Well then...'' Acnologia said, cracking his neck, ''enough fucking around.''

Acnologia's leg bulged up, as he ran in at full speed, barely giving Blackbeard enough time to block. He could hear Blackbeard's bones cracking with the force of his punch. Blackbeard retaliated by roundhouse kicking him his the face, knocking him down. But Acnologia caught himself with his left hand, and spun himself around, kicking Blackbeard across the face, knocking him down. Blackbeard caught himself too, turning around and punching Acnologia in the stomach, which he blocked with his forearm. The two winded back their free arm, charging up a magic blast, and punching each other, blasting each other in the face with a beam of concentrated magic energy.

Before Acnologia could recover, Blackbeard kicked him in the stomach, causing Acnologia to flinch, but still able to catch himself. Blackbeard then bombarded him with a barrage of magic energy volley. before grabbing him by the neck and headbutting him in the face, causing blood to leak from his nose.

''You are really persistent.'' said Blackbeard losing his patience

All Acnologia did, however, was smile back, ticking off Blackbeard even more.

''DAMN IT!'' yelled Blackbeard as he punched Acnologia across the face with a magic infused punch, followed by him smashing him in the head with both his hands, slamming his face into the ground.

Blackbeard then charged up another huge burst of magic energy.

 **ETHERIOUS BURST!**

A much bigger explosion enveloped the battlefield, causing the entire town to shake, knocking down weak buildings and shaking the tall ones down to their foundation. In the middle of the battlefield, where the Ice making trio's ice dome just barely held, leaving Kuzan on his knees panting. Blackbeard too was exhausted.

''*panting there, there's no way *pants he would have... survived that.'' he said, out of breath.

Blackbeard's eyes dilated however, seeing Acnologia emerge from the smoke, still standing.

''Congrats.'' Said Acnologia, ''I actually felt that one.''

''DAMN IT!'' Blackbeard yelled, running straight at him.

Acnologia grunted as he tried to swing at him, but Blackbeard tackled him to the ground, standing over him, beat him wih every ounce of his remaining strength.

''WHY?! WHY?! WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU DIE!? JUST DIE DAMN IT! DIE! DIE! **DIE!** '' Yelled Balckbeard as he struck Acnologia down with a barrage of blows, enhanced with both his Haki and his Gura-Gura no mi.

''Your first mistake my dear friend.'' said Acnologia, kicking him away, ''was depending mostly on your magic, had you used your arsenal more wisely, you would have put up a much better fight.'' said Acnologia, slightly blooding from that beating.

''Wh-what?!'' _Blackbeard_ uttered.

''I am the King of Dragons, the almighty Dragon Slayer, unlike typical dragon slayers, who can only consume one element...'' Acnologia said as he charged up in a burst of energy, ''I, ACNOLOGIA, EAT CONSUME ALL FORMS OF MAGIC!''

''Are you kidding me?! he's immune to any and all types of magic?'' said Gray, in bewilderment.

''That's just unfair.'' said Natsu.

'It's over Blackbeard, I won.'' said Acnologia with a evil grin.

''hehehehe...'' laughed Blackbeard.

''What's so funny?'' asked Acnologia.''

''Plan B''

Suddenly, Acnologia felt weak, as if all of his strength was escaping his body.

''what the? what's going on?!'' asked Acnologia as his legs started shaking.

 **BLACK HOLE!**

Below Acnologia, there was a black puddle, latching on to his legs and draining his energy.

''I was thinking whether my Darkness could absorb your magic.'' he grinned.

Acnologia dropped to his knees sweating.

''You were close buddy, but I was always one step ahead of you, ZEHAHAHAHA!''

''you...'' Acnologia grunted weakly, ''YOU BASTARD!''

Blackbeard struck Acnologia in the stomach, causing him to cough out a huge amount of blood.

''oops, did I crush an organ? I'm sorry.'' Said Blackbeard playfully.

''what's wrong? can't muster up the strength?'' laughed Blackbeard as he continually beats down on acnologia, who doesn't have any strength to fight back, ''What's wrong? are you mad? fine, I'll give you a free shot!'' Blackbeard teased.

That however was a mistake as Acnologia lunged at him, biting him in the shoulder as his sharp, dragon slayer fangs sunk into his flesh.

''well you know what they say, an amputated wolf can still bite with his fangs.'' said Blackbeard as he swung at Acnologia.

However, something felt off, Blackbeard suddenly felt his strength draining and Acnologia's rising.

 _''What's going on? I could have sworn I didn't use any magic, how is he... Wait a minute...''_ thought Blackbeard as a sudden realization hit him, followed by a rush of panic as he hit Acnologia with all he's got to try and get him off, but he couldn't. Suddenly, a huge amount of power radiated from Acnologia's body, punching Blackbeard so hard, his back bulged.

''Sorry, did I crush an organ?'' asked Acnologia.

''You bastard... you drank the liquefied Etherion through my blood, didn't you?!'' said Blackbeard pissed.

''Yup.'' said Acnologia, kneeing Blackbeard in his neck, ''and now It's time for payback.'' he said, breathing in.

''oh shit...'' said Natsu, ''GET DOWN!''

 **APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!**

A massive blast, the same that sunk Tenrou Island burned through Blackbeard, sending his unconscious body tumbling down the platform.

''Well, this is it...'' said Gray, ''The fight has been settled, looks like we know who we are up against now.''

 _Meanwhile, below the castle, at the courtyard where the bulk of the fight was happening..._

''MEN! RETREAT THE CAPTAIN'S DOWN! I REPEAT THE CAPTAIN'S DOWN!'' Yelled Avalo.

Suddenly, it was chaos, Blackbeard's men stopped their fighting and fled, leaving the guilds to temporarily cheer, until they realized what they were up against now.

''Not bad Soul King, Not bad at all, but this battle is not to be concluded today, Adieu my dear foe.'' said Lafitte, flying away, leaving Brook to fight against the upcoming beast.''

''Blackbeard is down! so does that mean we won?'' asked Lucy.

''You saw him, not pretend you didn't, we may have won this battle, but now, we have to win the war.'' said Cana.

Suddenly, a giant rose from the crowd, marching towards the platform where Natsu was.

''Master! what are you doing?!'' asked Erza.

''NATSU AND EVERYONE ELSE IS STILL UP THERE! WE NEED TO GET THEM DOWN!'' Yelled Makarov

''MASTER HEADS UP!'' Warned Mira.

Suddenly, the giant was knocked down as a Black Dragon flew by him, nearly taking his head, then firing down a shower of magic meteors onto the city.

''SHIT ONE'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!'' Yelled Ussop, panicked.

 **HELL JAMBE: HELL'S RETURN!**

 **SOUL EXTINCTION!**

Mira and Sanji jumped in, both in their takeover forms, decimating the meteor.

''ANOTHER ONE INCOMING!''

 **FAIRY BURST!**

 **SANSEN SENKAI!**

Zoro and Erza jumped in, dicing the second meteor to bits.

''wait! I see people falling! there's six of them!'' yelled Gajeel.

 **POP GREEN: TRAMPOLIA!**

 **ENCHANT: X10 SIZE!**

Ussop shot a pellet, which turned into a soft, bouncy plant, and Wendy enlarged it, allowing the six to fall, unharmed.

''NATSU! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!'' Asked Lucy, running in, concerned.

''Well... I'm fine, just thought Acnologia would have been weakened enough to defeat.''

Lucy hugged Natsu passionately.

''You are just as bold as I remember.''

''Hey guys, we still a have giant dragon roaming the skies here! kinda need some help?'' said Freed, trying to hold Acnologia back with his Jutsu Shiki.

''It's no use,'' said Gray, ''Acnologia is impervious to any and all Magic.''

''Not all.'' said Natsu.

Drawing the attention of everyone, Natsu spoke up.

''He's currently weakened from his fight with Blackbeard, so I was able to land a hit on him, and it actually made him flinch. And then it hit me, he's still part dragon, thus, Dragon Slayer Magic still works on them.'' said Natsu.

''That's not all.'' said Luffy, attracting the attention of the crowd as well, ''In his fight with Blackbeard, Arnold Logia also took damage when Blackbeard hit him with strong strike, strikes that had not magic in them whatsoever (I don't consider devil fruit magic, and even then, the Gura-Gura no mi can only generate earthquakes, which aren't magical, besides, if Acnologia can lose an arm to a bite, I assume he can be damaged by the Gura-ura no mi.), so in other words, non magic attacks work too!''

''Then let's show that Dragon Bastard the true strength of Humans!'' said Gray.

''YEAH!'' Cheered the crowd, right before Acnologia charged right at the bunch.

''Shit, he's coming for us!'' yelled Elfman.

 **MONSTER POINT!**

Chopper transformed once more into his monster point, holding Back Acnologia.

''eat this!''

Makarov ran in from the side, punching Acnologia in the face. Acnologia turned around, attempting to blast Makorov, but just then, a giant ship came crashing into Acnologia.

''DESPITE GETTING LAST IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! IT'S TIME WE SHOW YOU WHAT BLUE PEGASUS CAN TRULY DO!'' Yelled Ichiya, driving the Christina.

''You miserable fly!'' insulted Acnologia as he grabbed the christina, slowly crushing it.

''OH SHIT!'' Yelled Ichiya.

 **FRANKY...**

A giant shadow emerged from the sky.

''WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!'' Yelled Natsu.

''The ultimate weapon in the Strawhat's arsenal.'' answered Robin.

 **GENERAL BOXING!**

A giant metal robot flew in, delivering a barrage of punched to Acnologia, causing him to let go of the Christina.

''what is this, a tin can?'' asked Acnologia.

'' **Allow me to present myself.''** Said the machine in a mechanical voice, '' **I am the steel knight, the fearless, impenetrable fortress, the pillar that holds the Strawhats together, the Iron Pirate... FRAAANNNNKKKKYYYYYY SHOOOOGUUUUNNN!''** Franky yelled out, doing the Super Pose.

''wow, how tacky.'' said Acnologia.

''THAT IS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!'' Yelled Natsu with sparks in his eyes.

'' **I'll show you who's tacky.''** said Franky.

 **GENERAL...**

''I'LL RIP YOU APART!'' Yelled Acnologia, charging the Iron Pirate.

 **STRONG RIGHT!  
**

Franky's mech delivered a right hook Latching on to Acnologia and pulling him towards him.

''What the?'' Acnologia suddenly realized what he was getting into, ''NONONONO!''

 **FRANKYYYYY...**

Franky hugged him tight, lifting Acnologia off the ground, causing Acnologia to lose all of his strength to motion sickness.

 **GENERAL SUPLEX!**

Franky slammed Acnologia into the ground, causing him to cough out blood.

''THAT WAS SO COOL!'' Cheered Natsu, while Happy was holding up a perfect ten sign.

'' **NOW EAT THIS!''** Yelled Franky, drawing a giant sword on his back.

 **FRANKEN CHOP!**

Franky slashed at Acnologia with his Mech, but Acnologia jumped back, firing another magic beam at him.

 **''Oh Crap''** Franky realized what he was getting into.

 **DIVING DEATH: THUNDER FROST SPIKE!**

Brook fell from at least 1000 meters from the sky, thanks to Panther Lily, flying him up there at his max speed, then throwing him down with full strength, passing by a thunder cloud Nami made on the way to electrify his frozen sword. The Spike went right through Acnologia's right Wing, throwing off his aim and causing him to crash back to the ground, where Wendy, Laxus and Gajeel were Waiting.

''WENDY, LAXUS, GAJEEL, DO IT NOW!'' Ordered Mavis, standing on the top of the last standing tower in Magnolia.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S THREE WAY SECRET ARTS: DRAGON LOCKDOWN!**

Wendy's wind pushed Acnologia to the ground, preventing him to get up, while Gajeel pinned him to the ground with metal straps. As Acnologia tried to break free, Laxus electrified the straps, causing Acnologia to roar in pain.

''WE HAVE HIM ON THE GROUND!'' Yelled Warren, scouting from far away, feeding the whole group information with his telepathy, ''But we still need to get his chest exposed!''

''We're on it!'' said Sting and Rogue.

The due ran behind the pinned down dragon, charging up their strongest technique yet.

 **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: BLACK HOLY PILLAR!**

Acnologia was shot back upwards by a hit to the back, a Glowing black pillar, smashing through his first layer of scales.

''Crap, now he's falling to his stomach.'' said Warren, as Acnologia was firing blasts everywhere, causing people everywhere to run and dodge.

''he's gone beserk, but don't worry, we'll calm him down.'' said Zoro.

''Wait Zoro!'' said Sanji, smiling, ''You might need some help.''

Zoro smiled back, ''For once Sanji, I like you.''

Sanji and Mira grabbed Erza, Zoro and Kagura, flying them at full speed towards Acnologia.

''Ready?'' asked Sanji

''Ready!'' said Zoro.

''Ready!'' said Erza.

''I was born ready!'' said Kaura.

 **''Very well''** said Sanji, entering full devil takeover form, surprising Zoro with his new ability.

 **ARMÉ DE L'AIR: DEMON BULLET!**

Sanji and Mira Kicked Zoro, Erza and Kagura towards Acnologia,(kick as in giving a boosting kick, not kicking-kicking), enveloping them in a dark energy.

 **SANTORYUU SECRET TECHNIQUE...**

The three flew right at acnologia,Zoro with only one sword, as the two other swords of his three swords style was being held by Erza and Kagura, giving him a super strong slice.

 **MARK OF THE THREE SWORDSMEN!**

Three deep slash wound were imprinted on Acnologia's chest, launching him up perfectly straight., exposing his chest.

''THAT'S PERFECT, NOW KEEP HIM IN THAT POSITION!'' Yelled Mavis.

''I got this.'' said Ussop.

 **POP GREEN: GRAND OAK ROOT!**

Massive wooden roots sprouted out of the ground, tying Acnologia in place.

 **MIL FLEUR GIGANT MANO: PRISE (HOLD)**

Robin sprouted out several giant hands on Acnologia, putting him in a full Nelson Lock.

''LUFFY! NATSU! SABO! DO IT NOW!'' Everyone yelled.

''Let's do this!'' said Luffy.

''Hell yeah!'' cheered Natsu

 **GEAR FOURTH!**

 **DRAGON FORCE!**

Luffy entered his fourth gear, grabbing Natsu and Sabo, and retracting his hands into his arms, while still holding on to the two, loading them in two arm canons.

 **GOMU GOMU NO...**

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART...**

 **DAI ENKAI...**

Luffy expanded both his arms as if he was in Gear third, creating two giant canons.

 **KING KONG DRAGON BAZOOKA!**

Luffy fired Sabo and Natsu out of his arms like a canon, blasting them towards Acnologia.

 **FLAME EMPORIUM!**

Sabo's body turned into a burst of fire, wrapping himself around Natsu and combining with his dragon slayer fire, slamming into Acnologia with full power.

 **FLAMING PHOENIX HORN OF THE FIRE DRAGON KING!**

The Fire scorched Acnologia, burning through Acnologia's body, charring his insides, breaking through all of the restraints that was holding him back and sending him Falling back. Just then, Natsu's flames wrapped around Acnologia, before materializing back into Sabo behind Acnologia.

''Natsu, I'll be borrowing your flames.'' said Sabo.

 **DRAGON KING FIST: EMBER GUILLOTINE!**

Sabo created a flame blade, slashing Acnologia's back neck and sending him flying into the air, where Luffy as waiting for him.

''I'M POURING ALL OF MY POWER INTO THIS MOVE! FOR THE ALL OF YOU!'' Yelled Luffy.

 **GOMU GOMU NO KING GON HAWK BAZOOKA!**

Luffy smashed Acnologia back into the ground, as Acnologia cashed, he reverted back into Human form, crashing through countless building before finally stopping unconscious.

Silence flooded that former battlefield. Everyone needed a moment to process what just happened: they just defeated Acnologia.

''Guys.'' said Natsu, breaking the silence, ''We did it...'' he said Before collapsing.

''We did it?!'' said Lucy, in tears.

''WE DID IT!'' Everyone cheered.

Natsu, with the last ounce of his strength, jumped into the air.

''WE BEAT ACNOLOGIA!''

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._ **


	30. Goodbye Strawhats: Final Chapter!

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT FAR TOO INAPPROPRIATE FOR A T RATING, BUT SINCE THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH SAID RATINGS, THE STORY ITSELF WILL BE RATED T, IF YOU REACH THE NSFW ZONE, PLEASE SCROLL DOWN TILL THE SFW ZONE IS SHOWN IN BOLD LETTER. THANK YOU.**

As Luffy fell from the sky, completely drained from all of his fighting, Barely getting a glance at the field bellow, where the crowd cheered as the battle ended, leaving Fairy Tail, along with the Strawhats and the other guilds victorious. Sabo was able to run in and catch Luffy mid-fall while Fairy Tail threw Natsu into the air for celebration.

"WE DID IT! WE WON!" Cheered Natsu, "Luffy?"

"Don't worry, he's just passed out, I wouldn't blame him." Said Sabo.

"Yeah, truth be told, He and his crew did do most of the work, If it weren't for him, We wouldn't have beaten Acnologia, or even Blackbeard for that matter." Said Natsu.

"speaking of which, where is Blackbeard?" Asked Erza.

"He probably escaped, I wouldn't worry though, seeing the state of his crew, It would take at least a full two or three months before he gets himself and the rest of his crew back on their feet." Said Zoro, "And by then, we would already be long gone."

"what about Kuzan?" Asked Carla, "surely, they would come back for their ally, right?"

"I doubt it." Said Gray, "From what I saw, Blackbeard got the "I'm not your ally anymore" message pretty quickly."

"Not that that would matter anyway." Said Kuzan, "I still have a score to settle with Sakazuki."

Kuzan turned around after his speech and walk away slowly.

"hey, where are you going?" Asked Leon

"wherever I feel like, the world's a large place, after." Said Kuzan, not even looking back, but then, he turned around with a warm smile, "By the way, I wish you two good luck for any future threats."

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Said Gray enthusiastically.

"You remind me so much of Ur." Said Kuzan, leaving with a grin.

 _Somewhere Outside of Magnolia..._

Acnologia woke up to a throbbing pain in his chest. While his memory was a little foggy, He picked himself up pretty quickly, as his rage reinvaded him as he smashed the ground in anger. However, it became clear to him that he wasn't in Magnolia anymore, rather, Somewhere outside of Magnolia, He could see the city from where he stood, which was a tall, tree filled hill, somewhere in the mountains. Not only that, but it seemed that his wounds were also bandaged up.

"woah there! Someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Said a familiar voice next to him.

Acnologia turned around to meet face to face with a middle aged man, with red hair, a dark cape and a claw shaped scar on his eye.

"well if it isn't Shanks, I thought you would be out at seas in your wooden coffin of a ship." Said Acnologia with a smirk.

"is that really a way to talk to a old friend who's come to visit you after all these years?" Asked Shanks.

Acnologia grunted.

"listen, I'm really not in the mood right now. The flowers of the the seeds you planted along with a gang of ants just humiliated me, tarnished my reputation as the undefeated Dark Dragon King, so give me ONE good reason why I should listen to you!"

 _Approximately 5 minutes later..._

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST BOOZE IVE TASTED IN AN ETERNITY!" Laughed a drunk Acnologia.

"SEE!? IT WASNT THAT HARD GETTING OVER YOUR LOSS TO THE STRAWHATS WAS IT!?" Replied an equally drunk Shanks.

"Anyway..." Acnologia toned down, "sorry for earlier, let's start over, How's it going old pal?"

"not bad."

"I see you gained weight, trying to compensate for your lost arm?" Asked Acnologia.

"Well if you call Working out "gaining weight", you'd be wrong." Replied Shanks.

"Well whatever, as long as you can still arm wrestle." Said Acnologia.

"says the guy that lost to my "flowers" as you put it."

"Hey, don't bring that up, you're spoiling the taste of my drink!" Said Acnologia with a mixture of sass and anger.

"hey, whatever can cover the scars you had while fighting me."said Shanks

"yeah about that..."

"what? You want to conclude what we started 15 years ago?" Asked Shanks.

"Do you see the state that I'm in?! How do you think is that fair?" Asked Acnologia.

"yeah, I guess..."

 _15 years ago..._

"So you're the Dark Dragon King huh?"

A young Shanks met face to face with a dark skinned man with long, white hair somewhere on a island in the Grand Line.

"So what if I was?" Asked Acnologia.

"I recently lost 3 crew members, And I suspect that you're the assailant." Said Shanks.

"It's not my fault they stumbled into my territory." Said Acnologia with a grin.

"I will not tolerate you slaughtering my Nakama, repent or die." Said Shanks, Drawing his sword.

"very well then."

Suddenly, Acnologia appeared right in front of Shanks, Catching him off guard.

"Die."

...

"How long have they been fighting for?" Asked Yassop, in shock.

"over 2 weeks, almost three," said Rouge.

"20 days to be more precise." Said Ben Beckman, who wanted all of this to stop, "OI! STOP FIGHTING! EVEN IF YOU CAN STILL HOLD, THIS ISLAND WON'T! HURRY UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" Yelled Ben, but in vain.

Near their battlefield, the luscious forest and mountains were no more, with the forest burnt down and the mountains were reduced to oblivion, one of them was even split on half with one of the halves smashed into the other one. In the middle of this carnage, stood the heavily injured Bodies of both Shanks and Acnologia.

"*pant *pant, do... do you... give u-up?" Asked Shanks, barely even standing.

"w-what's wrong... o-out... out of b-breath... *cough" replied Acnologia, down on his knees.

The two charged at each other, delivering a final blow, before both falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey, red guy." Said Acnologia a few hours later, "you awake?"

"ugh, yeah?" Asked Shanks, the two of them, still lying on the ground.

"what's your name?" Asked Acnologia.

"it's Shanks."

"Shanks eh? I'll be sure to remember that name. Hopefully we can meet again, and conclude our fight."

"huh, I'll consider."

"hehe, be warned, our next battle will shake this very world!"

"Hehehe, Then I'll be waiting, till next time!"

 _Back to present..._

"Has 15 years really flew by that quickly?" Asked Acnologia.

"yeah, and now that we finally got a chance to meet, how about we conclude this."

"..."

"something wrong?"

"no, no... nothing, I guess, 15 years can really change a guy huh..."

 _"What's wrong with me!? Why am I turning down a fight!? I the Dark Dragon King!? How can it be that for the first time... I'm actually hesitating on striking someone down!?"_ Thought Acnologia.

"Listen, if you're not interested, it's fine, just find me when you feel like it okay?"

"O-okay..."

" _So is this it?"_ Thought acnologia as he smiled, refusing his partying with the red hair crew, _"this must be what friendship feels like... it's... nice._ "

 _Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Fiore..._

"Well, we lost..." said Von

"don't worry, they might have won the battle, but we shall win the war." Said Blackbeard with confidence.

"you seem quite optimistic about losing, captain." Said Suiryu.

"well you see, that's because now, we have the Etherion, well... I do anyway, and now, without those Fairy Tail scums or Acnologia, next time we find the Strawhats..."

Blackbeard held up the mug of ale he was drinking and crushed it.

"we'll crush them! ZEHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _The next day..._

The Strawhats were able to drag themselves back to the nearest building to rest, which so just happens to be Fairy Tail's guild hall, which miraculously wasn't harmed during the war. While Luffy was resting, mostly by emptying the guild's food supplies, the rest of the guild were chattering like birds, congratulating each other for the helping defeat Blackbeard and Acnologia when the council barged in.

"oh crap..." said Sanji, seeing the group of men running in, "everyone, get Luffy! We need to run!"

"hold on!" Yelled Lahar, in a tone mixed with authority and embarrassment, "we would like to speak with the Strawhats captain, Luffy."

Zoro walked up to Lahar, readying his blade.

"We aren't giving up our captain so easily." He said with a menacing look.

"we understand if you're mad at us, but please, we just want to apologize."

"alright, I'm here." Said Luffy, stumbling in with a huge chunk of meat crammed in his mouth, leaving Ussop, Chopper and Nami to cover their eyes with embarrassment.

"listen, Luffy was it? We are sorry for everything that happened, seeing you fight to protect Fiore from that evil pirate crew and even defeat a beast that the council feared from centuries, it is our deepest apologies for attempting to arrest you, thus, you are hereby cleared of your crimes."

"alright, sweet, but I don't really deserved it." Said Luffy with a grin.

"?"

"you see, that bounty ain't fake, And I fully admit I have done some terrible things in the past." Said Luffy.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yelled the rest their crew

"Listen, I may be a pirate." Said Luffy, turning to his crew, "but I ain't no liar, but the amount of sacrifices that I've made, the amount of trouble Me and my crew have went through, was all for the sake of saving a friend who's in trouble, for taking revenge on those who made our Nakama cry, pretty much stuff that people here at Fairy Tail do every single day, so I just want you to acknowledge this, don't judge us by looking at our posters or past stats next time, Okay?" Luffy gave a charming smile.

Lahar sighed.

"very well... oh, and one more thing." Lamar pulled out a giant piece of paper and a trophy, "We almost forgot to give you this."

Luffy took a look at the paper as the council men left.

"what's it say?" Asked the rest of his crew, leaning on him to look.

Luffy gave a proud grin and read out loud.

 **"Congratulations Strawhats** **for winning the Grand Magic Games, your guild is now declared by the council as the No.1 Guild in Fiore."**

"WE GOT THE TROPHY!" Everyone in the crew cheered.

"AND THE 30 MILLION JEWELS REWARD!" Cheered Nami.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS CELEBRATE!" Declared Makarov, seeming oddly more happy than Luffy.

"what's gotten to you gramps?" Asked Laxus.

Makarov pulled out a paper.

"I received letters from the council, WE NO LONGER HAVE TO MAY FOR THE DAMAGE FEES!" Cheered Makarov.

The whole guild rejoiced.

"I'm so glad everything turned out great!" Cheered Lucy.

" What about the rest of the town? Aren't we gonna help them rebuild?" Asked Franky, looking outside at the outer destroyed buildings.

"The council's got it covered." Replied Makarov.

"Alright!"

 _Later that night..._

The party was going strong, with everyone just dancing away. Brook was performing centre stage when the journalists arrived.

"COOL! COOL! SOOO COOOOOLLLLL!" Yelled Jason, interviewing Franky.

"So how many weapons do you have installed in you?" Asked Jason.

"well, I've never counted, but I would have to say..."

Franky did his signature "super pose"

"I have installed a _supeeerrrrr_ large amount!"

Jason's eyes practically blinded everyone, causing some people to fall to the ground covering their eyes.

"SOOOOO COOOOLLLLLL!"

After Jason recovered, he proceeded with his other question.

"can you tell us about yourself?"

"what else can be said?" Asked Franky, once again assuming his super pose.

"Beside of how SUPEEERRRRRR I am!"

"SO COOL!"

But another show caught Jason's eye, Luffy dancing with his extended arms.

"that must be your guild master! HE'S SO COOL! And is that his fable Rubber magic?! I heard so much rumours about it!" Jason came rushing at Luffy

"ITS SO COOL!"

 _Meanwhile with Chopper..._

"Wow, that Jason guy is REALLY impressed by our crew." Chopper commented.

"yeah, no kidding." Said Wendy

"Well he REALLY will like Ussop, the guy can will over exaggerate everything, and I'm pretty sure that journalist will buy all of it."

"what about you? Why aren't you having fun with the rest?" Asked Wendy.

"Well you see... I would, but I can't travel two feet without every women in your guild cuddling me."

"Well, some people LOVES that kind of attention." Said Wendy, "besides, they have a reason, I mean, who wouldn't want to cuddle such a cutie like you?" Asked Wendy.

Chopper blushed heavily.

" _~those kinds of flattery won't work on me... you asshole!"_

 _Meanwhile, outside the guild..._

Mira was taking a walk outside, near the balcony, taking a breath of fresh air. From the left, however, came a noise that made her jump. She slowly sneaked her way to where the noise was coming from, only to run face first into Sanji's chest.

"Mira, I think this situation should have been reserved." Said Sanji jokingly

"S-SANJI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Mira blushed like crazy, "I thought you would be serving your famous soufflés to all the women of the guilds, and drooling over them and their... well..."

"first of all. I served all of my soufflés, Erza took like half of them. Second, I'm just not used to parties of this scale, so I came out to take a breath of fresh air." Said Sanji, "why are you so concerned about me being here anyways?" Asked Sanji.

Mira turned back with a tomato red face.

 _"He's right, why am I acting like this!? I mean, sure, he's pretty handsome, but when push comes to shove, he's pretty just another handsome man, trying to seduce me, if I can handle Blue Pegasus, why is he affecting me so much?!"_ thought Mira,

"A-are you Okay?" Asked Sanji.

"I-I'm fine." Said Mira.

"listen, I just wanted to apologize to you." Said Sanji.

"huh? But there's nothing to apologize about!

Sanji suddenly hugged Mira out of the blue, unravelling the back strap of her dress.

"WHA- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sanji let go after a good 20 seconds of hugging.

"your back... it's injured." Said Sanji.

"it's just a hit I took from Burgess, Why are you making such a deal about it?" Asked Mira.

"Because your safety was my duty, and I failed to even accomplish that!" Said Sanji, as he sat on the railing, "I was so incompetent that I let blood stain the flawless white canvas that is you. I-I..."

tears welled up in Sanji's eyes.

"I just don't know if I'm good enough for you."

That last sentence made Mira's heart skip a beat. As she approached Sanji, before lunging at him, knocking him onto the floor, lying there with her on top.

"You are good enough for me... Sanji." Said Mira with an Geary smile, "You are good enough because, unlike the other men, You see me as a human, despite my true form, despite my attitude, you accepted all of me, that's all I wanted in a man."

"Mira..." Sanji whispered.

"It was as if we were meant for each other... Sanji... I..." Mira struggled to finish her sentence...

"I love you, Sanji."

and with those words, Sanji wrapped his arms around Mira, as she bent down, as they kissed, under the light of the moon.

 _Meanwhile... outside the guild, with Zoro..._

Zoro was leaving, taking a nice peaceful walk to get down the amount of alcohol he drank when He noticed someone was following him.

"Zoro, wait!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Erza?" Zoro turned around.

Erza ran up to him, anxious like a schoolgirl.

"is there something I can do for you?" Asked Zoro.

Erza blushed, as she doesn't often ask this to much people, hell to anyone at that matter. She was often seen as the Senpai, the one people look up to. To ask for a favour was something new to her. Her heart raced as she tried to get the words out, before finally formulating the words necessary for her sentence.

"Can you teach me your technique?" Asked Erza

"Why'd you ask?" Zoro answered casually, not even noticing her huge amounts of stress.

"W-well, you see... It's n-not like I like you or something... It's you know... if Someone as strong as Blackbeard shows up again... I-I need t-to get stronger s-so that I can protect m-my friends... It's n-not like I-I like you or anything... Baka."

 _"Jesus Christ! I sound like a fucking Tsundere! Pull yourself together Erza!"_

"Sorry, no can do!" Said Zoro, casually.

"N-Nani?!"

"Listen, One doesn't just deliberately choose their fighting style Erza, My technique won't compensate well with your body." Explained Zoro.

"but... then what about your Asura, can you teach me that?"

Zoro sighed, looking at Erza with a gentle expression.

''You'll do fine without my technique.'' said Zoro, ''Though I must say, It's quite flattering to see my fighting style getting some recognition.''

Erza looked down, disappointed. Just then, Zoro drew his blade, swinging at Erza with impressive speed. Erza, with barely any time to react, was able to block the hit. But Zoro layed down a barrage, as Erza struggled to keep up. However, as the blades clashed, Erza noticed there was no power behind them, and suddenly, Blocking the strikes was much easier. As Erza picked up the pace, Zoro got overwhelmed and tripped, allowing Erza to quickly just on top of him, pointing her sword straight at his neck.

''Why did you do that?'' asked Erza

''You asked me to show you the entirety of the Three Swords Style technique didn't you?'' asked Zoro.

''Don't toy with me! You clearly didn't use all of your strength!'' Shouted Erza.

Zoro grinned.

''You never said you wanted to see both technique and strength, you merely asked for me to teach you my technique, gaining strength or speed was not part of the demand.''

''B-but, you used those same moves in the Grand Magic Games and demolished me...''

''Because I was stronger, Faster AND tougher than you, Erza, And now you know what the outcome would be had I not had those advantages.'' said Zoro

Erza blushed, realizing that she was pursuing him for nothing.

''So see Erza.'' Zoro approached her, looking at her dead in the eye, ''You have promise, dare I say it, once you reach your full potential, me, my Three Sword Style, even my Asura would be an ant compared to what you will be capable of, You have promise Erza!''

Erza's face turned bright red.

''Th-thanks...'' she uttered.

Back in the guild...

''Something wrong Jellal?'' asked Gray, noticing that he's slightly shivering.

''I'm fine, I just got this weird feeling that I'm about to lose someone to someone else.

 _Back with Erza and Zoro..._

The two of them stood close, looking deep into their eyes as Erza's face was as red as her hair.

''O-Oi! You alright Erza? Are you sick?'' asked Zoro, worriedé

''I-I'm fine.''

''Are you sick?'' asked Zoro, Leaning in to feel her forehead, just then, Erza was backed up against a wall, with Zoro's muscular exposed chest leaning into her and Zoro's hand touching her forehead to feel her temperature. Erza's chest pounded as she instinctively upper cutted Zoro and ran off.

''KYAAA!''

Erza ran off, barging into a nearby inn, after what she went through, she was ready to call it a day. After renting her room, she took a quick shower before hoping onto bed, finally being able to catch a breather. She expected however, to have fallen asleep instantly, but she just couldn't get Zoro out of her mind.

''GOD DAMN IT! WHY WHY WHY?! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING, YET I WAS HOPING HE WOULD ACKNOWLEDGE ME! HIS PRAISES WERE LIKE SPELLS! I FELT LIKE I WASN'T MYSELF,JUST WHAT THE FUCK?!'' She yelled as she thrashed around until she expended what was left of her energy.

Erza flipped over again, only to notice something lying on the sheets, normally, she would unequip her clothing before going to the shower, so anything that wasn't in her set wouldn't disappear, which meant it the cloth wasn't her's. Upon closer inspection, she realized what it was: Zoro's bandanna.

''I must have grabbed it by accident when I punched him.'' Erza thought, Holding onto it tight, having a deep breath as she suddenly became very drowsy, falling asleep almost instantly

 _''it has Zoro's smell...''_

 _The next day..._

''So this is it huh?'' asked Makorov, ''this is when leave.''

''Yup, as much as I like this place, adventure awaits on the high seas.'' said Luffy.

''Well I wish you good luck, whatever might await you there.'' said Makorov.

''I'm gonna miss you Robin.'' said Levy, ''Maybe you can bring me some more of those books next time you come.''

''Maybe... that is if we survive.'' Robin grinned.

''Why are you always so morbid.'' asked Gajeel.

''It ain't easy seeing you leave, Ussop, I hope you can come back to share some more stories with us!'' said Asuka and Romeo.

''Don't worry! With the great ''Captain Ussop'' on their side, the Strawhats can overcome any and all obstacles!'' Boasted Ussop.

Franky and Elfman walked up to each other, their intensity radiating off their bodies, before bursting into tears while hugging each other.

''I'M GONNA MISS SOOO MUCH! YOU ARE THE MOST MAN OF MANS FRANKY!'' Cried Elfman.

''I'M GONNA MISS YOU SOOO MUCH TOO! YOU WERE SO SUPPERR!''

''I really hope I can meet you guys too, though... maybe not as exaggeratedly as...'' said Nami, looking at Elfman and Franky still crying.

''well you should look at Brook.'' said Juvia, pointing at Brook drowning all of his fans in his tears.

As everyone embarked on their ship, Sanji noticed someone running towards the ship.

''SANJI! WAIT UP!''

''Mira?!''

Mira jumped up to the deck, grabbing Sanji, and kissed him in from of everyone.

''I couldn't just leave you without a proper Goodbye...'' Mira Smiled.

''NANIIII!?'' Everyone yelled.

''Wow, Sanji's finally found a girlfriend.'' said Ussop, surprised.

''Yeah, no kiding.'' said Chopper, ''And I bet Zoro's gonna tease him for days now that they,re gonna separate for a while.''

''by the way, where's Zoro?''asked Ussop.

''GUYS! WAIT UP!'' Yelled Zoro, running from behind the crowd. Luckily, he made it on the the ship just on time.

''Zoro?! what were you doing?'' asked Luffy.

''Had some business to take care of.'' said Zoro.

 _Flashback..._

Erza just woke up, when she heard a knock on her door.

''Uuuuggghhhh, just a minute...'' Erza mumbled, dragging herself out of bed and making her way to the door, only to find Zoro waiting for her. Her heart practically gave away as she jumped back.

''Z-z-z-z-z-zoro?! wha-what are you doing here?'' asked Erza.

''You kind of grabbed my bandanna when you ran the other day, I was hoping you could give it back?'' said Zoro, with a face of embarrassment.

''O-oh right... sure... here.'' said Erza, quickly handing other the black rag.

Zoro took it, but instead of leaving, like he usually does, he started to examine it.''

 _''WHAT IS HE DOING?!''_ thought Erza

''just how hard were you cuddling it?'' asked Zoro.

''Wh-what?!'' asked Erza, shocked.

''this thing smells of perfume and flowers, you couldn't have fallen asleep holding onto it would you?'' Asked Zoro.

''WHA-?! NO NO NO, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!'' Erza yelled, quickly lunging herself at him, trying to pry the bandanna away from Zoro, chasing him around the room.

''OIOIOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'M GONNA TRIP IF YOU KEEP...''

Suddenly, Zoro tripped and fell onto the bed, with Erza quickly following, slamming into each other and unintentionally kissing each other. Erza, realizing her mistake, quickly lunged back, embarrassed at her own actions.

''Erza? what did you do?'' asked Zoro, blushing.

''OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR I...''

''I loved it.'' said Zoro, filling Erza with a collection of indescribable feeling, ranging from fear to arousement.

''Zoro... I...''

Erza wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Zoro pulled her in with force, kissing her once more. As Zoro's tongue entangled with Erza's, She was met with a wave of negative feeling, pushing Zoro back.

''NOOOOO!'' Erza screamed in a high pitch voice.

Erza couldn't make word of her outburst. She didn't know what got over her.

''I-I'm so sorry, I just don't think I'm ready yet...'' said Erza.

Zoro sighed, grabbing Erza and turning her around, pushing her onto the bed and getting on top of her.

''remember when I told you that you my 3 Sword Style didn't suit you? well now you know why.'' said Zoro.

''Huh?''

''You see, the Three Sword Style is all about dominance, being relentless, like a predator, wearing down on her foe, now look at you. Hesitant, shy, cowardly.''

''But you've seen me in the battlefield, I'm clearly not that! I'm fearless, and valiant, elegant but deadly!'' Erza replied with embarrassment.

''You don't LOOK fearless.'' said Zoro.

''This is Different! I just have a soft spot for love!'' said Erza.

''They say love reveals what you truly are, so despite your fights, acting as a valiant, unfeasible and fearless knight, you're but acting, hiding what you really are.''

''N-no...''

''You just gotta accept yourself Erza... this IS you.''

''NO!'' Erza lunged away, crawling to the corner of the bed.

Zoro sighed, he rested his palm on Erza's face, gently stroking it.

''hey...'' Zoro said, ''how about I show you the real ''you?''

''?''

 _ **NSFW ZONE! NSFW ZONE! THIS PART IS STRICTLY RATED M! CONTAINS SMUT SCENE AND USE OF EXCESSIVE USE PROFANITIES PLEASE SCROLL DOWN THIS THE SFW ZONE IF YOU'RE BELOW 18!**_

* * *

''ahhh... Hahhh... Zo...ro...'' Erza moaned, as Zoro lunged his **** deep onto her *****

''COME ON ERZA! TAKE IT ALL IN!'' Screamed Zoro dominantly.

''P-please... It hurts... you're tearing me apart.'' Erza uttered as she clutched the bed sheets.

Zoro stared at her, piercing her soul with his eyes.

''why should I care.''

As Zoro leaned in, his **** plunged deeper, causing Erza's breathing to fasten up.

''please n-no more... I can't hold it... anymore...'' pleaded Erza

''I don't want you to hold back! let it out Erza! All of it! I want the real you!''

 _''T-the real me? I-I always wished to show him my real self... yet... I just can't... ~Hah... it feels... so... good... b-but... I can't let him know... I... I...''_

Erza hid her face, crying.

 _''I'm scared of my real self.''_

Zoro stopped what he was doing when he found out it wasn't working. Seeing how he couldn't bring her out fully, he had to try something else. instead of going all out. He hugged her, embracing her in his warmth.

''Zoro?'' Erza turned.

''It's fine Erza, let it out, I'll accept it, no matter what it is.'' said Zoro

Erza teared up.

 _''Zoro's... accepting me?''_

Erza wrapped her arms around Zoro...

 _''I've been playing the authority for so long... I guess I just lost this side of me... Thank you... Zoro... for bringing it back...''_

Erza lunged back at Zoro, their tongues intertwined as Zoro plunged his **** once more into Erza's *****, Going faster, harder than before.

''~hah... It feels so good Zoro... I... I'm in ecstasy...''

''hehe... Glad to see someone is having a great time.'' Zoro smiled as he then proceeded to grab Erza's breasts, fondling them around as he Jerked her up and down on his ****

''~Oh... NO! NO NO NO! I AIN'T LOSING TO YOU!'' Suddenly yelled Erza.

''Erza? is everything al- ~ah...'' Zoro was taken back as Erza's walls tightened, practically crushing Zoro's ''sword.''

''Well then... guess I misjudged you...'' said Zoro, ''Guess not even I knew the real you... So competitive and full of energy.''

''COME ON! IS THAT ALL! I'LL DRAIN YOUR WELL DRY!'' She said As she pushed Zoro onto his back, bouncing herself up and down.

''Kuhuhuh... ~oh... Y-you're really eager to making me cum first, aren't you?! well then... let's see how long you can last.''

 **ARMOR!**

Zoro's covered his ''sword'' with a black armory cloak, as Erza's body quivered at the increased in hardness.

''H-how's that?!''

''~more...''

''?!''

''FUCK ME MORE! GIVE IT TO ME! COME ON!'' Yelled Erza, clutching Zoro.

Zoro grinned.

''Very well, I'll finish you off for good!'' said Zoro, flipping Erza over into a bent over position.

 **''Let's so you handle this!''** Zoro said in a demon-like voice

 **ASURA!**

''N-no way... three of them?!'' Erza quivered with fear and excitement.

''What's wrong? scared?'' asked Zoro.

Erza smiled.

''Just stick'em in already.''

''Don't mind if I do!''

 ** _SFW ZONE! SFW ZONE! YOU MAY NOW PROCEED!_**

* * *

''Well won't you look at this time.'' said Zoro, in bed with a passed out Erza by his side, ''You were amazing, you know?''

Zoro covered Erza up in the sheets. Dressed up, and walked out of the door.

''Zoro?''

Zoro turned around to see Erza, wide awake.

''Let's keep this between us, alright?''

''if course.'' said _ZorA o_ as he left the room.

 _Back to present..._

''Alright everyone! set sail!'' ordered Luffy.

''HOLD ON! LUFFY!''

From the crowd came a young man with cherry pink hair.

''Natsu?!'' asked Luffy.

''IF YOU ARE SO FOND OF KEEPING PROMISES, THEN PROMISE ME YOU'LL BE BACK! BECAUSE I'LL TRAIN DAY AND NIGHT, THINKING OF THE DAY I CAN FINALLY BEAT YOU! SO PROMISE ME YOU'LL COME BACK!'' Yelled Natsu.

Luffy grinned.

''I promise Natsu! just do some push-ups and wait alright pal!?'' Luffy called out.

''Sure thing!''

As the ship sailed into the distance, Fairy Tail stood at the pier as people one by one walked off, all with different thoughts clouding their minds.

''I'll beat you one day Luffy!'' thought Natsu

''I hope you come back, Sanji...'' thought Mira.

''I'll write a better song, just you wait Soul King!'' thought Gajeel.

''Thank you for letting out the real me, Zoro.'' said Erza.

 _Back in Fairy Tail..._

''Welp, despite all that, there's still one drawback...'' said Makarov to the entire guild, ''Now we are only the 2nd strongest guild in Fiore.''

''Well,there's always next year.'' said Gray.

''And if they appear next year.'' asked Lucy.

''THEN I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES! BY THEN, I WILL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE ENTIRE CREW! JUST YOU WAIT!'' Yelled Natsu.

''Yeah, dream big!'' mocked Gray.

''WHY YOU...''

'' _Here we go again...''_ thought Lucy.

 _A few weeks later..._

''Hey Luce, check this out!'' said Natsu.

''what is it?'' asked Lucy.

''it's this job request, it's about hunting down Sea Kings.''

''So?'' asked Lucy.

''Apparently the location of our client is somewhere in the Grand line, Where Luffy came from.'' explained Natsu.

Lucy's body shivered with adventurous spirit, ''very well then...''

''LET'S GO!~❤''

 _ **THE END...**_

 ** _IT'S FINALLY DONE! MY FANFIC IS FINALLY OVER! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I WILL ADMIT THE NSFW SCENE WAS A LITTLE EXTREME, BUT IT'S TO LATE FOR ME TO UPDATE IT'S RATING, SO PLEASE, I PUT A DISCLAIMER, SO DON'T REPORT ME, INSTEAD, PLEASE LEAVE A FAVORITE, A FOLLOW AND A REVIEW, THANKS- THE MYSTERIOUS BANANA._**


End file.
